


The Hokage's Wife

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Kakashi is discovering that being Hokage is a lot more political than he had anticipated. He's doing the best he can, following the advice of his council, even if it pains him. A plan is hatched, a match is made, and he finds himself in a difficult situation. kakairu





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kakashi, a majority of the village seems to favor you," Homura said.

Kakashi remained quiet. They didn't summon him ever to congratulate him. Something unpleasant was coming, he could feel it.

"Those that are shinobi, that is," Koharu finished the thought shrewdly.

"The villagers know you as a hero and a great ninja but question your compassion and care for them, as non-shinobi."

Shizune seemed shocked. "That's nonsense! No one doubts Kakashi-sama's love for the village!"

Kakashi put up a hand to shush her. "What are you suggesting I do?"

"Hokage in your position need to uphold their current reputation as head of the shinobi power, but also be more present in the public as a warm admirable figure."

Kakashi's half lidded eyes were unchanging, he had yet to hear a suggestion from his council.

"The last Hokage was able to be both, as a woman the role was easier."

"Lord Hiruzen, the Fourth, the Second, and even the First had a way of holding public opinion through their wives."

Kakashi realized where this was going.

"You will hold the office, be the head of power, she will be the face of kindness and compassion to the village."

"We've made arrangements."

"We've found three candidates that would be best for the position."

"Of my wife," Kakashi finished. He sighed and stood. "I will have to think about this."

They nodded as if to say they understood.

Kakashi walked out, Shizune following slightly behind him. "U-um, I don't think you should have to marry if you-"

"Thank you, Shizune," he interrupted. "It's late, you can take the rest of the evening."

"Oh, b-but I've got-"

"Goodnight, Shizune," Kakashi said before closing the door to his office. He walked to his desk and sat down. He stared at the stack of papers for a second before picking one up.

His advisors did make a whole deal of sense. Maybe that's what upset him the most.

He thought of Obito as a child, the way he won over the hearts of the villagers. He himself would never accomplish such a thing. His reputation was that of a shinobi, fierce, strong, and dutiful. It wasn't warm hearted and open, he would never be that.

He sighed, setting aside the final paper. He turned his chair to look out the window at the sleeping Konoha, they had no idea what they were putting their new Hokage through.

"Oh!"

He turned quickly back to the body now in his office.

"K-Kakashi-sama," Iruka bowed, talking to the floor, "I didn't think anyone would be here at this hour."

"So what are you doing here, sensei?" Kakashi asked back.

The blushing chunin stood straight, holding out the stack of papers. "I- was bringing the daily reports up. I didn't mean to bother you."

Kakashi waved him over with a sigh. "Maa, set them here. I'll go through them tomorrow morning."

"Yes," he nodded and did as he was told.

Kakashi stood, stretching. His legs weren't used to sitting so long. "How is Naruto's jonin studying going?"

"Oh, um, he's struggling with the written portion," Iruka answered. "I wish I had more time to help him but with classes and my shifts here I have him doing most of the studying on his own."

"You shouldn't stretch yourself so thin, sensei. Would it be helpful if another teacher took over some of your classes?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on another instructor. That'd be unfair. I'll be fine," he insisted.

"It'd be no imposition, Kurenai-sensei has asked me to consider her for a position in the regular forces. It would be a good way for her to wade in," Kakashi picked up the report on the top of the stack, reading it over.

"Oh," Iruka blinked. "In that case, it would be more than helpful, thank you, Hokage-sama." He bowed again.

"You're so polite, Iruka," Kakashi mused.

Iruka blushed and touched his scar. "I- um, I suppose so."

"Kind too," Kakashi went on.

"I- thank you, Kakashi-sama." Iruka was clearly confused. He wasn't sure this conversation had a point.

"Well," Kakashi set the paper back down. "I suppose I've done enough work today." He started walking towards the office door.

Iruka bowed again as he passed.

Kakashi paused. "You'll be able to keep me up to date with Naruto's exam preparation."

"Yes," he agreed.

"Goodnight then."

Kakashi reached the Hokage's compound, waving to the ANBU guards at the gate. They bowed their heads in return.

There was once a time in his life he thought he'd never have a home again.

He moved into an apartment after Rin's death. Being outside the village, left alone with his thoughts, it only hurt. When Minato made him ANBU it was decided. He moved into an apartment to be closer to the Hokage tower and his missions.

Still it wasn't home. He thought he wouldn't know that again.

This place was comfortable. His last apartment had been that much.

Maybe that was the curse of the shinobi, not knowing a home.

He sighed and finished his tea. He closed his eyes. The usual photograph-like memories trapped in the sharingan didn't come to him. He no longer had it.

He opened his eyes again and looked out the open screen door to the small garden. For a minute he wished he could see Rin's face again.

It was lonely without his memories torturing him.

Maybe taking a wife wouldn't be completely terrible. If it was what was best for the village and his place in it he would comply.

The next morning he was greeted with the usual voices in his office. Shizune had his mission assignments to delegate to the shinobi he assigned. He had yesterday's finished mission reports to go through.

He smiled behind his mask, picking up a pattern in penmanship. Every four or five reports seemed to of been read through and approved by the same shinobi in the mission's room.

Iruka was a dutiful little worker bee, he was also kind and well-liked by both other shinobi and the villagers he came into contact with. That was the sort of person his advisors wanted him to be.

Kakashi didn't know how to do that.

He told Shizune the next day to arrange another meeting with the council. He would be willing to learn about the women they selected.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi picked up the paper in front of him. He glanced at the picture for just a second before reading over the characters. He quickly set it back down. "No. Too young," he said definitively.

Koharu seemed to nod. "I agree, a twelve year age difference would reflect poorly."

"But she is the daughter of a feudal lord. Her background and upbringing would be beneficial to the village, not only for the financial reasons," Homura argued.

Kakashi wasn't listening. He picked up the next sheet. She seemed rather plain but that wasn't what this was about. At eight years his junior she was the second youngest of the three. A notable family name, though not as notable as the last, still respected and well known in the Land of Fire.

He set the paper back down to pick up the third.

At twenty-eight she was the closest to his age, the widow of a man known widely as a war hero for his efforts in the Fourth Shinobi War. Though it had been two years he feared the wound might still be too fresh.

So he agreed to meet with the one he deemed the most appropriate of the three.

When he got back to his office Tsunade was sitting in his chair. "Do you hate it yet?"

"It's only been four weeks," he answered.

"Which is why I'm surprised to hear the council's already got you trained," she sat back with her arms crossed.

Kakashi looked at Shizune. She looked down and away, avoiding his stare. He let his eyes roll toward the ceiling, realizing that nothing was going to be said in confidence anymore. The Hokage apparently did not have secrets.

"Listen up," Tsunade said authoritatively, "I'm going to do you a huge favor and tell you some really great advice. You are the Hokage now. You. Not them. They can give you their opinions from their cushy tea pillows because no matter what, it all falls on you. Get it?"

Kakashi nodded, remembering what Koharu and Homaru had told him about Danzo and Hiruzen a long time ago. One worked in the shadows, the other the light, and in the end the village only saw a great leader. "Thank you," he said, "now I have even more to think about."

Tsunade grinned.

She left his office after helping him through a few more things, such as city planning and housing needs. They had experienced a bit of a population boom after the end of the war and now those families with growing children were starting to feel pressed for space in the small shinobi apartments.

"Who works in the mission's room this evening?" Kakashi asked.

His advisor was caught off guard. "Oh, um, Raidou and Genma, I believe."

"Oh, alright," he continued his work. "Let them know to bring up the reports when they're done."

"Alright, but um, usually they get filed away unless there's a reason you need to see them?"

"Really? Then what was the stack of papers I spent all of yesterday on?"

"Oh, those were shift reports from the regular forces stationed in the village. Tsunade didn't usually waste time with those. When they needed something for the academy or the offices she preferred they come here directly."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Kakashi groaned. He fell forward rubbing his temples under his hitai-ate. Wasting time on senseless paperwork was not how he liked to spend his day.

"I'm sorry!" Shizune hid behind her clipboard, "I thought you were looking for something or- I don't- You were smiling so I didn't want to interrupt!"

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, from now on I only want to read reports on missions B-ranked and above. The ones in the office can handle the others, unless it's something that's such a catastrophe I need to see it, let them decide that."

"Oh, alright," she jotted down the new procedures. "I'll let them know."

"Thank you," he stood from his desk. "Now, it is late and I think I'm going to call it a day. We'll start tomorrow with…" he motioned to the scrolls and stacks of papers, "the rest of it."

"Yes!" She bowed as he walked out.

Again he had his evening tea sitting in a large empty compound, looking out at his new surroundings.

He knew he should be grateful. Shinobi weren't gifted homes often, but it just seemed like another place to sleep on a mission. Being Hokage felt like a mission.

All of it felt cold and calculated. It was like one giant ANBU mask he never got to take off.

There was ANBU Kakashi, who wore a uniform and had no identity. He had no sense of humor or friends, no connections at all. He was a weapon, a tool, a personification of duty and honor to the village.

There was jonin Kakashi, who carried a lot of similar traits but was allowed to feel and express those feeling. He was a leader and a comrade. He had friends and students he cared for. He experienced hurt, quite a bit of it, but perused happiness.

Now he was Hokage Kakashi and he was struggling to find the right persona.

Sakura spent most of the day in his office starting the following morning. He was somewhat glad to have the distraction. She talked about Tsunade continuing her training and the hospital's research to restore Naruto's and Sasuke's arms.

Her mood turned sour so Kakashi sought to lighten it. "Why don't you study for the jonin exams?" Kakashi suggested. "You could help Naruto too."

"You really think I should?" Sakura asked unsurely.

"Sakura, the village can always benefit from strong shinobi," he answered.

"But, a title won't change my skill level," she argued.

"No," Kakashi agreed, "but it will change what you can do with it. Sakura, you have the potential to become a jonin leader. You are strong enough and smart enough to take on teams of your own. Someday you could even train your own team of genin, help them become strong. Like I did for you," he added with a smile, both eyes closed.

Sakura rolled her eyes in humor for a second before looking down. "You really were a good teacher though, sensei. Thank you."

Kakashi's smile softened.

Being a genin leader had not come easily to him. He recalled his talks with Hiruzen about the students he failed and sent back to the academy. Several other shinobi questioned his judgement, berated him for being too harsh. The Third believed in him, supported his decisions.

He remembered a certain chunin that struggled with being a homeroom instructor for a difficult student. He supposed that day he learned what it actually meant to be a teacher. To understand them at their level and support them through your frustrations.

Though his first tests didn't change, the nature in which he failed them did, and he was genuinely disheartened to send them back to the academy.

He supposed he learned a lot from Iruka, and had enough room to continue to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi didn't know how much more he could take. It had been an endless week of papers, planning, decision making, mission reading, hearing, talking... on and on.

He felt like he was going to fall face first into his desk and not care to get up again.

There was a knock on the office door. Shizune looked up from the book shelf. Kakashi shrugged, he hadn't summoned anyone. "Enter," he called.

The door opened shyly. "Um, Kakashi-sama you asked me to keep you updated with Naruto's studies."

"Oh, perfect!" Kakashi nearly leapt out of his chair. Non-confidential news meant they could walk and talk and a walk was what his legs needed.

"Shizune, take your lunch break, and bring me back something won't you?"

"Oh, um, alright," she put the book in her arms back on the shelf before bowing and walking past Iruka.

"Let's go for a walk," he told Iruka.

Kakashi released a grateful sigh stepping out onto the roof. He looked out across the village trying not to think about all the work waiting in his office.

"Kurenai-sensei taking two classes a week has been really helpful," Iruka shared. "Naruto's writing is getting better but it's slow going. He gets frustrated easily."

"Did you bring an example?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, no. Would you like one?"

Kakashi nodded. "Next week."

"Next week?" Iruka asked, confused.

"Yes. Until Naruto is at a point you deem ready for the exam I'd like weekly updates."

"Oh."

"Is that doable?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka agreed with a bow.

"Good." They were quiet a second. Kakashi smiled smelling the soft breeze. "You can smell the barbeque restaurant nearby. It smells good, I hope that's what Shuzine will bring me for lunch."

Iruka laughed gently, "you really do have a keen sense of smell, Kakashi-sama. I don't smell anything."

Kakashi smiled, it fell after a few seconds. "I really don't like being called that."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry! It's just proper, Kakashi-sam-san."

"I know, Iruka," Kakashi waved off. "You really don't have to address me as anything. We're friends aren't we?"

"Oh, um, I- I guess."

"I don't have very many left," Kakashi looked down the side of the building. He thought about Gai. He should visit him soon.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san," Iruka struggled with what to say. He noticed the other man's mood had taken a turn but clearly didn't know how to bring it back.

Kakashi turned back to the rooftop. "This is where we first met. Do you remember?"

"Um, I thought we met on a bench you called your favorite reading spot," Iruka corrected kindly.

"No," Kakashi argued. "It was here. You came to Hiruzen-sama asking to be allowed to take the teaching exams."

Iruka's eyes widened, shocked for a second before a shy smile and a small shade of embarrassment grew. "I didn't realize you were there."

Kakashi chuckled kindly looking back over the village. "I'm not keeping you from something am I?"

Iruka seemed confused. "You're the Hokage. You can keep me as long as you like."

The words struck a strange cord. Kakashi laughed it off. "I suppose you're right." He turned back to the chunin. "Why did you never become a jonin, sensei?"

He had read through Iruka's file, more out of curiosity than anything. He thought that Iruka would be more than capable of preparing Naruto for the exam but he needed to be sure. He had been somewhat surprised to read through old mission reports and find Iruka more skilled than he lead on. Though several of the higher ranked missions made a note of his lack of killer instinct and soft heart, that didn't mean he was gutless.

"I can't mix chakra properties," Iruka shared as if he was saying something Kakashi should already know.

"Tokubetsu jonin then," Kakashi prompted.

Iruka was quiet a second. He looked down at the roof. "I like being a chunin," he shared. He looked up again. "It's- It's comfortable… but more than that. I care about my students," a smile spread across his face, "I can focus on their success and not my own. I get to help the village in small ways. It's not glorified or celebrated but it's fulfilling."

Kakashi liked that answer. He nodded in approval, he wouldn't push him to change his position in the village. As his Hokage he could, and Iruka would, and be miserable. He decided he didn't want to be that kind of leader.

"Well," he sighed heavily, "I suppose I should head back to the endless paperwork."

Iruka's smile softened and vanished. "It must be difficult on you."

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed back in question.

"Being who you were. You enjoyed being in the field, outside the village, you were good at it. You must feel stir-crazy being cooped up in that office all day," Iruka said.

Kakashi looked at the teacher blankly. Was he really that transparent? He didn't think anyone was paying any attention. "Maa," he waved him off dismissively. "This has been a nice break. Thank you, sensei."

Iruka bowed as Kakashi passed to go to the door and back inside. "Next week I will bring some of Naruto's written responses."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed.

Shizune brought him lunch. It was dumplings. He was only a little disappointed.

"How's Naruto doing?"

Shizune kept her back to him. Keeping busy with village business in the form of written requests.

Kakashi ate at his desk, reading over papers, as to not loose anymore time.

He realized then that they had talked very little about Naruto. He smiled to himself before answering her. "I guess he's having some trouble with the writing prompts. I imagine reading and studying aren't easy for him either. Naruto was never one to learn from text."

Shizune chuckled softly to her work. "No, he seems to learn more from experience."

"No one said this would be easy for him. I know he has the skills but I can't show favoritism. He has to be held to the same standards as everyone else taking the exam."

Shizune nodded. "That's what's best."


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by quietly. His council informed him the woman that he requested to meet was on her way and as a purely political move they suggested he send high ranking shinobi to escort her at least part of the way.

He agreed. It was good to extend a hand because of her prominent family name. To show respect for their position in the Land of Fire, but also on a personal level to help cultivate some sort of relationship between them before even meeting.

He decided to send Ebisu and Genma to receive her. He would have included Gai as well had he still been a shinobi. It was unfortunate, to have to retire so soon, with so much fight left, but it was better than death.

Kakashi decided he would visit his friend.

Gai was happy to see him. His voice was as loud and excitable as ever. "Kakashi! Oh, I guess it's Kakashi-sama now. What a great surprise! For you to visit me here…" he started to cry his manly tears, "even as the Hokage, you really are a true and noble friend! I won't forget you!"

"You talk like I'm dying," Kakashi drawled.

"No! Of course not! As young and youthful as ever!"

Kakashi moved a chair. "I thought we'd play a game of shogi."

"Of course I accept your challenge, as my eternal rival I would accept any challenge!"

"Good," Kakashi smiled behind his mask and set the board.

They were quiet for the most part. Kakashi enjoyed the quiet. In comparison to the noise of papers and shuffling in the office, which he was sure was slowly driving him insane, the small click of tiles was a relief.

"My council wants me to take a wife," he shared with a small amount of humor.

Gai was so shocked and awed he nearly tipped back out of his wheel chair. "What?! Who?! Did they say? What did you tell them?!"

Kakashi moved his tile almost as if uninterested in the conversation. "After a lot of thought I've agreed to at least meet one of the women they chose."

Gai was pensive, humming as he thought, mumbling to himself. "Why?"

Kakashi sighed. "As Hokage I need to be a lot of things, having someone to share the burden with might be best."

"That's why you have advisors," Gai argued.

"No, it has to be… more intimate than that. They have to represent me more directly. My advisors need to stay in the back, helping from the shadows. It might be easier to have someone beside me in the light," Kakashi explained.

Gai rubbed his chin thoughtfully and made his next move. The conversation drifted to easier subjects.

When it was time for Kakashi to depart Gai spoke up again. "Kakashi, I've come to know you as friend and I want you to be happy."

Kakashi was quiet, listening.

"I understand you want to do what's best for the village but don't sacrifice too much."

"Thank you, Gai, but I don't really see it as a sacrifice. Besides, I'm old enough to settle down, don't you think?" Kakashi's eyes closed as he smiled behind his mask.

Gai shook his head with a small laugh before finding his energy again. "Well, if my rival can find a mate then I suppose I will accept the challenge as well!"

A week came full circle Iruka was at his door like he had been requested.

Kakashi stared hard at the paper in his hand. "I can barely read this."

"I know," Iruka sighed. "It's because he lost his dominate hand. I think it's part of the reason he get so frustrated." Iruka shuffled through the papers to put another one in front of the Hokage. "Here's one that he dictated and I wrote for him."

Kakashi recognized the hand writing, it had been on several reports he'd glanced over. He stopped looking at the penmanship and started reading.

The essay started strong. The technical analysis of the question proposed was nearly spot on, but just a few sentences in it fell apart. It started to ramble on and faded off topic until it was just nonsense.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto…" He let the paper fall back down, sitting back in his chair. "Has he re-read them?"

"I've tried that," Iruka confessed. "He just wants to start over."

Kakashi pushed himself up using his hands on his desk. He walked towards the bookshelves, as if hoping to find something helpful there.

"I know he knows this," Iruka went on.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed.

"He can do it all without a second thought in the field. It's just writing it all out… something seems to fall apart for him."

Kakashi's chin lifted. He was stuck with an idea. Naruto does learn better from experience. He turned back to the chunin in his office. "I have an idea that might help you, sensei."

Iruka seemed relieved. "I'll try anything."

Kakashi brushed off the strange feeling in his chest. "Take him to the training grounds. Have him physically work out these problems and have to say his thinking process aloud. If nothing else it'll better help you to understand his inner-workings to get him to the right answers."

"That's a wonderful idea, Kakashi!" Iruka beamed happily, this might be the breakthrough he needed.

Kakashi smiled back. "Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka blinked, joy falling into confusion.

"For not calling me sama."

"Oh," Iruka's cheeks darkened as his eyes drifted to Kakashi's desk. "It is what you asked."

"To be honest I didn't expect you to listen, as polite and proper as you are," Kakashi teased with a soft throaty laugh.

Iruka's tan face turned redder as he snapped upright. "You said we were friends," he pointed.

"Yeah, I did," Kakashi agreed, walking back to his desk.

Iruka's blush eased, he gathered the papers he had brought to show the Hokage. "I should be going. It's late."

Kakashi looked out the large windows at the dark Konoha. "Yeah," he agreed. "Next week?"

Iruka nodded. "I will let you know how Naruto does at the training grounds."

"Good-night, sensei."

Iruka's smile seemed to resemble a smirk. "Good-night, Kakashi."

The silver-haired man laughed gently and shook his head, watching the door close.

That night Kakashi looked out over the dark garden, letting the tea cup in his hand become heavy and drift back to the table. He smiled to himself and looked down again.

Perhaps he could find happiness in this role after all by ensuring the happiness of the shinobi and villagers in his charge.

He remembered Hiruzen and the way he spoke to him. He truly loved the village, all the people in it, and cared deeply for them as if they were his children. He guided them, helped them, and wanted the best for them.

Kakashi was beginning to feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Kakashi didn't know what to do. He knew his manners, and how to be proper. He'd been in the presence of many high-paying lords looking for shinobi services before, but he'd just been a jonin leader then. A gaff in social correctness was forgiven. He is the Hokage now, a man of power and authority.

He started to wish someone had prepared him more.

Her servant leaned over the table to pour their teas. The woman's eyes never left his, so he held them.

She wasn't not beautiful.

Her hair was dark, done up into buns held in place by red ornate pins. Her silk kimono was white and embroidered with delicate cherry blossom trees.

"Lord Sixth," she smiled through her traditional rouge lips. "I thank you for the invitation to your home."

She knew how to choose her words and carry herself. Her chin never tilted, her hands raising the ceramic cup up instead.

Kakashi would have elected not to say anything, afraid of saying something wrong, but she'd forced him into a verbal corner. "I'm glad you accepted. Were your travels difficult?"

"No more than usual. Your shinobi are well trained."

Kakashi wasn't used to airy conversations and small talk. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this going.

Her eyes finally left his, she nodded to the servant that had just set down the serving tray of light snacks to go with their tea.

The woman bowed and left the room, sliding the screen closed after her.

The woman smiled again. "Something wrong? You haven't touched your tea."

"I'm not thirsty," he dismissed as politely as he could. "Thank you though."

"Your village is quite beautiful, from what I saw of it. Would you give me a tour?"

"I could find someone to show you around," Kakashi said instead. "It'd be difficult for me to get away from my duties short notice."

"It would be better if people saw us together," she replied. "People are better manipulated in small amounts."

"Manipulated?" Kakashi asked, taken aback.

"Oh, maybe that's not the right word…" she rolled her finger around the rim of her tea cup. "I know why I'm here. Even if no one had told me. A new Hokage looking for company so close to his inauguration, you need help getting the village to love you and what better way to show them how than by giving them an example."

Kakashi was at a loss.

"I'm happy to oblige," she went on. "I've gotten worse marriage proposals from worse looking suitors. It's politics and I'm no stranger to it. I'll help you."

"At what cost?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"No cost," she answered. "Marrying a Hokage is reward enough."

The meeting ended soon after. She retired to the rooms that had been prepared for her, and he to his own.

It all seemed perfect. She was perfect, her name, her appearance, her upbringing. She knew what to say, when to say it. How to smile and bow, how to carry herself, how to hold his arm and walk beside him, and how to slip back when he had work to attend to.

She was everything she was supposed to be.

Yet, as he stared at the penmanship in front of him, it wasn't her making him smile. He had been looking forward to hearing from the chunin since their last visit. "This is a major improvement."

"Drastically," Iruka agreed with a wide smile. "All thanks to you."

Kakashi smiled back, looking up at the man standing on the other side of his desk. He realized he was staring and dropped his eyes again. "All that remains is he learn to write left handed."

"He is getting better with that too," Iruka shared. "He also seems to think Tsunade-sama will be able to restore his arm soon."

Kakashi nodded. She was indeed near a breakthrough.

"As happy as I was to help him, I'm glad I'll be going back to my classes," Iruka confessed.

Kakashi looked up again. "I'm sorry to of taken you away from them." He didn't like to think he'd made one of his shinobi unhappy in their duties.

"Oh, it's alright," Iruka said, "what will you have Kurenai-sensei do?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," Kakashi shared.

"She can keep my classes," Iruka said. "I don't mind sharing. I'll pick up more mission room shifts or something," he went on.

Iruka really cared about others. His intentions were as clear as if he'd written them across his forehead. It was refreshing when lately all the actions of everyone around him had been so calculated.

He didn't want to lose his only lifeline in a politically pressing sea. "Actually, sensei, I'm glad to hear that. Would you be willing to help me with something?"

Iruka's face was so readable. He was curious and apprehensive all at once.

"I've been looking for a sparring partner," Kakashi shared. "Since I've lost the sharingan I'm not sure of my own reflexes, and with Gai... retired I have no one else to turn to."

Iruka seemed flustered and flattered, it was actually quite a becoming combination on his face. "B-but, I'm nowhere near your skill level," he argued, "a jonin, or ANBU would be-"

Kakashi shook his head kindly. He stood from his chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of the academy teacher. His hand rose up to rest on the chunin's shoulder. "I'd like this to stay quiet. I trust you, Iruka."

Something changed on Iruka's face. Something Kakashi wasn't sure he'd seen before.

"I'll help you, Kakashi," Iruka said. His voice was kind, compassionate, and somehow a little weary.

Kakashi's hand felt awkward, what was a friendly gesture suddenly felt heavier. He withdrew, stepping back. "Thank you."

Iruka smiled. It was warm and… forced?

Kakashi fell back into his chair after the chunin had left his office. He stared at the wooden desk wondering if he should decipher the feeling in his gut or force it away without another dangerous thought.


	6. Chapter 6

For as plain as she looked she was deceptively smart. Kakashi had figured out that much from just the short time they knew each other. She attended the council meetings only when they pertained to her and her role but Kakashi suspected that she'd become a regular fixture.

"A long engagement would be best," she shared. "After a lengthy period of courting. As of now I am here as a guest, welcoming the new Hokage to his post. Unfavorable rumors would fly if we did this quickly."

Koharu nodded. "Yes, we can all agree."

"You could also return to your village," Homura suggested. "Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or something to that effect."

"Yes," she agreed.

Kakashi wasn't listening. He was aware the next few months of his life were being planned for him. How best to make love appear to grow where there was only planning and manipulation.

He started to think more about what Tsunade had said and he was glad she wasn't in the room with them.

He almost wished he wasn't in the room with them.

By the time the meeting was done they had a plan and all he had to do was go about his new routine, so it was no inconvenience to him at all.

Mai took his arm as they walked out of the Hokage Tower. He didn't react to the gesture. "You should write me while I'm gone," she said quietly.

"Should I?" He asked back as they continued walking.

It wasn't odd for the Hokage to escort an important village guest, so aside from the distant greetings and waves they were mostly left alone.

Her proximity didn't even worry him. They were trying to suggest some sort of relationship.

"Yes," she went on, "it can just be nonsense. People will know we're in contact, not what we write."

He nodded. "Alright then."

"Are you going to summon someone to give me a tour of the village?" She asked.

"Already arranged," Kakashi answered. "We're going to meet him now."

She smiled. "Konoha really is beautiful."

"Hm," he grunted in agreeance.

"We should get to know each other better," she said suddenly.

Kakashi's eyes drifted to his side and then back to the street. "I suppose," he sighed. "Later, will you join me for my evening tea?"

"I would like that," she smiled up at him.

Kakashi's arm moved free of hers suddenly. "Oh, good afternoon, Iruka-sensei," he greeted.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-sama," Iruka replied formally.

"Ma, sensei, you were doing so well," Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, sorry, Kakashi," he corrected himself.

"This is Sikiyo Mai, she's come from the Hacho village, where her father became the leader for the last few years," Kakashi introduced.

Iruka bowed, "welcome to Konoha."

"I was just telling Kakashi-sama how beautiful your village is," her voice was polite and warm. "Are you going to be my tour guide?"

"Me?" He turned pink and looked quickly to his Hokage, clearly put on the spot.

Kakashi laughed. "No, no, Iruka is just on his way for his mission's room shift."

He nodded quickly. "How did you- um, yes, I was."

"Uzamaki Naruto will be your tour guide," Kakashi shared.

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned. "I just saw him heading towards Ichiraku Ramen."

Kakashi's chin dropped heavily. "Of course he forgot. After demanding a mission and I give him a chance to prove his ability to carry himself as a jonin he completely forgets. I better go fetch him."

"Be sure not to go easy on him," Iruka added. "He wasn't the only one working hard to earn him that title."

"Of course," Kakashi agreed, "would you rather the honors, sensei?"

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "No, I really must be getting to my own work. Thank you though, Kakashi-sam-san."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, watching the teacher bow to him and his guest before walking on.

"You're shinobi are also very polite," Mai noted.

"Most of them," Kakashi grumbled, starting in the direction of the ramen shop. The village was quite lively as of late. People from all nations being welcome now as per the alliance. Trade and commerce among nations was elevating wealth of country. Kakashi was proud of his village and happy to be the one that would continue to help it grow.

"Wait here, won't you?" he asked his guest.

She smiled and nodded obediently.

Kakashi sat down at the counter besides the blond with his face buried in a bowl. He touched his finger to his mouth behind his mask before the shop owner could express his wonderment at the Hokage sitting in his establishment.

Kakashi leaned onto the counter, his chin on his hand. "Sure is a beautiful day today," he said airily.

Naruto continued eating.

"So many people must be out walking around the village," Kakashi went on.

There was a mumbled response around his food.

"I bet some of them are foreigners taking in the sites."

"Yeah, there sure are a lot more people in the village," Naruto agreed looking into his bowl.

"I'm just glad there are shinobi to show them around, aren't you, Naruto?"

"Mhm, mhm," he nodded quickly. Realization was slow to sink in. His eyes grew wide and head turned. "KAKASHI-SEN-SAMA!"

Kakashi grinned. "Did you forget something today?"

"Oh! Oh no!" He jumped off his stool.

Kakashi snagged the back of his collar. "Pay for your meal first."

"Wa, Kakashi-sensei, you're the Hokage now you can afford a few bowls of ramen," he was rubbing his head, grinning. "I'm late to escort that important lady, remember."

"She's waiting just outside," Kakashi said, standing. "So will I." He let go of the young jonin and stepped out of the shop.

His company was smiling to herself behind her hand.

After Naruto joined them Kakashi made the introductions, bowed to the visitor and started back towards the tower.

He had several hours of paper work waiting for him. He didn't need Naruto's help delaying it.

Shizune was waiting for him. She seemed almost manic. "Oh good, I was about to go out looking for you."

"All Naruto's fault," he excused with a wave of his hand.

She sighed. "Anyway, there's mission assignments waiting."

"Yes, yes," he said falling into his chair.

"There's also quite a few arrangements to be made regarding the allied nations meetings that we discussed."

Kakashi held out his hand to take the scroll from her. That was more important than missions.

It would be another long day in the office.

He was in there really much too late again. Shizune left hours ago after protesting his reliving her. He didn't like his shinobi exhausting themselves at their work. He realized how hypocritical that was, but they weren't the Hokage, he was.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He almost expected it to be Shizune, come to deliver some paper work she had stowed away to do in one of the other offices.

He smiled seeing the academy instructor walk through his door. "Good," he said aloud.

"Good?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. "I was hoping to see you before you left."

Iruka's cheeks seemed to brighten. "I-I should have come up sooner, I'm sorry."

Kakashi dismissed his apology with a small wave. "Are those for me, sensei?" He asked, eyeing the papers in the chunin's hands.

"Oh, um, yes," he stepped forward to pass them to the Hokage.

"B-ranked and higher, correct?"

Iruka nodded.

"Good." Kakashi set them aside uncaringly, eyes never leaving the teacher's.

"Um, K-Kakashi-san?" Iruka was clearly very lost.

"Tomorrow morning," Kakashi said.

"Wh-what?"

"You promised to help me by being my sparring partner and yet this is the first I've been able to talk to you in a week," Kakashi shared. "So I thought I'd tell you now before you can go back to avoiding me."

"I- I wasn't avoiding you!" Iruka insisted quickly. "I've just been busy."

Kakashi's expression was unchanging. "Tomorrow morning, the third training ground."

Iruka nodded, "I can meet you there."

Kakashi nodded and pushed himself up from his chair. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow after sunrise, sensei."

"Yes," he agreed with an obedient bow as the Hokage left.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi walked lazily towards where the chunin was standing beside the three wooden practice targets. He laughed and shook his head. "Late, as I expected. You're the Hokage now, shouldn't you be more punctual?" Iruka teased lightly.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Maa, sensei, I still have a reputation to uphold," he dismissed, pulling his hands out of his pockets to shrug.

Iruka grinned in return, "I didn't know being lazy was a reputation worth upholding."

Kakashi let out a small laugh, "if you move half as fast as your mouth I'm in real trouble."

"How would you know how fast my mouth moves?" Iruka shot back.

Kakashi looked away quickly. His eyes caught sight of a small glimmer in the trees. "Did you set traps?"

"Maybe next time you won't be late," Iruka said. Before Kakashi looked back the kunai left the teacher's hand, flying straight, cutting the line. Kakashi jumped back, landing hard and skirting through the dirt as kunai landed just below his feet.

He turned his head. Iruka was gone.

His dark eyes scanned the trees. Another shimmer in the sunlight, meaning a second trap was waiting there.

There was a snap of another line behind him. He just had time to turn his head and lift a kunai to defend himself from the shuriken.

He had to get away from the open space. He was too easy a target in the clearing. He disappeared into the trees.

He waited in the quiet of cover. Iruka was skilled with a lot of different kinds of combat. His medium range attacks were better than his to hand-to-hand. He'd draw out a battle, save his chakra, knowing Kakashi was more advanced than him.

In the meantime he'd look for the teacher's traps and disarm them.

"I thought we were here to test your reflexes!" Iruka's voice called from some hidden place. "Hiding isn't going to help you!"

That was true. Still, he couldn't resist. It had felt like ages since he'd been in the field. Iruka had been right, he did enjoy it. The hairs standing on end, the adrenaline.

And the other man had just given away his position.

Kakashi didn't want to win so easily. He kept his movements quiet, but allowed a twig to snap to alert him as he approached from the side.

Iruka reacted perfectly. Their weapons met in a metal clang. Their stances were strong on the wide tree branch, neither one wavered as metal scrapped.

Suddenly Iruka grinned. He fell back, out of the way of the jonin's kunai, onto a lower branch. A line was cut. Shuriken were released from both sides.

They approached at different levels. He'd have to duck one and deflect the other. His body moved faster than his eyes did.

He started to feel a strain he had never felt before the more he was forced to dodge and maneuver.

An ache settled behind his corneas the harder he tried to see.

More than once he caught himself rubbing them.

Iruka must of run out of traps, he attacked outright. They fell into a rhythm of kunai clashes and deflected blows.

Iruka landed a hard kick to Kakashi's chest. Kakashi caught his ankle and tossed him back before collapsing. His eyes were tired, strained. He had missed that kick, failed to react in time. He panted into the dirt, trying to get his breath back, and rolled his fingers over clenched eyes.

When he looked up he saw the chunin on his back in a similarly exhausted state.

He pushed himself up and walked towards him. He held out a hand. Iruka smiled and took the offer, letting Kakashi pull him to his feet. "You might not be as fast as you were but you're not slow," he said in a friendly tone.

Kakashi smiled. "Thanks, Iruka." He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He had a headache now.

"You're trying too hard," Iruka shared.

"Hn," Kakashi agreed, eyes still closed. They were strained, it was best to let them rest for a second.

"You can't make yourself compete with the sharingan," Iruka's voice was soft, kind, understanding. It sounded nice.

Suddenly a hands were on his face. Kakashi's eyes shot open to find brown ones staring back. He was frozen, not sure what to do. For what felt like the first time in his life he was too shocked to move.

"Yeah, you've over worked them. I think you should take a break for a while. Going straight to paperwork will make it worse."

Kakashi thought to step back, but on second thought that might seem too much of a reaction. Iruka was trying to be helpful. He was making it more than it was, and he had no idea why.

Iruka's hands fell. His cheeks turned pink. "Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm not talking to children."

Of course. Iruka was a pre-genin instructor. He knew how to talk softly and comfort his students through their first injures with ninja tools and broken egos after losing sparing matches.

Kakashi smiled at his own awkwardness. "Ma, anyone'd be lucky to have you talk to them like that." He realized what he'd said and how odd it'd sound trying to reword it. It'd be best to let it go and get away before anything else embarrassing happened.

Iruka just smiled, staring off at the trees. "I think I'll delay the traps next time. It'll be easier on you to rebuild your response time slowly."

"Whatever you say, sensei," Kakashi replied.

Iruka laughed lightly.

"Tuesday evening?" Kakashi suggested.

Iruka nodded and turned towards the direction of the village, "and remember the later you are the more traps there will be."

"Wouldn't you be shocked if I got here early then," Kakashi replied.

Iruka laughed. "You must really enjoy sparring then if you're willing to be early."

"Maybe I just enjoy the company." He had choose to let those words come out. He had had the chance to stop them, so why did he say them?

Iruka just shook his head, still laughing. "See you, Tuesday, Kakashi."

"Yeah," he said back dumbly before the chunin left.


	8. Chapter 8

"We'll need someone to organize the whole thing, someone that can represent the village," Shizune said.

Kakashi agreed. He looked through the scroll again before sighing. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's late. I think we should revisit this fresh tomorrow," he shared.

She held her protest.

He left the office before her, knowing either she'd stay longer of leave shortly after him. He made his way back to the compound thinking, hoping the awkward evening tea he had promised Mai would be brief.

She was leaving to go back to her village in the morning. He had put off their 'getting to know each other better' as long as he could.

Kakashi held the warm ceramic cup in his hand. His eyes drifted towards the open screen and the garden. He really didn't enjoy talking in general, let alone about himself.

Kakashi listened to the noises of the frogs that had moved into the pond outside. The night was warm, peaceful, and he had company.

He looked across the table into the pale face and dark eyes. They weren't the same shade as his own. They were a warm dark brown, familiar but not quite right somehow.

She smiled kindly.

He was glad they didn't talk much.

Her litter was loaded and carried away shortly after sunrise the next morning Ebisu's team was available to escort her partially on her way back.

His home was empty again and he allowed himself to miss the company.

The last person he had ever lived with had been his father. He couldn't even remember how that had felt because towards the end his father became a recluse, distancing himself, trying to save his son from his reputation.

Kakashi remembered the day he had found him. Loneliness had never felt so heavy as it did the hour he shared his home with a corpse.

He sipped his tea and turned his head back to the noise of the frogs in his pond.

Mai had been a warm distraction from the quiet in his head, and although he didn't love her, he respected her.

She hadn't been annoying, hadn't asked things she shouldn't have. She was polite, kind, and intelligent.

She wasn't a shinobi, had no training, no understanding of the life he'd had, but maybe she didn't need to.

He could be happy sharing his home with her. At least he'd try to be.

As planned a letter arrived four weeks after Mai had returned to her home. Her brushstrokes were delicate, well-practiced, formally taught, and boring, in Kakashi's opinion. Being the Hokage had forced him to learn a lot more about writing and reading than he thought he'd ever learn. Paperwork really was a terrible curse on shinobi.

Most reports were hasty. A telling of the facts without care for neatness. Others, more detail-oriented shinobi, took care in their writings. Iruka's characters were well spaced and had a certain curl to some of the edges that made them look almost dainty. That was why he enjoyed reading his notes on the reports, his personality was all over the page.

This, what he had received from non-confidential village post, was just a letter. It was intended to start rumors.

He set it aside on his desk. He would write back when he had time.

His sparring sessions with the chunin academy teacher were becoming the highlight of his weeks. He found himself looking forward to them.

He'd never been one to enjoy office work. It was mundane and predictable, sitting in a chair, reading and writing, endless papers to be filed.

Even though Iruka wasn't a well-matched opponent, he hardly had to use chakra and bested him every time, he enjoyed being out of the office. Iruka might be below him in skill but he could still manage to hurt him. Bruises and welts appeared here and there. One particular nasty strike to his shin was turning yellow.

Kakashi blamed his eyes. He'd lived and fought with the sharingan for more than fifteen years. In the time following the war he'd barely had to fight. The alliance with other nations had brought in an era of peace most people were looking forward to.

He'd been able to adjust to everyday life, though sometimes his left eye was sensitive to light, but having a broader peripheral meant turning his head less.

This was the first he'd been in combat situations without the eye that could see everything.

He looked across the clearing at the teacher. Iruka's hands braced his knees, nearly doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi sighed, pushing himself upright. "I don't think I'm the only one getting faster, sensei."

Iruka looked up with a smile. "The last time I trained this hard was before I started at the academy."

Kakashi smiled back, a little more impressed the chunin was able to hold his own after being out of practice for so long.

Iruka stood straight. "I feel like you're holding back, though. You really should have a more advanced sparring partner."

"But then I wouldn't get to spend so much time with you." A soft blush started across Iruka's face and he realized what he had said. Iruka looked off, suddenly interested in something else. Kakashi stepped towards him and bent down to pick up a kunai from where it had landed in the dirt. "I don't get to spend a lot of time with friends lately."

That was true. He didn't see Gai as often as he had but that was a two-fold problem.

"Oh," Iruka said quietly. He took the kunai that was being offered to him. "Thank you, Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi sighed and slid his hands into his pockets. He looked up at the sky. It had gotten rather late. Their sparring sessions having to be in the evening, after he had gotten through his paper work for the day. It was easier on his eyes this way. "It's late. Could I treat you to dinner for your troubles?"

"Troubles?" Iruka laughed, touching the back of his head. "It's been no trouble to help you, Kakashi-san."

"Well, in that case you can buy," Kakashi said with a grin. He spun on his heel and started back towards the village.

"Huh- Wha- Kakashi!" Iruka was at his side after a short jog.

Dinner with Iruka was warm, comfortable. He talked about his students, which ones reminded him the most of Naruto, of Sakura, of Sasuke, and the rest of rookie nine.

Kakashi listened to the teacher's happy, excited, stories and caught himself enjoying the sound of his laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizune walked towards his desk with another dreaded armful of papers and scrolls. Kakashi didn't look up from his writing, a reply to the Kazekage who had expressed a concern in the shaky alliance.

"Mai wrote again," Shizune said, shifting the papers to put her letter on top. "People are starting to notice," her voice was even, almost indifferent.

"You don't think I should go through with this?" He finally looked up at his advisor.

Shizune was quiet a long moment. "I don't think that it's right to- to do this to be deceptive."

Kakashi set down the brush and reached for the envelope. "Arranged marriage isn't anything new, and people do seem to like her. Naruto went on and on about how nice she was the other day."

"But do you like her, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi sighed. "Thank you for your concern, Shizune. This just isn't a big deal to me. I don't have anyone else in my life, and I'm okay with marrying out of responsibility, it actually makes the most sense to me." He moved the letter to another place on his desk to keep from getting mixed in with official documents. "I'll write her back when I've finished my work."

Shizune nodded almost sadly and left his office again.

Kakashi took up the brush again to finish his response to the Kazekage.

He found writing non-confidential material difficult. He sighed and looked from the dark window back to the letter. She had told him it could be nonsense, so he was tempted to just pick up a ninja guide book and copy down shinobi analysis of kunai trajectory in wind coming from the south, he was almost certain it'd read like useless dribble to a civilian.

He wanted to try though. He was going to be married to this person he could at least put in some effort.

He picked back up the letter she had sent him. It was a poem, nothing sappy or romantic, just a poem about spring. It wasn't the worse thing he'd ever read.

That had been a sloppy essay written by his former loud-mouthed student. He smiled to himself, Iruka must of hated being his academy instructor. He could only image his headaches reading through those writing assignments every day.

No, Iruka wouldn't see it that way. He enjoyed being a teacher, helping others learn.

Kakashi sighed. Why was he thinking about Iruka again?

There was a knock on his door and he looked up, a little relieved to have a distraction. "Enter."

"I'm sort of surprised you're still here, Kakashi-sama," Izumo spoke, walking into the room with the reports of the day.

Kakashi sat back in his chair. "I'm trying to write a letter," he told the chunin.

Kotetsu was lingering in the doorway, waiting for his friend so they could leave. "Oh? To that Hacho lady that's been writing you?"

Kakashi knew rumors were what they wanted. He reached back like he was scratching his head nervously. His eyes closed, smiling, "any advice?"

Kotetsu grinned as if Kakashi had confided a secret in him. Izumo's smile was softer, kinder, almost familiar.

"Girls like when you talking about themselves, ask her a bunch of questions," Kotetsu said.

"You haven't dated in two years," Izumo objected offhandedly. He looked back at their superior. "Flowers, write about flowers. It could be boring textbook stuff and they'd still love it if you word it right."

Kakashi laughed a little and nodded. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Kakashi-sama," Izumo bowed and started for the door.

"How come you never told me that?" Kakashi could hear Kotetsu ask.

"I thought you didn't need my help with women."

He laughed again and shook his head. "Flowers huh?"

The following day Kakashi walked into one of the archive offices where medical ninja kept their books on rare medical plants. It was the only place he could think to find a book on flowers that he wouldn't need an excuse to read. He strolled down the hall, eyes scanning the page with the skilled practice he had gained from reading while walking with Icha Icha.

None of the people he passed bothered him now, not because it was porn, it was clearly some sort of textbook, but because he was the Hokage and he was probably doing something important. He appreciated that.

He made it back to his office and closed the book. Shizune was working in the hospital with Tsunade so he was alone with his paperwork, which he also appreciated.

He fell back into his chair after several hours of signing and shuffling, bodies moving in and out of his office. It was late again. Who knew you could lose track of time sitting in a chair and moving papers from one pile to another.

He looked up when there was a knock and the door cracked open. He smiled. If it weren't for the nightly bringing of mission reports he probably would never know when to go home.

"Thank you, Iruka."

The teacher smiled back, it seemed almost mischievous, "I was thinking."

Kakashi quirked a brow, "that sounds dangerous."

Iruka laughed his soft, beautiful laugh. "Next time after sparring you should buy dinner."

Kakashi leaned forward, interested to hear his reasoning. "Oh, why's that?"

"Because it's usually the dominant man that buys." Almost as soon as the words came out Iruka's face changed. He touched the back of his neck, laughing through his blush. "I mean you beat me in every match and I don't see that changing."

Kakashi chuckled softly and shrugged, "maa, alright, sensei." He stood from his desk, picking up the textbook he had left on the corner of his desk. Iruka hadn't convinced him he had to buy, but he had made it clear he wouldn't mind having dinner with him again, without the loud-mouthed former students hogging the conversations. They walked out of the office together and down the hall. "Did you know you can change the color of orchids by putting them in dyed water?"

"Have you been talking to Ino?" Iruka laughed lightly.

Kakashi smiled and waved the book. "You can lessen the potency of some chemicals by letting flowers absorb them and then turn the flowers into the medicine."

"Huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these dorks. Updates from here on out will be weekly. In writing future chapters I have a question to pose to my readers: would Kakashi sleep with Mai? Poll on my fanfiction page, or just comment with your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi looked up from his special edition copy of Icha Icha which held spicier chapters than the others. He was just in the mood to reread it for some reason. But he set it aside watching from the covered porch as the litter carrying his intended arrived.

After a month of rumors and shinobi giggling over their Hokage's love life, they deemed it time to invite her back to Konoha. Even Sakura had asked him directly if it was true and he had skirted the question with well-played awkwardness. He was a little proud of himself for fooling his former student so easily but also a little disappointed in her for falling for it.

Mai was helped out of the carrier. She smiled and stepped towards her host. Kakashi pushed himself to his feet to greet her properly. She held the front of her long dress to keep from tripping on the pair of steps to be in front of him. Her smile never changed, "good evening, my love."

Kakashi was taken aback by the familiarity. He cleared his throat and looked at the ninja that had escorted her. "Thank you for ensuring Lady Sikiyo's safety. I look forward to the report."

The three shinobi bowed. "Yes, Hokage-sama." When they took their leave he could hear them snickering, one cracking a crude joke.

He sighed, choosing to ignore it.

"I enjoyed your letters," Mai shared.

"I enjoyed writing them," he lied. In truth he enjoyed learning useless information about flowers and listening to Iruka laugh and tease each other over the strange things the other found interesting.

She took his arm and walked with him into the large home.

Her things were moved into the guest room she had taken before. He was aware of the kinds of things that would be said, like the joke the chunin had made. But he didn't care so much about the silly things people said.

In a few days they were seated in the council room together. Her eyes kept looking to the side of his face, he was well aware of it and kept looking forward boredly to keep from accidentally embarrassing her.

"The shinobi of the village favor Mai's presence." Koharu shared. "They believe our Hokage is happier. That he now leads with a heart for love and peace."

Kakashi sighed and put his chin on his hand. "Ma, such sappy ideology... can that not be brought up here? At least when I'm not around?"

He was ignored. "The villagers feel the same way." Homura added.

"I think it is a good time to ask the Feudal Lord for his permission to make this relationship official."

They were all in agreement.

After his day in the office he decided to visit Gai and inform him of the council's plans. They sat at the shogi board, as they usually did. Gai would never turn down a challenge from his rival.

"What could be a more beautiful expression of youth than the wonder of love! I have heard such great things about your relationship Kakashi!" Gai was practically throwing himself from his chair in all his movements.

"Good." Kakashi said, his voice monotone.

"But!" He leaned over the board dropping his voice to his take on a whisper. "I have also heard less innocent things."

Kakashi hummed looking over the board. The village thought the love was real, and what else did lovers who had been separated by such a distance for such a time do when reunited? It was all intentional, to see if there was any negativity in regards to the Hokage's 'distraction', and also to prove he could carry out his responsibilities in her presence.

"There is nothing more exuberant and joyous than love shared! And how one's heart thumps and bumps with the bouncing of two bodies joined in such youthful expression!"

Kakashi's eye lids lowered, in a blank look. "Gai, you do remember that this is all staged, right? That I'm not actually in love."

Gai's expression fell from a wide grin and wiggling brows to utter dismay. "How could you, Kakashi? To dishonor such a beautiful spring flower with un-pure corruption! A delicate rose will lose its petals if a man does not use love in handling it!"

"Please stop listening to rumors," Kakashi said quietly. "I have not dishonored Mai in any way." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

Gai was elated to hear such a thing and was grinning wide, nodding in approval. "Good, good! It will be a glorious wedding night! Two pure spring flowers cherishing one another in the spring of their youth!"

Kakashi sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell him his 'flower' had been corrupted by many dark things a long time ago.

After he won another match against his rival, Kakashi made his way home. He had his evening tea across from the woman that would be his wife. She was quiet, looking out towards the fireflies in the warm night air.

Kakashi watched her, wondering if someday he could love her. His gut felt ill at the unpleasantness of such a thought, to force himself to love someone. No, he would continue as planned, respectably, and as emotionally guarded as always.

The following afternoon Iruka was in his office. "Oh, um, Kakashi-sama," Iruka sounded more tense than usual. Then again genin exams were fast approaching. "I brought the list of students from my class and their most recent marks, like you asked."

"Thank you," Kakashi tapped a corner of his desk where Iruka could place them. After finishing the line he had been reading he looked up to notice the teacher seemed out of sorts. "Are you really that worried about your students passing?"

"No, no," Iruka reached up, touching the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'm a little worried, they'll make a mockery of my teaching and embarrass me in front of the Hokage. It's the same thing I worry about every exam time."

"You don't have to worry about your students embarrassing you, sensei," Kakashi spoke kindly and looked at his work again like nothing was amiss before delivering the punch line, "you do that well enough on your own." Iruka's shocked face turned pink as he scrambled for a response. Kakashi turned back with a humored smile, watching the teacher fumble through words. "Right now is a perfect example."

"What do you say when the Hokage is teasing you?" Iruka snapped and crossed his arms.

Kakashi chuckled and put up a hand to let him know he was done. He reached for the papers. "Do you have any you think will have a difficult time passing?"

"A few," Iruka sighed, arms falling to his side. "I'm trying to convince them it'd be best to wait until the next exam."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, Iruka." He looked up again when the chunin seemed to linger, shifting on his feet. "Was there something else?"

"Um," he touched the corner of his scar on his cheek. "I was thinking we could stop our sparring matches and I take my classes back."

Kakashi slid back in his chair. "Have I hurt your feelings that badly?"

Iruka's faced seemed to turn redder, "no! No. Um, it's just-..."

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a knock on the office door. It opened without Kakashi's acknowledgement. "I brought you lunch," she spoke in a sweet voice. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Kakashi waved her in. "No, we're nearly done." He didn't care what Iruka's reasons were. Those sparring matches were the only thing keeping him sane and he wasn't about to give them up. So he looked at his chunin and said in the kindest authoritative voice he could, "You can have your classes back, sensei. Kurenai feels it was too soon for her to return to work. You of course will have to take less mission room shifts, but your work load will remain the same after the exams are over."

Iruka seemed to understand. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Mai had stepped closer to the chunin at his desk. She smiled at the teacher. "Is he always so strict with you shinobi?"

Iruka looked at her, he was blank, for the first time Kakashi couldn't read him and he wondered what he was trying so hard to hide. Then he smiled, his soft humored smile, and answered, "no, not all of us." He bowed low, "good day, Kakashi-sama." He stood again and walked towards the door.

"Will I have to keep reminding you, sensei?" Kakashi leaned onto his hand.

Iruka turned back, Kakashi didn't see his smile. He saw the blankness of usually gentle eyes. "Afraid so, Kakashi-sama." He walked out of the room.

Kakashi barely pondered the bizarre interaction before he looked at the woman still standing near his desk. "I won't stay long. I just thought it would be good to be present, show my support for you."

Kakashi nodded and took the offered bento box to eat at his desk. "Thank you." He watched her leave again and slid back in his chair, thinking over his words and how he could have offended the chunin.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi sat quietly in the audience hall, closest to the head seat. His hands politely folded in his lap while Koharu spoke on their behalf. He had found it best in these kinds of situations to let his experienced council members handle the politics, he was still learning. 

“The leader of the Hacho village was elected just recently wasn't he?" The feudal lord's question was poised more as a statement.

"Yes," Homura answered.

"They only recently became a democratic village," a councilman pointed.

"Yes," the Hokage’s council agreed.

"So he hasn't been their leader long then?" Another finished the thought.

"Two years," Koharu said.

"Hmmm." He nodded his head thoughtfully. "And you think it best to weave our villages more closely together?"

"The Hacho village has been a great ally to Konoha for many years." Koharu pointed.

"Yes, yes, we know that," a councilman from the other side of the table spoke.

"But what if this woman's father suddenly falls out of favor with the village and they elect a new leader?"

"Then we will have married our Hokage to the daughter of a disgraced man."

"It all seems very risky."

"This union seems to only benefit one side."

The men were talking to themselves, words of caution being passed up and down the one side of the table.

The Fire Daimyo was waving his fan, listening to the back and forth, humming and nodding his head. He looked at Kakashi, pointing the fan. "What do you say? What do you think is best for the village, Lord Sixth?"

Kakashi sighed. He had really just hoped to be the silent presence and let the council decide for themselves. “I believe Lady Sikiyo would be an asset to the village. She is kind, caring, and honorable, just as I imagine her father is with his own village. I do not see their family falling out of favor anytime soon.”

“Says the man who shares a bed with her,” mumbled a man across the table under his breath.

“Hmm?” The Lord’s head rose, listening to the accusation. “Then we don’t have a choice, do we? I really would have liked to of thought this out more.” He spoke as if talking to a defiant child.

His council walked out of the meeting hall when it was all over. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of the white robe.

“It seems that rumor worked in our favor,” Koharu said smugly.

“Hn,” Kakashi made a non-comital noise. He really didn’t like how his superiors were handling the situation. Surely he wanted to keep the Daimyo’s respect, but at the same time once the relationship was official this whole thing would die down, a rumor is boring when it’s true.

The approval of the courtship meant more public appearances were arranged. They sat together at fine restaurants, visited decadent tea rooms, but he really just enjoyed their walks. She would hold his arm and smile, making small talk, and chatting with villagers if they stopped them.

Sometimes he wondered how much of it was an act for her. Not that it mattered anyway.

He looked down the table at the chunin teachers beside him after the last student had left the room. “Was that all of them?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” a homeroom teacher answered.

Kakashi looked over the papers in front of him. “Not a lot of graduates this year.”

“Next year will have higher numbers,” another instructor pointed. “Some of Iruka’s students chose not to take the exam this year.”

Kakashi turned his head to the other side of the table. “So they took your advice, sensei?”

Iruka seemed to try and look down at his own papers. “I don’t like telling them they aren’t ready but I didn’t want them to get discouraged by failing the exam.”

“Ma, I’m sure your students will be fine next year,” Kakashi tried to sound reassuring, “after all they have you as a teacher.”

He was pulled away from watching the light blush that spread across Iruka’s face by the teacher beside him. “Have you given any thought to the genin team assignments?”

“I have,” Kakashi answered. He stood from his chair. “But I’ve got a lot more to consider. Thank you, all for all you’ve done this past year. I’m sure teaching these brats isn’t always easy.”

There was a chorus of ‘thank you, Kakashi-sama’s from the teachers behind him as he left.

The next few nights he spent trying to decide which genin teams would be best together based on their skills and marks. This was his first time making such an important decision and he wanted to do it right.

Shizune set down a pile of scrolls, and looked over his shoulder. “Have you made any decisions at all?”

Kakashi sighed and sat back in his chair. “They’re all too mediocre. Test scores just don’t tell you enough about the kind of shinobi they’ll become, what kind of leadership they need, and how they’ll work as a team.”

“You were a jonin leader, Kakashi-sama,” Shizune reminded with a kind smile. “You know they’ll learn to work together eventually.”

Kakashi put his chin on his hand. “Ma, eventually could mean a long time, though.”

Shizune chuckled a little and picked up the tray of used tea mugs that had been collecting at his desk. “I’ll take care of these and leave you to decide then.”

“Yah,” he nodded and looked up. “Good night, Shizune. Thank you for your help today.”

“It’s my job, Kakashi-sama,” she smiled back. 

He sighed and leaned forward again, sifting through the papers, trying to arrange them in groups of three. He looked up when the office door opened. The bashful academy teacher walked in carrying the stack of mission reports. “Oh, um, I didn’t expect to see you here, Hokage-sama.”

“Where else would I be?” Kakashi asked, amused the teacher was so shocked to see him. Hadn’t he gotten used to seeing him in the office so late?

“Well, erm, with your, uh- With Lady Sikiyo,” Iruka answered.

“Oh,” Kakashi lost his smile for a second, he had almost forgotten about her. He looked down at the papers on his desk realizing he’d have to lie to Iruka. “This is more important, sensei.”

“Team assignments?” Iruka turned his head, setting the paperwork in his hands on the desk. 

Kakashi hummed with a slow nod. “Any suggestions?”

“From me?” Iruka touched the scar on his cheek with a light flush, “I’m just a school teacher. But-…”

Kakashi looked up again. “Yes?”

Iruka let out a small laugh and reached for the papers, separating two of the new genin sheets. “These two will kill each other.”

“Remind you of anyone?” Kakashi asked back humoredly. 

Iruka smiled and reached for another sheet. “She could balance them out.” He turned it in his hand to pass it back to the Hokage.

Kakashi took hold of the paper being offered to him and looked up to thank the chunin academy teacher. Iruka’s eyes met his and he was happy to be able to read the happiness in those eyes, similar to the way they shinned after a good natured jest over dinner. Iruka was genuinely happy to be of help anyway he could. The world needed more shinobi like him.

Iruka let go and turned his face towards the bookshelves. He held his arm across his chest.

Kakashi looked down at the team Iruka had just put together. Their skills seemed to fit, he might just keep this arrangement.

“Hopefully you won’t be here too much later, Kakashi-sama,” Iruka said quietly. He turned back at the man at the desk.

“Hm?” Kakashi hummed in question, confused as to the sudden change in attitude, and why Iruka was giving his vacant, unreadable smile again.

“I’m sure your company is wanted elsewhere,” his voice had a gentle teasing tone like he used when they were sparring, but it seemed almost too perfect somehow.

“Are you saying you don’t want my company, sensei?” Kakashi shot back, finding humor in the way the tan face lit up. 

“What? No! But- this is your office. I’m the-” the flustered face turned back to the papers between them. “I’ll be going so you can get back to work, Kakashi-sama.”

“Drop the ‘sama’ part, sensei,” Kakashi drawled without looking up but hearing the footsteps cross the room.

“Stop calling me ‘sensei’ and I’ll think about it,” Iruka replied, sounding like a friendly challenge.

“Fair,” Kakashi agreed and watched the man leave.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the chapter I asked you all to help me with. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm posting it so soon because I'm really excited for you all to read it.

Kakashi watched the last of the crates be carried into his home. He didn’t realize just how much of Mai’s things were being delivered. She had said she was sending for some more clothes and necessities, which he understood. Now that their relationship was common knowledge in the village and some time had passed, it made sense for her to move in. Things were progressing as planned. He didn’t mind sharing his home either, not really, because it had never truly felt like his. 

He did find, however, that sharing a space with someone took some accommodation. His nightly reflections over tea became an opportunity for them to sit together. Sometimes in idle chatter, but mostly in silence. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, it was the nagging kind, a reminder they had nothing to talk about.

He found himself running into the nightly delivery of the mission room reports a lot more often and he’d take time to chat with whomever was delivering them. 

Kotetsu and Izumo didn’t mind, Genma tried to crack jokes about the lazy Hokage working so hard, Raidou wasn’t one for conversation, but his interactions with Iruka seemed to stand out among the others, and he wasn’t sure why.

Their sparring matches resumed and he was thankful to be away from his office chair, if only for a short while. Although he did decide to forego the dinners afterwards to make it seem like he had someone to get back to. Most nights after the exercises she let him be to go soak sore muscles and dress the light scrapes alone on his side of the house, not even expecting him for tea.

His existence seemed to feel like it was a little lonelier now than it had been before. 

He looked across the tired glow of evening light. It was getting late into the year, night coming sooner, and cold air stung on overworked bodies. He watched the chunin trying to catch his breath, leaning on a tree for support. He could practically see the steam rolling off him, and he had no doubt he would have had no problem seeing it if he still had the sharingan.

He had caught himself thinking about that a lot lately. If he still had Obito’s eye would he of been able to catch the exact moment the brown eyes darted away? Would the subtle shades Iruka’s face turn out to be more obvious and distinct?

It was silly thoughts that occupied the space that having to strategize on deadly missions had left behind when he became Hokage.

The cold air made catching his own breath harder as he continued watching the chunin take large gulps from his canteen. He suddenly regretted not bringing his own. He hadn’t realized just how hard he had worked himself. 

Iruka was getting better at reading his movements. To the point that nearly every planned strike was just a graze as he managed to move just so, avoiding the brunt of the attack.

Kakashi wondered if Iruka was really getting stronger or himself weaker.

“That was a good match,” Iruka smiled, pushing off the tree and stepping towards him. “Do you need some water, Kakashi-sama?”

Kakashi shook his head and forced himself to stand upright and look the man in the eye. “No. Thank you for the offer, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka smiled. “I’ll see you next week then? Maybe we should meet earlier, since it is getting dark sooner?”

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, “afraid to be out after sunset with me, Iruka?”

The fading light made it harder to see the man’s blush but it wasn’t completely unnoticeable. “I wouldn’t want you to have too much of an advantage, Kakashi,” he replied, stressing the man’s name.

“Ma, what advantage?” Kakashi asked back. “My sharingan’s gone, if you recall, Iruka.”

“You still have that incredible sense of smell, Kakashi.”

“You’re right,” Kakashi agreed with a shrug, deciding to undersell his skills, “but my nose doesn’t track as well as a nin-dog or even an Inazuka. It’s just good for noticing things.”

Iruka laughed, “like what?”

“Like…” He slid his hands into his pockets leaning forward in a taunting way, “you always smell like tea leaves and sandal wood.”

Iruka blushed again and reached up for his ponytail. “I thought you’d say I smelt like ramen.”

“Not as bad as Naruto,” he waved a gloved hand and they both laughed.

Kakashi walked into his now shared home. The lights had been left on for him, he turned them out as he went. He sighed gratefully after sliding closed the screen door to his bathroom and turning the tap over the large tub.

The room started to fill with a warm steam as he began pulling off his old jonin uniform. He hissed finding a sore arm. Iruka had placed a strike to his chakra point. He was sure it was intentional but the chunin lacked the Hyuuga eyes to really drive the pinch home.

He stepped over the edge of the bamboo tub and lowered himself into the soothing hot bath. He let out another wonderful breath, letting his head drop back against the rounded edge and closing his eyes. 

He felt as if time was melting, his muscles were melting, he was suspended in a blissfully sore body in a calm sea of warmth. 

Then there was a gentle knock on his serenity.

He sat up and tuned his head.

They knocked again. “Kakashi-sama?” It was Mai’s voice and it seemed quiet and unsure, standing outside his bathroom door.

“Yes?” He called back curiously, wondering what would bring her to his side of the residence so late, and while he was in a bath no less.

“Is your face covered?”

None of him was covered. He stared at the seam of the door. Waiting, wondering if she was planning what he thought she was. “Why?”

“I would like to join you.” Her voice was a lot more confident than it had been a moment ago.

Kakashi sat up further, reaching for the paper mask that was kept on a shelf with the towels. He secured it over his ears. “You can open the door.”

There was the smallest amount of hesitation, but the sound of the wooden frame sliding through the track cut through the silence. Her bare feet barely breached the doorway, she held her robe closed at her breasts. 

This was not Kakashi's first time being nude in front of a woman, and this particular women was intended to be his wife, so he wasn't tense, but he wasn't relaxed either. His eyes never left her face.

The dark brown hair that usually spent its days tied up and pinned was free to tumble down in delicate waves over her shoulders.

He was well aware of her vulnerability, of her presenting it to him. So his grey eyes stayed on hers.

"Would you like me to join you?" Her voice was soft again.

He thought of his options, of her intentions. If emotional love wasn't blooming, perhaps physical love could fill its place. He saw her logic, he felt its flaws.

He felt as though he was betraying everything Jiraiya had once held dear. No Icha Icha hero would ever respect him.

But this was real life and he would respect his wife to never treat her like a conquest.

He stood from the tub, unhindered by his nudity. Mai turned her eyes to the doorjamb. He tied a towel to his waist and approached the still body, wet feet gently falling across the tiles.

Her eyes stayed downcast as he came to a stop in front of her. "Not tonight," he said softly, raising the robe from where it had sunk down her arm.

He took a step to the side to move past her. Stopping with more soft words, making a promise to keep this from happening again. "I will love you before I love you."

She looked up from where she had been staring at the floor, asking the wall in front of her, "and if you never love me?"

The man in the hall behind her paused, but he didn't have an answer so he started again for his room.

The door slid closed behind him and he exchanged the towel for pair of boxers before sliding down to lay on his bed.

He sighed heavily and pulled the paper mask from his face, the elastic bands snapping off his ears. He dropped his arms onto the bed.

She loved him. How or when wasn't obvious, but it didn't matter.

His own heart felt nothing more for her than a warm understanding, a compliance to her company.

He closed his eyes, wondering if he had done the right thing. He remembered Gai's flower metaphors and his promise to honor her.

Still, the stress of his work, this situation, the genin exams that had just passed, surely sexual release could have done his mind and body good.

But he couldn't go back on his promise now.

He turned and pushed himself from the bottom of the futon up to the pillows. He reached for his copy of Icha Icha he kept under them. Least he could do was push these thoughts away through familiar distraction and think about something else before falling asleep, falling into his dreams.

_He looked at the village outside his office window. The sky was a queer unsettling color. The room was smaller than it should be. The bookshelves closed in. His legs felt like folding. He was suffocating._

_The office door opened. His body felt warm. His hands felt kind. His smile was beautiful. His mouth was full of oxygen. Kakashi could breathe again._

It had been an odd dream but Kakashi never was one to dwell on his dreams. It wouldn't do good to wonder why his office had been trying to kill him and why it was Iruka that saved him. It had been a strange and stressful day. It had been many strange and stressful days.

He looked up at the ANBU standing in front of his desk. He found it difficult to assign missions to shinobi he considered his friends. He almost wanted to give them a choice, but that wasn't how a village was run.

"How have you been, Tenzou?"

"Kakashi-sama, I like my new identity," he said awkwardly, touching the back of his head. "It’s what my friends know me as."

"We aren't friends?" Kakashi asked with a tilt of his head.

"N-no! Ah, of course we are, senapai- I mean, Hokage-sama."

"Drop the sama bit. Though, I'm not fond of senapai either... ah, uh-well. I did call you here for a reason. I've got an assignment for you."

"Oh, of course," Yamato nodded obediently.

Kakashi sighed and pushed the scroll across his desk. "You might have a hard time with it." He watched the man's reaction as he read. "Given your history... I'd accept a denial of this post from you, but- given your history you're the only shinobi I'd trust with such an assignment."

"What will happen to Lord Orichimaru if I refuse?"

"A prison cell will be a hard place to keep him..." Kakashi answered carefully, "and he can't continue his research unsupervised."

"I see..." the man's arms lowered, open scroll at his side. “Can I think about it?"

"You have until tomorrow evening," Kakashi agreed.

"What will be my new identity?"

"You won't have one."

The man nodded, bowed and left the office.

After he left Iruka entered. "I saw Yamato-san leaving. I waited until your meeting was over to bring these in," he shared, placing the papers in their usual place on the Hokage's desk.

Kakashi didn't answer. He really hated having to make the difficult decisions that affected his sinobis’ lives. What if this assignment was too much? What if there was a tragedy? It was a lot more responsibility than being a jonin leader.

He looked up at Iruka. "Enjoying your classes, sensei?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, thank you, Kakashi-sama." He smiled awkwardly and looked off at the wall. "I'll be going, unless there's something else?"

"Nothing I need,” he turned the paper in front of him, reading again.

“Oh, alright then.” He moved towards the door. “Good-night, Kakashi.” He stopped to turn back.

Kakashi looked up, smiling. “Good-night, Iruka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning to my lovely readers, this slow burn is about to get flambeed.


	13. Chapter 13

Kakashi interlaced his fingers, elbows on his desk. He was always pleasantly surprised when his former students barged in for a midday visit. It didn't happen as often as it used to. They were busy, adult-ish shinobi now and he had a village to run. Most of his friendly interactions were Iruka based.

Sakura tucked her hands behind her back and swayed on her feet. "How's your girlfriend, Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto snickered, smiling wide, a more sinister looking grin than the jonin's former teacher had.

He turned his head, pretending to be bashful. "Uh, Sakura, I shouldn't talk about such things with my students." He rubbed the back of his neck intentionally while smiling at them again.

"Former students," Sakura stressed. "Are you going to marry her, sensei?" Her hopeless romantic self leaned forward, anxious for an answer.

"Uhm," Kakashi tried to laugh tensely. "We've talked about it."

Sakura gasped and leapt towards his desk, slamming her hands down. "You have to ask her properly!"

Kakashi blinked from his shock and looked at the blond who was laughing so hard he was holding the front of his jacket.

Kakashi kept the nervous grin and shy eyes, channeling the way the teacher sometimes looked at him. "Th-thank you, Sakura."

"This is so exciting!" She fell back, clapping her hands. "When was the last time a Hokage got married?"

"She's really pretty too," Naruto chimed. "I thought something was up. She wouldn't stop asking about you when I was showing her the village."

"What did she ask?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruto looked up in thought. It had been a few months ago. "Like what your duties were and stuff. She was kind of annoying..." Naruto shared.

"You dope!" Sakura hit his arm. "You're talking about the future wife of the Hokage! Show some respect."

That hit him like a punch to the gut Iruka had managed to land the last time they were fighting in dimly lit woods.

"Hey, yeah!" Naruto seemed to be reminded of something and turned to his leader with a scary looking grin. "Has that lady seen your face? Or do you keep it on all the time?"

Now he was annoyed, forgetting all about the harsh realization of really being married. He looked at his subordinate with a blank stare.

Naruto was still giggling, but before Sakura could hit him again, this time for being a perv, the office door opened.

Iruka was working in one of the archive rooms that day, as he did every other weekend, post exams. There was a little dip in pressure on the teachers, as several were settling into their new students' personalities.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily. "I've been so busy with missions I haven't seen you! We should go get ramen!" Naruto seemed ready to drag the man to the noodle shop at that very second.

Iruka smiled back. "I'm working today, Naruto. Maybe tomorrow?"

Before he could answer Sakura burst forward. "Have you heard the good news, sensei! There's going to be a wedding!"

Kakashi felt his heart sinking into his stomach.

Iruka laughed. "Really? I haven't heard anything like that. Who's getting married?"

He should have told him.

"Kakashi-sama!"

The papers in the teacher's hands slipped and he scrambled to catch them. Somehow Kakashi's feet were planted and he was out of his chair, watching the chunin laugh and thank his former students for help in the next second. "Sorry. That was- uh, shocking." He looked at Kakashi, standing behind his desk.

Kakashi was frozen, seeing something that looked like it could be hurt in those beautiful brown eyes. But they closed before he could really read them. Iruka was smiling. "Congratulations, Kakashi-sama." Something felt off, but he couldn't say what. "Lady Sikiyo seems like a lovely woman." He took the papers from the genuinely happy jonins to take to the stack of paperwork already on the Hokage's desk. "I'm sure she'll make you happy."

Kakashi blinked. Being closer let him hear the strain in his voice. "Thank you, Iruka..." his own voice even, trying to figure out his chunin shaped puzzle.

What was this?

"Can't we get ramen after you're done working, sensei?" Naruto asked as the three started to leave his office, Sakura offering a happy little wave of good-bye.

Kakashi sank heavily into his chair again, stuck between thinking too hard and not thinking hard enough.

Shizune walked in sometime later. After he had sorted and stored his feelings, after he had given up trying to decipher his Iruka shaped code. "I've brought you coffee, Kakashi-sama, and a council meeting has been arranged for next week."

"Thank you, Shizune," he said quietly.

"Something wrong?"

He looked up, forcing a smile. "Of course not."

She smiled back, took a stack of papers and started reading through them.

Kakashi looked at his intended as they walked towards the Hokage's council chambers in the tower. They hadn't talked since the incident in his bathroom. In fact they had hardly seen each other. Mai kept to her side of the house. He felt a little guilty about it, wondering if he had broken her heart.

He had heard things from his shinobi and villagers about her wonderings through the village markets and interactions with the public. They adored her the way they were meant to. Whether her smile and grace was all an act or was genuine Kakashi had yet to figure out.

"I think it's time to make the engagement announcements," Koharu said, sipping her tea.

Homura nodded. "Yes, during the New Year's celebrations would be a good time."

"Everyone will already be in high spirits, it will be one more thing to celebrate," Koharu finished.

"We should make preparations, entertainers, merchants, and shop keepers are already sending requests to enter the village for the festival."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll assign more shinobi for security reasons. Crowds also bring pick-pockets."

"True enough."

"We'll attend the festival together," Mai said with a glance at Kakashi. "Celebrating our engagement and the new year among the villagers. It will look good."

Kakashi looked back at her and nodded. "Of course."

"Good," Koharu agreed. "Now, as far as the wedding is concerned…"

Kakashi snapped his head back towards her. "Do you really think we need to talk about it now?"

"Why not now?" She asked back. "The village is in favor, the Daimyo has given his permission, we could save some stress by planning it so early."

"A spring wedding," Mai shared. "Everything should be perfect. This is the Hokage's wedding."

The old woman nodded. "Extravagant, in other words."

"Hm," Homura hummed in agreement. "We will exchange letters regarding the costs."

"It shouldn't be too over the top," Mai said. "We wouldn't want the villagers to feel belittled, this is as much about them as it is about us."

 _"Us."_ That word was like a cold kunai against his skin.

"Very true," Homura nodded.

"We should keep it traditional as well," Mai went on. "We'll want a feeling of nostalgia and grandeur."

"So right."

"Sometime in March for the wedding date?" She posed. "The cherry blossoms will be in bloom."

 _"March? That's only three and a half months."_ He opened his mouth to give his opinion but was unable to say it.

"Very good. The rest is all details," Koharu was elated, "the village will be overjoyed for their Hokage."

The eyes in the room turned on him. He held in his sigh and nodded. They were all right, this was for the village.

Kakashi was glad to have a sparring session with the academy instructor that evening. He felt like he had suddenly lost control over his own life. He had felt this way before, when he was younger, he had poured himself into his training then too.

Metal clangs rang out as he deflected the thrown shuriken. He rotated and released the kunai towards the trees. Another, distant sound let him know the man had blocked it.

 _"There."_ Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he sprang for the trees.

He didn't understand why he felt the way he did. He'd known this was coming.

The chakra in Iruka's hands blocked the swing of Kakashi's arm. He rolled his hand and caught the teacher's wrist.

From the beginning he'd known this marriage was coming. He hadn't cared then.

Iruka spun, aimed a kick for Kakashi's knee.

His council had picked her. He had agreed to all of their reasoning.

Kakashi caught the heel of the teacher's sandal. Iruka pushed off of him and flipped back, landing on his feet. They rushed towards each other again.

Mai was kind, intelligent, and perfect for the job of being his wife. Where had his apathy gone? He didn't love her, he had never loved her, but he hadn't cared before.

His forearm blocked another strike. Iruka leaned back to dodge the next attack.

Why did he care now, so suddenly?

Iruka rolled forward, releasing a breath, face flush from exertion, trying to keep up. For a split second Kakashi caught soft brown eyes. The tension he was holding, being ready for the next move while simultaneously planning his own, it was gone. Like someone had snapped their fingers and his brain had purged every single thought, save one.

He had feelings for Iruka.

Reality came crashing back. The fist made contact with his face. His head snapped to the side from the blow and he fell down onto one knee.

"Oh! Kakashi, are you okay?!" Iruka's hands flew up. "I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi held his eye. He looked up at the panic on Iruka's face. The chunin was quick to summon a first aid kit. He knelt down, presenting him with an ice pack.

"Thanks," Kakashi mumbled. He hissed slightly, touching it to his stinging face. He shifted to sit down with a sigh.

Iruka was still kneeling besides him. "Why did you stop blocking?"

Kakashi's eye drifted to the dirt. "I was distracted."

Iruka let out a small laugh, like he didn't believe him. He looked around the empty training grounds. "By what?"

"You."

The humor on Iruka's face fell so suddenly it was visible. "Ka-kashi-sama…?"

Kakashi pushed himself onto his feet quickly. "Thank you, sensei," he kept his voice even as he passed back the cold pack. "I need to go." Before Iruka could say anything else he disappeared into the trees.

The sun had just finished setting. He was glad for the dim light as he quickly skirted around the village to get back to the compound. He felt irritation settling in, seeing most of the lights on, and remembering he wasn't living alone anymore.

"Kakashi, you're early," Mai's voice greeted him. "Dinner's just been prepared."

He nodded numbly. "Let me go clean up."

He sighed looking at himself in the mirror above the bathroom sink. He cupped his hands under the flow of cold water and splashed it up onto his face again. Holding the cold fingers to his eye a little longer. He could practically feel it starting to swell.

How could he of been so stupid?

Maybe it was because he was seeing him more or because Iruka never had an atelier motive to anything he did. He was pure hearted and open in a world of closed doors and careful words. He trusted Iruka more than any one of his advisors. Shizune relayed his every action to Tsunade, although it might have been to be helpful he wasn't keen on it. He and Gai were friends but he wasn't about to share his deepest most personal feelings with him. The man would cry and shout and be all over the emotional range.

Iruka was safe, easily predictable and never asking questions that were hard for him to answer.

And he was in love with him?

He turned off the water and dried his face before slipping his mask back up. He pulled on the white Hokage robe, it was what was expected of him.

Dinner was short and quiet. He had had a stressful enough day without trying to navigate the art of small talk. He just wanted to go to bed and forget this day had happened.

In the stillness of his bedroom he stared at his ceiling.

An uneasy feeling settled in his chest. He sighed and rolled onto his side. He is the Hokage and he had already made promises to do what was best for the village.

Marrying Mai was honorable, logical, dutiful...

And somehow wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Her arm was linked with his, as it often was when they walked the village streets together. More than usual, people stopped them, today to congratulate them. He was nearly afraid the awkward tension in his body would be visible to others every time they smiled and waved. He felt his guts churn.

The New Year’s Festival was always a crowd bringer to their village. There was street cart vendors with exotic food, games children could play for stuffed prizes, and after sunset there would be fireworks.

Kakashi looked at the face beside his. “I hear your village’s festival is also a sight to behold.”

She smiled back at him. “The firework displays have always been my favorite.”

“I hope Konoha’s live up to your expectations,” he replied. “Last year’s was-” he stopped midsentence looking towards the familiar sound that shouldn’t be making the hairs on his neck tingle.

They had reached Ichiraku Ramen. In the flux of people the little noodle shop was filled, patrons were even standing in the street, eating out of the kind of cups that instant ramen was made in. 

He was there. Laughing with his comrades over his favorite meal, in the noise of happy celebration.

He felt the arm holding his shy away and he realized he’d been staring. He turned to his companion, trying to recover with something, anything.

Mai only smiled, her red glossed lips, stretching over perfect teeth. “I’ll find a place for us to watch the fireworks. I trust a former shinobi like yourself would be able to find me in a crowd.”

He nodded dumbly, wondering why she was offering. If she knew. In the weeks leading up to the announcement Mai had been more of a presence in the tower. Eating lunch with him, bringing him dinner. He had tried his hardest to swallow down his feelings but he was sure, the way she smiled sadly, she knew something, just how much he couldn’t say.

Kakashi watched her go before walking towards the group of three shinobi. “Enjoying the festival?”

They all snapped upright. “Hokage-sama!”

They dropped to a bow so quickly one spilt his ramen cup. Kakashi waved a hand, “enough with the ‘sama’ please.”

“Oh, um…” Only Iruka was smiling at him. The other two were trying to figure out what to say, and then one started to tease the other about spilling his ramen. 

Iruka laughed again, a rolling wonderful sound that turned Kakashi’s core into a terrible tidal wave. He swallowed hard, and clenched his jaw, trying to keep control of himself.

Then they were gone. The two had walked back under the banner into the ramen shop to get the man a refill.

It was just the two of them.

Iruka smiled and tilted his head in a sort of lazy bow. “Kakashi-sama.” Then he turned and started walking.

Kakashi felt himself following. “Were you going to watch the fireworks, Iruka?”

Feet stopped and beautiful brown eyes turned to him, he felt oddly like they were searching for something. Then they looked down shyly. “I was. Shouldn’t you be-” He lifted his head, looked down the street, then back at the Hokage. He started walking again. “I read the official announcement,” Iruka said, there was no mistaking the sadness in his voice this time.

Kakashi didn’t know what to say. He wanted to confess everything and nothing all in one second. He was so afraid of his own tongue he dared not to say anything.

Iruka laughed again and touched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. “I didn’t mean it to sound that way.”

“How did you mean it?” Kakashi asked. 

“Just, um, congratulations, I guess.” He turned down a side street. There was fewer people and more shadows cast from the setting sun. 

“Ma, you don’t sound very convincing, sensei,” Kakashi teased with a smile behind his mask. He wanted to see the man blush again.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said instead. His voice was honest and it shocked him a little. “It just seems kind of strange to me.”

“Marriage? Or marriage to me?” Kakashi replied in a jesting tone. 

That did it. Iruka was blushing, his eyes downcast to the side, watching the street as they walked. The shadows were getting longer.

Wait, why had that made him blush?

“I am happy for you, Kakashi-sama.” He turned again, heading towards residential streets, almost as if on autopilot.

Kakashi walked beside him, not caring about anything else. “Are you, Iruka?”

“Of course I am,” he lifted his head smiling wide, but it seemed too perfect to be real.

What was he trying so hard to hide?

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kakashi said honestly. All he wanted was his shinobi to be happy, for his village to be happy, for Iruka to be happy.

Iruka’s feet stopped and he looked up at the building. “It seems I’ve walked home…”

Kakashi smiled. “I thought you were going to watch the fireworks.”

“I guess my feet had other plans,” he laughed tensely, touching the back of his head again.

There was a flash of light and they both looked up. Kakashi hadn’t realized his eyes had adjusted to the dark, to the dimly lit streets, until there were explosions of bright colors against the inky sky.

It wasn’t the best of places to see the fireworks. Others were out lining the banks of the river or on rooftops, but his eyes dropped back to the face illuminated by changing colors, and he felt like they should be jealous of him. He stared at the teacher’s wonder stuck lips.

Then Iruka’s chin dropped and he was staring back. His eyes. They weren’t calm and warm, and welcoming, they were aching, and longing for the exact same thing he was.

Kakashi could see it, as plainly written across his face as any one of the man’s reports had been. 

The fireworks display went on and they stared, not exchanging a single word. Kakashi watched the knot in the teacher’s throat move as he swallowed. He watched the way his eyes caught the changing lights. The way his blush disappeared in the dark between them.

Was this real?

The spell was broken by the sound of the village applauding and cheering after the final onslaught of blasts in the night sky, after the last light fizzled out.

They blinked and it was the two of them, alone on a dark street.

“Would you like to come in for tea, Kakashi-sama?” Iruka asked, and Kakashi could tell from his voice he hadn’t really meant to say it.

Still, he nodded. He watched the man open the door and followed him inside, “thank you, sensei.”

Iruka turned on the lights, walking into the small apartment. He reached down, pulling off his sandals. Kakashi did the same out of curtesy before fallowing him into the bright kitchen. 

“Um, have a seat, Kakashi-sama,” Iruka offered tensely before going to the cupboards to occupy himself.

It was extremely odd to have the Hokage of the village as a guest in one’s home. They both recognized that. Still, Kakashi visited Gai in his room all the time. Surely this wasn’t so unheard of. 

Iruka looked over his shoulder briefly while pouring their tea. Kakashi caught the slightest blush on the teacher’s face as he laid the Hokage cap on his table. He really couldn’t stand the thing. He thought it made him look shorter somehow.

Iruka turned and put the cup in front of him. Kakashi thanked him. Iruka sat across his superior with his own cup in hand. “I really am happy for you, Kakashi-sama. Mai seems like a wonderful woman,” he tried to pick up a conversation.

His grey eyes watched the teacher’s face. His voice was a happy tone as it usually was but his eyes, they seemed distant, detached somehow. Kakashi wondered what he was thinking, really. If he had been mistaking Iruka’s kindness for something else.

He looked down at the tea cup, reaching for it. The teacher’s dishware was plainer than what was left to him at his new home, and there was a chip in the rim from a fall. He thought of the curse that must have escaped Iruka’s innocent mouth when he dropped it. He pushed the thought away. They were talking about Mai. “She’s perfect.”

Iruka smiled. It didn’t last long, eyes drifting back to his tea.

Kakashi saw it. “But I don’t love her,” he decided to be honest.

Iruka’s head snapped up. His face became brighter. Kakashi’s gut twisted. Was he seeing what he wanted or was it real? “But- then why are you marrying her?”

Kakashi watched the tan hands on his cup, lifting it for another drink. One had a scar, a long white scar across the back of his hand from his first knuckle to the bone of his wrist. He looked up again realizing he had been quiet for too long. “My council suggested it. The Hokage needs a wife.”

“Lady Tsunade-” 

“A different circumstance,” Kakashi interrupted.

“So… it’s not real then?” He sounded hopeful.

“It’s real,” Kakashi corrected, “I just don’t love her.”

“Oh,” he said quietly.

The next words were on the tip of his tongue. He could feel them sitting at the edge of his throat wanting desperately to be said out loud. Kakashi knew fear on the battlefield, courage was sometimes all a shinobi had, but this, it was a new terror entirely. He stared at his untouched tea, stomach too tight to spare a sip. 

He understood, at least part of him, that this was wrong. He had made a mistake drifting so easily to Iruka and away from his responsibilities, but the look in those brown eyes and the way a shy smile convinced itself into the corners of his lips, had him questioning everything he knew he should do. 

Temptation sat literally just in front of him. His toes were just over the edge of a cliff, all he had to do was tip forward and fall.

He took a step back.

“I should go,” he said tensely. He stood from his chair and stepped out of the kitchen.

Iruka followed him. “Oh, um, did I say something?”

“No,” Kakashi said quickly. He felt his heart racing, feet begging to jump, and it was terrifying.

“Kakashi,” Iruka’s voice was worried, almost panicked, afraid he’d done something wrong.

Kakashi froze near the door. He couldn’t let him think that. “Iruka…” his name felt nice on his tongue. He heard the pad of his bare feet come closer. His eyes closed, body tense, he was stuck.

“I’m sorry,” Iruka said carefully. “I didn’t mean to pry. I won’t say anything, if you’re worried…”

“It’s not you that worries me,” Kakashi shared. He let out a sigh and turned back towards him. “It’s me.”

Iruka swallowed a thick knot in his throat, his cheeks turning pinker. “W-what are you saying, Kakashi-sama?” Iruka seemed more hopeful than confused, brown eyes shining. He knew exactly what he was saying.

Kakashi stepped towards him. His hand hesitantly reached for the teacher’s face, suddenly wanting to just to touch him. 

Iruka’s eyes slid closed as soft breath escaped him, he leaned into the touch and Kakashi was falling.

He was painfully aware of his predicament and what the right thing to do was. The smart thing. It would be to put space between them, a lot of space.

What he ached for was the opposite. His feet refused to move. He knew he should stop touching him. That the warmth of his skin on his, in just those light brushes, would make him want to touch more of him.

Iruka’s eyes opened. The shining brown irises held so much pain and yearning. Kakashi forgot how to breathe.

Iruka’s fingers found Kakashi’s, pulling his hand away from his face, doing what the other man lacked the will to do. "You can't start- this- with me," he said in warning, but his voice held no conviction.

"I can't stop," Kakashi corrected. “I don’t know what this is, but I think you feel it too.”

Iruka’s eyes fell down between them. Kakashi’s hand still in his. “But-”

Kakashi had heard enough. He didn’t want to think about Mai, about his responsibilities, he wanted to forget about everything. He just wanted Iruka.

Before the other man could protest any more he moved forward, releasing the tan hand in his, and slid his arms around Iruka’s middle, to pull his body against his. He wouldn’t let go. Not yet.

Iruka relaxed against him. His hands clutched at the white robe.

Kakashi could feel the promise of a warm body beneath his covered palms. Before he realized what he was doing his hand slid down over Iruka’s back. He could feel the toned muscles and delicate curve of his spine. His body leaning forward to press against his slightly taller frame.

Iruka sighed softly and held him tighter.

Kakashi’s hands found the teacher’s waist and rested on his hips, fascinated that he felt so warm. He felt his own lower half move forward, wanting there to be no more space between them.

He stopped himself. Kakashi cringed at the nagging in his head. This was the dumb choice, the wrong one, no matter how very right it felt. 

With some sort of will and struggle for better judgement he pushed away from him. “I need to go.” Iruka stared, face flush. He looked so tempting. Kakashi had to turn away. He grabbed his sandals, leaving so quickly he couldn’t spare time to close the door behind him.

Iruka stared at the open door, slumping against his wall.

Kakashi didn’t make it far. Konoha was still noisy, celebrating, though it had died down. People were in bars drinking, at restaurants, in their homes. Few were still out on the market streets. He felt like he was on fire in the chilly night air. His choices became less clear, less between right and wrong.

His feet came to a stop on a rooftop, not sure which way to move anymore.

How could Iruka be the wrong choice? How could love be the wrong choice? 

Then he realized it and with a pained groan he spun to go back the way he’d came. He had left his cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting rants about somethings I've written, mainly character development on my tumblr, if you are curious as to why I wrote some things a certain way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the chapter you were waiting for...

Kakashi didn't have a plan when he turned around. He regretted it the second he found the apartment door still open and a flush chunin staring, heart-broken and confused at him as he stood there.

"Kakashi…?" Iruka said quietly, almost as if doubting his own eyes.

Kakashi's resolve broke like glass shattering. His heart beat faster with every quick step. All he wanted was to kiss that beautiful, awestruck face.

Iruka moved forward meeting him halfway. The door slammed hard from the movement Kakashi had used to push off it just as lips crashed against his. In a new sense of urgency warm bodies pressed tightly. Iruka's arms slid over his superior's shoulders, fingers finding their way into silver hair.

Kakashi moved back, reaching up to pull his mask down, barely a breath passed before their tongues rolled and slid so desperately against each other.

Kakashi's hands laid flat against the chunin's sides. He could feel the promise of warm skin beneath the layers between them. His hands pressed down along the teacher's body trying to feel him through his uniform.

The knot of Kakashi's hitai-ate unfurled. Iruka flung it to land someplace else, anyplace else, as long as it wasn't in the way anymore, as pale gloved hands came to rest on his hips.

Iruka looked up at him, face flush, lips parted, and eyes hungry.

They both drew in a deep breath before colliding again. Kakashi's thumbs found their way into the chunin's shirt. They pressed against warm skin.

Iruka made a soft noise against his mouth, rocking forward onto his toes. His whole body pressed against the length of Kakashi.

Kakashi held him tighter. Every part of him knew it was wrong, he knew where he was supposed to be, who he was supposed to be with. His career and reputation as Hokage was dangerously close to being destroyed by the mistake he was making right now. "You'll ruin me," the thought slipped out somewhere between warm, heavy breathes.

"I want you to ruin me," Iruka sighed in response. It was silly, like some thoughtless, drunken response but it tightened something in Kakashi's gut. He leaned forward, lips crashing to Iruka's again. He wanted to taste that mouth and that tongue forever. When Iruka moved back to breathe he could barely spare the heart beats of patience before moving forward again. Not even realizing Iruka started moving them towards the door in the hall.

The white robe fell off his shoulders at the will of desperate hands as they stepped through a doorway, into the chunin's dark bedroom. Iruka fell back, his hands holding Kakashi at just enough distance to breathe. "I haven't dated in a while," he spoke so quickly his words almost ran together. His cheeks turned bright pink. "I don't have any… thing here we can-"

Kakashi was confused only for a second. "Iruka," he said his name softly. "I just want to touch you," he confessed. Sliding his hands further up the chunin's shirt. Skin had never felt so nice. He had been so overwhelmed to just experience, just to feel, not a single thought had been spared for the next step. Sex hadn't even crossed his mind.

Iruka's eyes fell. His hands drifted over the man's chest. "I want to touch you too."

Kakashi smiled. He freed a hand and brought it up to hold the teacher's neck, fingers cradling the back of his head as the space between them began to shrink.

Kakashi had never been with a man before. He didn't know what that meant for him. Kissing Iruka, touching him now, it was the best feeling he'd had in a very long time. He hadn't thought this moment would ever happen, so he hadn't even tried to analyze his attraction to the chunin. What was the point when he was engaged to be married to a suitable woman, and he wasn't about to question his sexuality now. Maybe tomorrow.

Iruka fell onto his bed. Kakashi kissed down his jaw where he was stopped by the high collar of his shirt. His hands curled around the material at Iruka's waist, pulling it up. He moved back to see his chunin grin. "Yeah, okay." He reached up over his head, leaning forward, walking the fabric up his back into his hands and pulling it off over his head.

It landed somewhere off in the dark room where Iruka had tossed it. He reached out for Kakashi's.

Kakashi laid his hands over Iruka's, stopping him. "Iruka, I've got a lot more scars," he said darkly.

"You think I'm that shallow?" Iruka asked back.

"No," Kakashi said simply.

A frown fell over Iruka's face as realization set in. "Kakashi… Okay." His hands moved up over the clothed chest, reaching for his shoulders to pull him back for another kiss.

Iruka fell back onto his bed and shifted towards the pillows, pulling Kakashi with him. They laid there, just holding each other for a long second. Iruka was drinking in his uncovered face but he wasn't saying anything about and Kakashi was grateful. Then his eyes closed and they were kissing again.

Kakashi's hands moved over Iruka's bare arm, feeling the soft hairs stand on end, following the teacher's shudder.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked, slipping out of the long exchange of exploring tongues.

Iruka chewed his lip. "No."

Kakashi knew, without asking, what he meant. He could read it through his body and the shade of pink on warm skin. He shifted back to put space between them, unsure how to proceed. "Maybe we should stop."

Iruka slid forward, reaching for Kakashi's wrist. Then sliding down to his hand, when he stopped retreating, fitting his fingers between the pale ones. "Don't leave again," his voice sounded desperate, almost pleading.

Kakashi relaxed into the mattress, letting Iruka move closer. The kiss was soft and brief. It was nicer than Kakashi had anticipated. When his eyes drifted open he found the soft brown ones staring back through the warm darkness of the bedroom.

He let go of the hand holding his. He wanted to touch his face again. He never thought he'd find someone as breathtaking as he found Iruka in that second.

"I won't leave you again," he promised softly.

Iruka's arm wrapped around him, his head dipped down, curling against the warm body. Kakashi held him, not sure what else to do.

"What made you come back?" Iruka asked curiously into his chest.

Kakashi found himself staring at the wall past Iruka's ponytail. His hands drifted up to work on letting it free, finding the teacher's hair soft and warm as it slid through his fingers.

Iruka sighed, relaxing against him. His body fit so nicely to Kakashi's.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life," Kakashi shared. "When I left I thought I was doing the right thing. Being the Hokage means carrying the burden of difficult decisions. I thought that meant sacrificing my happiness, giving up on the things I want. That's why I left… but I've already lost so many people I've cared about. I don't want to lose another." he said carefully. Then his tone lightened, "also, I forgot my hat."

Iruka laughed lightly and held him tighter. He relaxed again and moved back to his pillow, smiling. Staring at Kakashi's mask-less face for a long time, but not saying anything about, almost like he was aware of his vulnerability, and desire not to acknowledge it. "I'm glad you came back," he said finally.

Kakashi shifted forward for another kiss, accepting that the mistake had been made. He'd enjoy it a little longer.


	16. Chapter 16

"Iruka," Kakashi said softly, leaning over the sleeping body.

Iruka stirred and opened his eyes. "Hm?"

"I need to go," Kakashi shared. "I set your alarm for you so you can get a few more hours of sleep."

"Oh," Iruka sat up. His eyes looked over the Hokage in his bedroom. Kakashi was already in the white robe, forehead protector in place, and mask where it belonged. The Hokage's hat in his hands. "Is this good-bye?" he asked with a heavy tone.

"Well, _this_ is," Kakashi replied humorously, trying to be reassuring. He didn't like the hurt that had crossed those features, "because we both have to be to work in a few hours."

Iruka smiled again. "Good."

"I meant what I said, I'm not leaving you." He had thought about it before he had let himself drift to sleep in the teacher's bed, what was only a few hours ago, the other's head on his chest, his fingers running through soft brown hair. He didn't know what would happen next but he would steer into this storm head on.

Iruka's eyes drifted down. "But what about-"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know." With a final kiss he left into the dark morning before dawn.

Kakashi was surprised to see bodies moving when he reached the compound. He was more surprised to see packed trunks being loaded to the litter his guest had arrived in. He hadn't known what to expect arriving home at such an early hour after the night he had had but it hadn't been this. Stepping into one of the main rooms he found his company, fully dressed and made up for her travels. She was seated at the chabudai, watching the events in the yard through the open doors. "You're leaving?"

She looked up from her breakfast before standing. She slowly, tiredly moved towards him. Neither of them had gotten much sleep for maybe not so different reasons. "We both know what this was." She smiled kindly. "And we both know you weren't here last night."

Kakashi didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

"I'm not upset. I won't get in your way." Her hand reached for his face. He didn't flinch. "I'm homesick," she said softly. "I miss my home more than I could ever love you." Her forced smile told the rest of the story the public would hear in regards to their relationship ending. "I don't think your village will find it hard to love you." Her thumb moved gently across the edge of his mask. "I didn't."

"I'm sorry," he said darkly, suddenly feeling guilty. He should have been more aware of his feelings. Told her before now.

"I'll manage, just do one thing for me?"

His silence conveyed his willingness.

She held his face, leaning forward. Her dark brown eyes slipped closed and chin tilted. Her lips brushed his through the fabric of his mask. He relaxed, falling forward, gently returning the embrace. It wasn't right, it didn't do to him what the kiss with Iruka had. He could count the seconds. He could step back without hesitation.

She smiled, hands drifting from his covered jaw. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

He watched her be helped into the litter and carried away before the sun rose, before the sleeping village woke, before anyone could know what was supposed to be a night of celebrating became a morning of damage control.

He summoned Pakkun.

The nin-dog looked put-off and displeased to be summoned just for an errand.

His dogs were free to come and go from his home. They were ninja hounds after all, they didn't need companionship, but occasionally they'd show up, share a meal, and sleep near him while he read. None of them would ever bring it up though, they were more dignified than that.

After the dog rushed off with his note to deliver he turned his head to the screen door. Kakashi watched the golds and pinks climb the horizon, feeling the hour of his ruin crawling closer.

He looked back to his council. Koharu's white hair loose from her sleep, Tsunade's eyes tired from her hangover, Shizune fighting sleep against her palm, Homura smoked his pipe with little grumbles.

"Mai has left," Kakashi shared.

The tired eyes turned confused and concerned. "Why?" Koharu asked first.

"Officially, homesickness. She didn't love me as much as she missed her home," he said, tone dry and matter-of-factly.

"Unofficially?" Tsunade prompted. The whole thing had little to do with love, all presently in the room knew that.

Kakashi fought his sigh. "I spent the night with someone else."

Eyes went wide. Even the half asleep Shizune was suddenly very awake. "What?"

"You stupid brat!" Tsunade started ranting.

"Who?"

"Has she agreed to be discreet?"

"We can't have this getting out right away."

His advisors were already making plans. The gears behind their eyes were turning, working hard on a new plan. He sat silent, waiting.

"There's more isn't there?" Tsunade seemed to read his covered face.

Kakashi was quiet. He didn't feel like sharing everything. He didn't even know what to say.

"Might as well tell us, brat," Tsunade crossed her arms impatiently.

"Umino Iruka," he said his name.

"What?" They all seemed confused.

"That is who I spent the night with," he went on.

"Oh." There was light laughter. "I thought you meant-... Oh..."

Their surprise wore off slowly. Koharu was thinking of a new plan. Homura cleared his throat and smoked his pipe. Tsunade stared down at her arms.

Shizune seemed to be the only one not in her own head. She perked up. "This is good news isn't it?" She looked across the council and then to the Hokage. "Kakashi-sama doesn't have to marry for politics anymore! Iruka-sensei is a good person. The village already loves him!"

The eldest persons in the room turned away from her romantic notions sadly.

"At the very least you should distance yourself from this person, Kakashi," Homura advised. "We have worked hard for the village to believe yours and Mai's relationship to be true."

"We don't want anyone suspecting their Hokage to be a dishonorable man," Koharu went on.

Kakashi understood.

Shizune seemed angry. "Iruka-sensei is well liked! He's more than what you required of that woman and Kakashi-sama is in love with him!"

"Shizune," Tsunade reprimanded kindly.

Their eyes drifted to Kakashi who seemed to be staring at his lap sadly.

The room was quiet, waiting.

"We'll be discreet," Kakashi finally agreed. "The village will know of Mai's leaving and the end of our engagement and that'll be it."

"But-"

"Thank you all for your council," he said. "If there's nothing else?"

With little else exchanged his advisors left his home.

The nin-dog that had been silently seated beside him followed him as he left the room. "Naruto's former sensei, huh?" Pakkun asked, his gruff voice almost indifferent.

"Hn," Kakashi grunted back, there wasn't much else to explain.

"Well, you've really done it this time." His ears flopped as he gently shook his head.

"Hn," Kakashi agreed. They walked in quiet for a few minutes. Kakashi stopped, looking into the koi pond, watching the fish swim in lazy circles in the cold morning. "I really love him," he told his companion.

The dog let out a sigh and hopped onto a rock, elevating him to Kakashi's waist. "This won't be easy, for either of you. Being the Hokage isn't meant to be."

Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets looking from the nin-dog back to the pond. "You think I shouldn't see him again?"

Pakkun sat back, reaching his leg up to scratch at his ear briefly. "I won't say that. I think you know what you should do."

Kakashi sighed in agreement.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kakashi let out a heavy breath looking at the Konoha newspaper in front of him. He wasn’t surprised to see his life was what constituted as front page news. The village had been favorable towards Mai. She was a warm, carried herself honorably, and spoke kindly. She really had been perfect for the job of Hokage’s wife.

He set the paper aside and looked up at Shizune. “Who’s closing the mission’s room tonight?”

“Um, Izumo and Kotetsu,” she answered looking up from her work briefly. 

He made no other attempt at conversation, burying himself in his paperwork. 

Shizune left her stack of books and scrolls, stopping at the edge of his desk. Her head turned to read the cast-aside headline. “Um, Kakashi-sama,” she started shyly.

“Not sama, please,” he drawled back. He knew he had asked her and several other shinobi before not to refer to him by his new title. He really didn’t like being put on a pedestal, least of all now. He wasn’t better than anyone.

“Right, um, Kakashi-san,” Shizune corrected herself. “I know it’s not my place to say this but-”

Kakashi’s tired eyes drifted towards her, away from his work.

“Iruka-sensei is a good person. Shinobi respect him and the villagers regard him warmly for how he defended Naruto. I- I think you deserve to be happy, Kakashi-san,” she shared, “and Iruka-sensei would be a good candidate for helping you with village relations.” 

“Thank you, Shizune,” he said plainly. “You can take the rest of the day, I’m going to concentrate on my work.”

“Oh, um, alright,” she backed wearily towards the door. “I’ll be helping at the hospital then.”

Kakashi continued his day, pushing thoughts of the academy instructor from his mind. Whatever bright and colorful happy ending Shizune seemed to think was possible seemed less so to him.

Koharu had been right about his image. If the village found out he had disrespected Mai by sharing a bed with Iruka their feelings about their Hokage would go sour and Iruka would gain an unfavorable reputation, it didn’t matter what they had or hadn’t done.

What was best for the whole situation now was distance between himself and the chunin.

Even after some time and the engagement had been _mourned_ , it still would look suspicious for the Hokage to start courting a man, one of his shinobi. It would raise too many questions on just how his engagement had ended so abruptly.

He’d rather there not be any rumors about his sexuality, since he himself wasn’t even sure about it anymore. He’d also hate for people to think he was abusing his power by forcing his shinobi to sleep with him. 

This was quite the predicament he was in. He tried not to dwell on it.

He got through that day’s work and retired to his empty home. He decided to skip his evening tea and instead go straight to bed. He didn’t need to be left alone with his thoughts and reflections on the day. 

However he wasn’t tired and drained enough to sleep. Office work was hardly as stimulating as being in the field, so he found one of his novels. He decided to revisit the orange covered Icha Icha Paradise to keep himself occupied.

He knew the words and lines by heart, anticipating the hero’s gallant quest for love and finding himself in several steamy situations.

Kakashi’s eyes drifted from the page of his favorite novel. It seemed suddenly strange to be so captivated by the romance in his books. The busty women with soft bodies that threw themselves into sexual situations after a few flirty lines, somehow felt odd.

The book folded closed and fell into his lap. He turned his head to his bedroom window thinking about Iruka. 

He had enjoyed kissing him, immensely, and holding him, but maybe that was only because it had been such a long time since he had touched and held anyone. Could there be more?

Maybe his emotional attraction was as deep as this ran.

He thought about the other man, how it had felt to have him in his arms, the way his skin felt under his hands. Iruka’s body was warm and fit, not as soft as a woman’s, not as hard as his own.

Iruka found him attractive. He kissed without hesitation, moved so-… expertly. Had Iruka been with a man before?

Must have, he was the one that brought up sex.

Could Kakashi even have sex with him?

He sighed and rolled his head back against the wall to look up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes with a sigh. It’d been a long while since he’d fantasized about anyone.

“Iruka…” he breathed his name aloud just to try it. 

_“I want to touch you too,”_ he remembered the way Iruka’s voice had sounded. _“I’ll try anything,”_ he’d breathed desperately once. _“You can keep me as long as you like.”_ He remembered his body, how it had looked in the darkness of his bedroom, tan skin on white sheets. _“I want you to ruin me.”_

Kakashi’s breath fell out of him in a soft sigh. His tongue rolled across his lips, suddenly feeling dry. He opened his eyes again to be greeted by his empty bedroom. 

He smiled to himself. Well, that answered that. He was definitely attracted to Umino Iruka.

He sighed again, little good it did him to find that out now.

He looked back towards the window, remembering that moment before he had rushed back to the teacher’s apartment, knowing he was making a mistake, acting foolish and childish but knowing he’d regret not going back.

He regretted ever leaving. 

“I’m not leaving you,” he remembered his promise to Iruka. He laid back down in his bed realizing it would be his resolve to keep it. 

He wanted to see him again, spend more time with him. Surely he could do so without too many prying eyes getting suspicious. He had told his council that they’d be discreet and they would be. 

There was bound to be instances where the chunin worked in the tower and their paths happened to cross. He’d look forward to those moments.

“Iruka-sensei is working in the mission’s room tonight,” Shizune shared quietly after putting a scroll on his desk.

“Thank you,” he pulled the scroll closer to break the seal and open it.

It was from the Stone Village. He’d have a lot to occupy his time that evening until Iruka came to deliver the reports. “I guess it will be another late night,” he said off-handedly to his advisor.

Shizune smiled, seeing though him, and bowed, excusing herself to her work.

They both looked up after several hours of brief exchanges, but mostly silence, when there was a knock on the door. 

Shizune looked towards him with a knowing grin.

“Come in,” he said to the person at the door.

Iruka stepped timidly into the Hokage’s office. “Um, I brought the reports.” He was already blushing and doing his best to avoid Kakashi’s stare.

“Thank you.” Kakashi stood from his chair, fighting and loosing against his smile at the bashful academy teacher. He held his hand out to take the papers.

Iruka stepped towards him, face turning redder.

Somewhere between the door and the desk his nervous feet tripped spilling the reports onto the office floor. “Sorry,” his voice was tight and awkward as he quickly moved to collect them.

Shizune quietly laughed behind her hand.

Kakashi stepped around his desk, kneeling to help gather the work he’d look forward to tomorrow. There was no containing his grin when he looked into soft brown eyes and the flush face.

When they stood again Kakashi had half a stack of papers and Iruka held the other. “Um, here…” he passed off his before his now free hand reached back to touch his ponytail. “Thank you for your help, Kakashi-sama.”

Kakashi turned, setting the papers on his desk. He was glad, when he turned back, to see the teacher hadn’t run off in a fit of embarrassment. “Would it be inappropriate to ask you to have dinner with me tomorrow night, Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka blinked, his blush becoming darker and eyes drifting to the shelves. His hands fell to his sides, clenching into nervous fists. "Um, I don’t know if that's the best-”

"The Hokage can have any of his shinobi as dinner guests," Shizune interjected quickly. "It might not be traditional but it's not inappropriate!"

"Thank you, Shizune," Kakashi deadpanned and then stared, his face was expectant.

"Oh, um, goodnight,” she bowed and left the office in a hurry.

Iruka let out a sigh when the door closed again. “So… I guess she knows then.”

“The Hokage doesn’t get the luxury of keeping secrets from his advisors,” Kakashi replied.

“I saw the paper,” Iruka was still staring at the floor, or the walls, never Kakashi’s face, never for very long.

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed, knowing what he was referring too.

“I’m sorry I- ruined everything,” Iruka said quietly.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Kakashi corrected kindly. “I did that all on my own.”

A shy smile pulled at the edges of Iruka’s lips, “I think I might have helped a little.”

“Dinner, tomorrow?” Kakashi reminded him.

“Oh, um, I’d like that,” his brown eyes finally found Kakashi’s.


	18. Chapter 18

“Kakashi, my eternal rival! What brings you to see me on such a bright and shining day?”

Kakashi walked towards the table Gai was studying the shogi board at, probably trying to come up with strategies to make himself a better opponent. He no doubt would now be pouring all the effort he had used to train physically into training mentally.

“I need to speak with my most trusted council member,” Kakashi answered plainly.

Gai’s eyes seemed to light up. The Hokage tower was still being modified to accommodate his wheelchair so he wasn’t able to attend regular meetings yet. It clearly meant a lot to him that Kakashi was willing to come confer with him, and had called him ‘most trusted’.

“Of course, Kakashi! I will aid you as best I can through any situation! Is this about what the papers have said about your engagement?” He voice dropped lower, to a loud whisper.

Kakashi felt most comfortable talking about classified things in the tower. Shinobi there knew better than to try and listen to what they shouldn’t. Not to mention, the walls and doors were thick enough no one could accidentally over hear anything. 

He reached out moving a tile to help Gai with his strategy. “In a way,” his tone was even.

Gai hummed in thought, pondering the board and his friend. His octave kept changing, not making connections because Kakashi hadn’t told the whole story, but thinking it was a puzzle he could put together.

“It’s about Iruka,” Kakashi said coolly. He moved another piece, now trying to drop hints through the position of the tiles on the board.

“Iruka-sensei?” Gai asked back quickly, still rubbing his chin, staring perplexed at the board.

“Yes,” Kakashi answered, not offering anymore. Wanting to see if his friend could work it out.

Gai was humming again to the point where his voice strained because he needed to take a breath.

Kakashi rested his head on his hand, deciding this was more annoying than amusing. “I’m having dinner with him tonight.”

Gai nodded over the puzzle Kakashi was giving him pieces to. “Dinner with a comrade is always a fun affair! Why would this concern you?”

“ _Affair_ is a good word,” Kakashi set a tiled piece next to another.

Gai’s eyes narrowed at the two pieces, osho and gyokusho, besides each other on the board. Then he stared at his friend, rubbing his chin. All at once his hand dropped and jaw slacked, he sucked in a hard breath, eyes widening.

Kakashi nodded calmly.

Gai’s head snapped back and forth between the pieces and Kakashi’s guilty expression. “Wha- Wha- WHAT?!”

Kakashi dropped his head to the side. “Please keep your voice down.”

Gai slammed his hands onto the table, jostling the tiles on the board. The breath he had drawn to prepare his shouting rant fizzled out, hands clenching with restraint, head hanging low, laughing softly. “Oh, ho, ho, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi.”

The Hokage started rearranging the tiles, setting up for a game. “I’ve let you down,” he said quietly, “I didn’t cherish her.”

“No,” Gai lifted his head again. His hand drifted over the board, his finer tapped the gyokusho tile. “But you’ve chosen to cherish someone else.”

Kakashi looked at his friend, then back at the board. He nodded wordlessly.

“And now the game begins,” Gai concluded, moving one of his pieces.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and countered. Whether Gai knew it or not, his words had been more than true. Kakashi’s happiness would come at a cost, it always did. He was risking so much for a chance to explore his feelings for Iruka.

A smart man, a wiser man, would have never taken the path he was wondering down now. His chest felt tight, anxious and terrified he was about to destroy everything.

But watching the shy smile and light blush on the man walking towards his porch made it all seem a little worth it.

Iruka lowered his head. “Kakashi-sama.”

“So formal, sensei,” Kakashi grinned, “you sound like a man who hasn’t had my tongue down his throat.”

Iruka’s face turned red in an instant and eyes darted around the yard, almost as if checking to make sure that no one else had heard that.

“We’re alone,” Kakashi assured, with a small laugh at the teacher’s discomfort.

“Your ANBU-,” Iruka began to argue.

“They patrol the fence not the yard. Come in,” Kakashi stepped through the doorway and looked back to be sure Iruka was following.

“But they know I’m here,” Iruka said cautiously.

“I’m sure they do,” Kakashi shrugged.

“Shouldn’t they of stopped me?” Iruka asked. 

Kakashi stopped and turned towards him. “I doubt you intended on assassinating me.”

A sly smile tugged at the corners of Iruka’s mouth. “How would you know what I intend on doing to you?”

Kakashi let a humored laugh slip out in his breath. “Careful, sensei, you’re speaking to the Hokage.”

Iruka took a step forward, his body close enough Kakashi could feel his warmth through their clothes. “Now who’s talking like a man who hasn’t had my tongue down his throat?”

Kakashi’s eyes dropped from the warm hazel stare to the beautiful smirk on his lips. “Maybe I need to be reminded.”

Iruka fell back, passing the Hokage in the hall, with the smallest turn of his foot. “I thought I came here for dinner.”

Kakashi felt like his face would hurt from smiling so hard. What a sly little talker. Who could have known the shy Umino Iruka was a force to be reckoned with when it came to flirty lines. _“How would you know how fast my mouth moves?”_ Iruka had warned him once. 

He checked himself, took control back over his body, reined in his excitement. “Very true,” he passed the man again, taking back the lead to walk them through his home. 

Kakashi had prepared the meal already. He had left his meeting with Gai after just one round, usual his rival would insist best two out of three, or a chance to win in some other challenge, but today Gai let him go.

He had made their dinner and set the chabudai the way Mai’s servant had. Kakashi had the choice when he took the estate to hire one or two villagers to take care of it, clean and cook for him. He chose not to, it was a big place, and he could afford it, but he didn’t like the feeling of having people doing his chores. 

That didn’t mean he didn’t occasionally hire someone to come dust the unused rooms or tend the garden, it just wasn’t a daily occurrence. 

Iruka sat back on his hands and lifted his head, looking out the open screen door.

“If you’re cold I can close it,” Kakashi offered.

Iruka turned back to him shaking his head. “No, it’s okay. I was looking at your garden.”

“Oh,” Kakashi uncrossed his legs and stood, he stopped near Iruka reaching out a hand to help him up. The younger man smiled bashfully and took the offer. Their hands drifted apart unsurely, awkwardly. Kakashi was quick to brush it off and lead them out into the open air. “The flowers are dormant now but come spring I’m sure it’ll be a beautiful bloom.” Iruka walked beside him, he looked up with his soft eyes and kind grin and Kakashi felt his eyes drifting down to the pond.

“I’ve always wanted a garden,” Iruka shared. He knelt down, a chakra infused finger drawing on the surface of the water, laughing as some of the fish followed it. “Daffodils are my favorite flower.”

Kakashi watched, wondering just how far he could fall.

“They were my mother’s favorite…” he said quietly. 

Kakashi shifted on his feet to kneel beside him. “My father used to tell me my mother loved tulips.” He smiled a little at the memory. “Anytime he came home late from a mission, or did something to upset her, all he needed was a handful of tulips. She loved how a sad, heavy flower would turn up its head and reach for the sun.” He swallowed hard and turned to meet the stare to the side of his face. “I never told anyone that before.”

He watched Iruka’s eyes fall down to his mask, where his mouth was covered. He felt him growing closer, the vice around his stomach tightened, because he very much wanted him to. “Would you like to stay for tea, sensei?” His voice was dark, hungry, hopeful.

Iruka seemed to remember where he was suddenly, and who he was with. He stood back on his feet. “I should go before it gets too late.” He held his arm across his chest and looked sadly at the ground between them.

Kakashi nodded, understanding. It was risky enough him just being there as long as he had. “Maybe next time.”

That made Iruka smile. His eyes met Kakashi’s dark grey ones, holding them, and the cold air didn’t seem so cold anymore.

“Good-night, Kakashi,” he moved to walk past him, towards the gate. 

Kakashi’s feet felt frozen to the cold ground. Wanting nothing more than to latch on to him and pull him close, but knowing better this time, he silently watched the man leave.

_“And now the game begins.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tile pieces are essentially, general/king and lower-general/queen.


	19. Chapter 19

Homura coughed into a handkerchief in his hand. “This winter cold will be the death of me,” he grumbled.

“Spring will be here soon enough,” Koharu shushed him. “Why did you call us here, Kakashi? We’re still busy dealing with the last stunt you pulled.”

“Well, it seems that stunt will be ongoing,” he shared shamelessly.

“Tch,” Tsunade smirked into her folded arms, leaning back into the bench under the window.

“Oh?” Koharu drawled, “You think seeing this- person will be what’s best for the village? I’ll remind you, your title isn’t meant to be taken lightly. It’s unfortunate but it’s the truth.”

“The Hokage can’t run around acting like an unleashed teenager,” Homura added. “You have a responsibility to the village.”

“I wasn’t aware we kept teenagers on leashes,” Tsunade spoke up. “Sure would have been handy though.” The village elders were put off by that. She blew out a dismissive breath. “As the Hokage, the brat is free to make any decision he wants. We’re here to help him weigh his options, not tell him what to do.”

Kakashi blinked at her, surprised she was standing up for him. She turned to Kakashi and he was a little fearful of what lecture she might have for him.

“This situation you’ve made is an odd one, I’ll admit that,” she pointed a finger at him, “and don’t think the other villages aren’t watching us. The treaty could be tossed any day now, especially if they see how easily our Hokage can go back on his word about something like marriage.”

Kakashi hadn’t thought about that.

She threw up her arms. “But it’s done, and this is where we are. So what do you want to do?”

Kakashi dropped his eyes, he took a breath before answering, finding his conviction again. “I’m going to continue a relationship with Iruka.”

His elders sighed in defeat and annoyance.

Shizune was grinning behind her clipboard.

“I agree, it should be kept a secret,” he went on, “for the sake of both our reputations. There will be no public interactions, nothing unprofessional where others can see, I understand what this means.”

“Does _he_?” Homura cleared his throat into the handkerchief.

Kakashi wasn’t ready for that question. He had been prepared to take on the burden on his own. He stared, realizing this involved more than his heart. Had it been selfish of him to think he could bare the weight for the two of them? “He knows the need for secrecy,” Kakashi shared unsurely. 

“Hm,” Koharu hummed, “at the very least he’s smart.”

Kakashi felt an angry tug at his chest but before could answer Homura spoke, “We’ll need to speak to him.”

Kakashi was taken aback. He blinked at his elders. “Is that necessary?”

“If you didn’t want to expose him to these two and their politics you shouldn’t have started dating him,” Tsunade leaned forward with a smirk.

Koharu looked to be glaring at the former Hokage. “Our politics is what keeps this village thriving.” 

Kakashi interrupted before the two women could start a debate. “I’ll summon him after the academy is dismissed.”

“No,” Homura barked before another coughing fit. “We can’t risk even those kinds of interactions.”

“Iruka-sensei works in the mission’s room a few nights a week,” Shizune spoke up. “Perhaps we could discreetly hold a meeting after one of his shifts.”

The elders nodded. “Arrange it.”

Shizune nodded at the acknowledgement of the request. 

"Was dinner okay?" Kakashi asked looking at Iruka's distant stare.

He seemed to realize he was daydreaming and snapped upright with a tight smile, touching his scar. "It was wonderful thank you, Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi rested his chin on his hand. "Again with the 'sama'. I thought we were well past this, sensei."

Iruka's smile fell and he looked down at the empty plates. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's just getting harder to forget you're the Hokage... and I'm-" He stopped suddenly.

Kakashi scooted around the small table to lean closer. "You're what, Iruka?"

The man was quiet. He looked away from Kakashi again.

He watched the teacher's face. Reading his thoughts as clearly as he always could. He reached up slipping his mask down to his chin, and leaned towards the blue collar of his uniform. Placing a soft kiss below his ear. He wanted to take his mind off their predicament. "Incredibly tempting? I'm truly sorry it took me so long to notice."

Iruka's hand came up to gently shove his shoulder. Making Kakashi move back. It hadn’t worked. "I'm just a chunin school teacher. One of _your_ chunin school teachers..." Iruka said quietly, "I shouldn't have... been so tempting."

"None of this is your fault," Kakashi assured. "I never had feelings for Mai." He shifted his weight to lean on his one hand so he could reach the other towards the tan bushing face. "And I was ignorant to your feelings, until I developed my own. I know you tried to hide them, Iruka. You don't have to anymore, not behind closed doors."

"Only when we’re behind closed doors," Iruka corrected. His calm doe eyes were full of warning.

"I know it's not ideal," Kakashi said carefully. His thumb brushed lightly over the adorable scar across the teacher's cheek before beginning to pull away. "But if it's really too difficult for you-"

Iruka's hand suddenly snagged the front of the Hokage's shirt, twisting and yanking him forward. Kakashi's wide eyes blinked just once before slipping closed. His hand drifted back under the soft ponytail. He wasn't sure what he had said that had gotten this reaction but he wasn't ever going to complain about that delicious tongue rolling so wonderfully over his.

The kiss drifted apart with matching smiles. 

Iruka sighed and tipped his head forward to lean his hitai-ate against Kakashi's with a soft click. His eyes slid closed, relaxing into the warm moment.

"You're right about one thing though," Kakashi said, his hand drifting down over the man's shoulder.

"What?" Iruka asked, not opening his eyes.

"You are _my_ chunin school teacher," he said with a purpose in his voice.

He felt Iruka let out a light laugh and then moved his head, laying it on Kakashi's shoulder. "And you're _my_ Hokage."

Iruka didn't stay much later after that and even though neither of them wanted him to go they knew he had to.

The arrangements had been made for Iruka's discreet meeting with the council after his mission's room shift. Kakashi caught himself glancing at the clock on the wall several times in a single hour. To say he was nervous for Iruka was an understatement.

The man wasn't like Mai, he didn't have a mind for politics. Iruka was too kind and open-hearted to be a good liar.

Shizune pulled the paper from under his tapping pen. "You haven't written a thing. Kakashi-san, stop worrying. This will all work out."

Kakashi looked at her and then down at the paper. He held out his hand to take it back with a sigh. "I'll get back to work," he agreed.

She nodded and left the office to attend to her own work.

Kakashi refused to let his eyes drift again to the clock. Until after sunset. Until after his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten since lunch. Until there was a knock on his door.

Iruka walked in. His face almost hesitantly growing a smile. "Kakashi-sama."

"Iruka-sensei."

They stared at each other across the room, smiling like idiots. "Oh, right." Iruka remembered why he was there and walked forward to deliver the papers.

"Are you nervous?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked over his shoulder at the closed door before nodding. "What if they tell me to stop seeing you?"

"Iruka," Kakashi said softly, "they can say whatever they want. At the end of the day I'm still the Hokage and you are my shinobi, they're powerless."

Iruka looked down. "But I can't say I won't agree if they have some good arguments," he admitted sadly.

"I know," Kakashi agreed. "Emotions shouldn't cloud our judgement. We should do what's best for the village more than ourselves, but is it so terrible to try and find an option that’s both?"

Iruka blushed, hands clutched at his sides. "Are we being selfish?"

"Kakashi-sama, they're ready." Shizune interrupted the heavy silence that had fallen over them after Iruka's question. They both nodded and followed her into the hall.

Iruka’s official file was spread out over the floor in front of them. Mission reports, exam scores, every official shinobi manifest was between them. His entire career spanning the small space between two people sitting on tea pillows.

Iruka bowed low standing before them out of respect. “Elders-sama.”

“Iruka-sensei. Sit,” Koharu motioned to the pillow in front of herself. 

Iruka nodded and obediently folded his knees onto the light green cushion. Kakashi did the same, sitting in front of Homura.

Iruka looked over the papers, staring at the one that had a picture of his genin team attached.

“I see you’ve done some research,” Kakashi pointed out. He suspected they might do something like this, try and pull rank on the chunin with a display of power. It didn’t go unnoticed by him, just what documents had somehow made it to the top of the pile.

“Well, the Hokage’s council should know all that they can about- the person he’s chosen as a significant other,” Koharu shared. “Otherwise how can we hope to advise you?”

Iruka spoke up suddenly, dropping his head to the floor, “I want to apologize! I’m sorry my presence has- caused you an inconvenience.”

Koharu was taken aback. Her old, tired eyes blinked at the instructor. “Inconvenience? What you two have done is more than a mild inconvenience.”

Kakashi watched Iruka’s tense body, not knowing what to do. “I know that,” he said quietly.

“So you know the Feudal Lord has taken this as an insult. The sudden cancellation of a match he didn’t want to approve of in the first place.”

“Kakashi has told me,” Iruka said. 

“Has he told you Lord Sikiyo’s council has told him to save face and send for us to pay for damages to his daughter’s honor?”

Iruka was quiet. 

“Or that the other villages are asking for details because an engagement announcement followed so quickly by a retraction is so suspicious?”

“I hadn’t meant to-”

“None of this is Iruka’s fault,” Kakashi interrupted strongly, an edge to his voice that didn’t go unnoticed.

Iruka turned his head, looking over, his gentle eyes shining, and churning Kakashi’s insides. He wanted to tell him to get up. The guilt he carried was written across his face. “It’s okay, Kakashi.”

“No,” he argued. “This is entirely on me. You warned me, you tried to stop me. I knew better.” He looked again to his council, when Iruka started to rise. "I'll write personal letters to the other Kage, apologizing and explaining without telling the whole truth. I'll write Lord Sikiyo saying the Leaf Village is in their debt and though no favor can undo the transgression I will be working for as long as I'm the Hokage to make it right, likewise with the Daimyo." Iruka was staring at him. He let his eyes drift over, smiling at the worry on Iruka's face. "No one can blame you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Shizune placed a tray of sealed scrolls on his desk in front of him. “The other Kage have responded to your letters, looks like.”

“Thank you,” he said dryly, reaching for the first scroll.

Mizukage had been particularly sympathetic to his dilemma, while the Raikage and Tsuchikage had wanted more details, and the Kazekage didn't seem to care at all beyond a sincere offer of condolences, claiming to be too young to understand romantic loss but understanding it must be truly difficult if the poetry was anything to go by.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. “Shizune, do you think I could slip out for a walk?” He didn’t wait for an answer before standing and walking towards the door.

“Again?” She asked back. “Kakashi-sama, you know it looks suspicious don’t you?”

“Drop the ‘sama’ bit,” he reminded wondering into the hall.

Iruka continued his every other weekend shifts in the various offices that kept the village running, instead of returning and refocusing on the academy like the other teachers had already. He also was picking up nightly shifts for shinobi that were being dispatched on missions that usually would have gone empty.

Knowing Iruka was in the same building had him itching to try and catch him in the halls or an empty office somewhere. He never had any such luck, though. The tower wasn’t exactly a good place to be alone with someone for very long, unless it was an official meeting, which it never could be.

“Kakashi-sama?” Genma looked up from the open book in his hand he was working in. 

All eyes were on him as he walked into the archive room. 

He smiled with a small wave. “Without the ‘sama’ thanks,” he said again for the too-many-th time. 

The man smiled around his senbon. “Ah, sorry, habits are hard to break. What brings the Hokage to this bright and shiny basement office at this hour?”

Kakashi looked around the room, he found Iruka sitting at one of the desks. His back had been to the door so he had to turn in his chair to watch the exchange. Almost as soon as their eyes met he looked down, struggling with the urge to whip back around and hide his face.

Kakashi smiled at Genma, “Checking on my shinobi. I just want to say I appreciate all the hard work you’re doing for the village. It’s something I don’t think Lady Tsunade said enough.” He walked forward. “Iruka-sensei, you in particular seem to be working quite hard lately.” It was worth the risk to see that beautiful blush.

Iruka looked at his comrades, watching this whole curious thing. He was clearly trying hard to say the right thing. “I um- Thank you, Kakashi-sam-san.”

_“That was a nice touch,”_ Kakashi thought to himself. “You really should be careful though, sensei, if you work yourself too hard here who will teach those brats at The Academy?”

Iruka narrowed his eyes, “Those are your future genin you’re talking about, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi laughed lightly waving his hand. “Ma, sensei, I was only joking. But really though, your health is a concern to me,” he said in a more serious tone, “don’t burn a candle at both ends.”

Iruka’s face seemed to fall into a little bit of shock before he looked away with the shyest smile. “Y-yes.”

Kakashi wished he could stay just to tease him a little more but the others were already staring so he couldn’t really say much else. “That goes for the rest of you too. You’re no good to the village in a state of constant exhaustion.”

Genma was the only one that didn’t bow his head like he’d been given a strict order. Instead he seemed suspicious, watching the Hokage leave the archive room.

Kakashi walked back into his office, leaving the door open behind him. Maybe Iruka would stop by before going home. He really wished he would. Shizune didn’t even look up from her work. “Did you find what you were looking for?” She seemed more annoyed than humored.

“I did this time,” he said, sitting back into his chair.

“Do you think you can write those letters now?”

He reached for the brush and ink, refusing to let go of his grin. 

He responded to the Raikage and Tsuchikage, in a sadly worded explanation about how Mai’s love for her own village couldn’t be competed with and asking that they turn back to official matters. His letters to the other Kage thanked them for their understanding and suggested the same. 

He really wanted this mess to be behind him. 

He just wanted to think about the future of the village, of the nation, and the world if this alliance was sustainable. 

And Iruka. He wanted to think about Iruka. Actually, Iruka was sometimes all he could think about. He was well aware of how silly it was but that didn’t keep his mind from wondering during even the most interesting readings of an A-Ranked mission.

Shizune smacked a book loudly onto the surface of his desk.

He was shocked out of his daydream, looking up at her. “What?”

“I have been waiting for your approval on that document for over half an hour.”

“I’m sorry, Shizune,” he said with a small groan. “I just need to clear my head. I’ll be back,” he promised.

It was near the lunch hour, maybe he could just slip out for a bite to eat and come back refreshed.

He felt himself smiling when he heard a familiar voice in the hall. The two shinobi were carrying stacks of books in their arms, chatting about how the promise of spring weather was fast approaching. 

Iruka had just finished saying how he’d be glad to open the windows of his classroom again when Kakashi rounded the corner. 

The friendly smile fell a mere second in the time it took him to turn away from his comrade and realize who was beside them. They both nodded their heads, unable to bow.

“Afternoon,” Kakashi greeted.

“Kakashi-sama,” Raidou said back.

“Those aren’t for me are they?” Kakashi pointed towards the stacks they were carrying. 

“No, no,” Iruka laughed a little. “We’re taking these to the archive room.”

“Oh good, I’ve got enough paperwork upstairs,” Kakashi replied.

“Then what are you doing wondering the halls, Kakashi-san?” Iruka asked with a sort of knowing smirk.

“Surely the Hokage’s allowed some kind of lunch break, right, sensei?” Kakashi posed.

“Are you asking me for permission?” Iruka laughed again, a wonderful humored laugh. Even Raidou smiled at that.

“Well, you’re the one that accused me of stepping out on my responsibilities,” Kakashi countered.

Iruka’s face fell from humored laughter to a small honest smile. “I’d never accuse you of such a thing.”

Kakashi blinked, not ready for the sudden attitude shift. He didn’t know what to say back.

Iruka nodded a small bow again. “Enjoy your lunch break, Kakashi-sama.” He turned and continued on down the hall and Kakashi swore there was a special kind of sway to his hips that had to be intentional. 

He became aware he was staring only when he realized Raidou was still standing there. He looked at the man blankly, “weren’t you going with him.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” he nodded and walked forward in wide strides to try and catch up.

After his small break getting back to work wasn’t as easy as he hoped. Shizune kept pacing in front of his desk and every boring sentence was a struggle.

Later Kakashi smiled to himself, into his evening tea thinking about the interactions he had had with his teacher. He was mostly proud of himself for managing to catch those little moments with him and continue the secrecy. He looked forward to what covert ways he could sneak in a few more light conversations with him.

It was a lot like their sparring matches but instead of physical effort he had to create tactical strategies, which had a wonderful reward if they were successful. To see the wonderful smile of his chunin. 

Kakashi adjusted the small vase on the corner of his desk and then walked around to sit back down. He looked at the clock, waiting. Just a few more hours. 

Iruka was working in the mission’s room that evening. He’d be the one to bring up the mission reports as he usually did, only tonight it’d be a trade. 

He had been sure to give the same answer to anyone who asked about the sudden presence of a few daffodils on his desk, he wanted to be sure this seed was planted correctly and everything could go smoothly. 

It’s not like he could present Iruka with flowers outright, not right now anyway, but he wanted him to know he was thinking about him. He wanted to do something, some kind of gesture.

To his brief disappointment Iruka wasn’t alone when he walked into his office. The man seemed to express an apologetic look quickly as Izumo walked in beside him and Kotetsu waited by the door.

Kakashi didn’t let his own expression change. “Evening, you three,” Kakashi greeted his shinobi.

Iruka delivered half a stack of mission reports, Izumo set his on top of those on the corner of his desk. Kakashi watched the Umino’s eyes land on the small vase, linger with a hard swallow, and then jump back, realizing he shouldn’t stare.

Kotetsu took a step into the office. “Sorry about what happened with that Hacho woman. I guess Izumo’s advice wasn’t as good as he thought after all.”

Iruka seemed to suddenly become interested in the floor. 

Kakashi looked between the other two shinobi. Knowing it was a friendly jest. He weighed his responses. He was supposed to be a heartbroken man, but it had been nearly a month, and he couldn’t imply he was too upset because Iruka was standing there in front of him and he didn’t want him thinking his guilt was real.

He looked down at his desk, pretending to be more on the solemn end before looking up again. “Thank you, but I think Izumo’s suggestion is still plenty valid.”

Izumo turned his chin up, proudly, “told you.”

Iruka clearly was at a loss, not knowing about the previous conversation. He looked at his friends. “What advice?”

Kotetsu leaned against the doorway. “Girls go easily for a guy who talks about flowers.”

Iruka looked at Kakashi, then at the daffodils on the corner of the Hokage’s desk, and back again. “Oh really?”

Kakashi was mortified by the look that had flashed, however briefly, across the teacher’s face. He hadn’t meant to imply anything other than a thoughtful gesture and here Kotetsu was making it sound like he was trying to seduce him. Though none of that was being said out loud.

He laughed tensely. “Though I’d never stoop to such a thing.” He adjusted his voice. “I really just needed something to talk about that wasn’t work related.” He sighed, “In the end I guess we just weren’t compatible.”

The three chunin lost their humor for a second. Iruka chose to change the subject. “Speaking of flowers, yours are out of season, Kakashi-sama.”

“Oh,” Kakashi pretended to be pulled from his last thoughts. “Yes, the Yamanaka shop had them imported from a greenhouse in the Land of Wind. I thought they’d help brighten this place up a bit… but they really seem more like a frivolous waste now.”

“That’s too bad,” Iruka said sadly, “I really enjoy daffodils, but I’d never be able to afford them out of season.”

“Really?” Kakashi kept his voice indifferent. “Well, you’re welcome to them, sensei. Since they can’t lift my spirits maybe they should go to someone else.” 

A shy smile tugged at the corners of the teacher’s lips. “I couldn’t possibly, Kakashi-sama. That’d be an expensive gift.”

“Ma, you’d really be doing me a favor,” Kakashi insisted. “Like I said, they’re just a painful reminder of money spent poorly.” He could tell form the small blush and way he looked down, trying to keep control of himself and only failing a little, he knew. This had been Kakashi’s plan all along and probably had waited the whole day for this exact moment.

He bowed his head. “Thank you then, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi was too busy trying to keep from grinning that he forgot to correct him.


	21. Chapter 21

“Kakashi-sama,” Shizune walked into his office with a sort of uneasy tone. “The council is summoning you.”

He looked up from his work. Then down again with a sigh. “This is sudden.” He stood from his desk. “Did they say why?”

Shizune didn’t answer right away and his suspicions started growing. She followed behind him through the hall on the way to the meeting room. 

He opened the door, genuinely surprised to see Iruka already seated on the mat. The three looked up at him. Iruka carefully stood. Kakashi could tell from the look on his face he was weighing some heavy thoughts.

He bowed wordlessly to the village elders and then made to pass his Hokage to leave. Kakashi didn’t say anything. Not knowing what had been exchanged before he got there, not knowing what Iruka was upset about, he didn’t know what to say. So he watched him leave, wondering, hoping, nothing was hurting him too badly.

The room was a tense silence as he sat near where Iruka had once been. “What’s this about?” He asked, but he had enough information to make a few guesses.

“Umino Iruka will no longer be allowed to work in the Hokage Tower,” Homura announced definitively. 

Kakashi felt a sour kind of anger settle in his chest. “You’re giving orders to my shinobi now?”

“They aren’t yours,” Koharu said, “they belong the village.”

“They don’t belong to anyone,” Kakashi said evenly. Wait, that wasn’t right, shinobi most defiantly belonged to the village they serve. Otherwise orders wouldn’t be orders, they’d be suggestions. It was how it had always been. His stare into the middle distance let them know he was rethinking those words.

“He’s proven to be too much of a distraction for you, Kakashi,” Koharu went on.

“Not to mention people are starting to notice,” Homura followed.

Kakashi hung his head. They were undeniably right. He had let himself get carried away. He needed this reminder. He felt it was unfair to Iruka, to bar him from the work he enjoyed, but there really was no other option. 

So he nodded, consented to their council, and left the meeting room.

They needed distance and cold reality again. 

Not having Iruka in the same building and knowing he was the reason why, was nearly as distracting in the opposite way. Instead of wanting to sneak out and find him he wanted to stare out the window and wonder what the man was doing with his free time now. 

Also the guilt of knowing it was his fault the mission’s room was struggling to keep up, and his other shinobi were pulling longer shifts that Iruka always was happy to share with them, was clawing hard at his insides. 

It was all his fault, and though the relations with the other nations was back on track, he was back in the predicament he had been in from the beginning.

He sighed and put his chin on his hand, resting his elbow on the edge of his desk, chair turned to watch the sunset over the unsuspecting Konoha.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Kakashi turned towards the loud excited voice busting through his office door. 

“Oh, hello, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun,” he forced a smile with his eyes closed and waved his hand at his former students. 

“Get up, sensei!” Sakura ordered. 

“Hm? Why?” Kakashi asked back, not moving. 

“We’re treating you to ramen!” Naruto said with a grin. 

That raised more questions than answers. “Why?”

“Come on, sensei!” Sakura walked around his desk, pulling his arm, lifting him from his chair.

“Like old times!” Naruto said loudly.

“I’m really busy though,” Kakashi tried to argue as his subordinates started dragging him from the room.

“A quick dinner and then you can get back to work, we promise,” Sakura smiled, turning towards him with a pleading look. Naruto too.

“Um, okay,” he ran his hand behind his head. “You did say you’re treating?”

Naruto turned his head to pout, “that part he has no problem with.”

“Come on, sensei!”

The three of them sat at the Ichiraku Ramen counter. Kakashi was happy to hear his former students talk about their training and their missions, even if he had known all about them both through reading the reports and approving the schedules for the training grounds. Hearing it from them was different than reading it on a paper though.

At the end of their meal Sakura seemed to turn somber. “I never got to give my condolences for your engagement ending, Kakashi-sensei.”

He blinked at the kunoichi seated beside him. “Hm?” He held up a hand, smiling with his eyes closed. “That’s not necessary.”

“No, really, Kakashi-sensei,” she insisted. “Everyone’s noticed you’ve been in kind of a slump lately.”

That shocked him. “Really? Everyone?” He lowered his head over his empty bowl.

“Don’t worry, sensei,” Naruto said, “we’re the only ones that’d ever say anything.”

“Thanks, Naruto…” he said quietly.

“It’s okay,” Sakura smiled kindly, grabbing his attention again. She tilted her head hopefully. “Broken hearts heal.”

Kakashi didn’t know what to say. His former students really thought he was hurting from a broken engagement, not hurting from longing to spend his time with someone else.

He let himself smile and looked back at the empty ramen bowl, “thank you, both.”

Maybe Iruka not working in the tower was just the right amount of distance they needed. Maybe they could still make everything work to their favor.

Since Iruka was no longer allowed to work in the tower, it would free up his schedule quite a bit. They could go back to their sparring matches. That seemed sort of risky though. Even if he reserved training grounds like he had, shinobi could still come across them accidentally, and being caught _not_ sparring with Iruka was much different than being caught mid match.

He didn’t have a lot of faith in his ability to fight with the man anymore, either. He really just wanted to talk to him, tease him until he was smiling and blushing again, and then maybe kiss him breathless. 

Training grounds weren’t an option anymore then. 

The dinners they had had at his home had passed by unnoticed enough. Perhaps that was something worth looking into. He would have to ask Shizune if she wouldn’t mind delivering a message for him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, the chapter that has been promised. I hope I've earned the explicit rating and it lives up to your expectations.

Kakashi looked past the body across from him at the setting sun. Iruka saw and turned his head. The frown that followed didn't go unnoticed. He'd have to leave soon. He looked back at Kakashi and reached for his tea. "Are you sure you want to trade our sparring matches for dinner? I thought you wanted to stay in shape." He seemed desperate not to talk about the time.

"I want to see you like this more,” Kakashi answered, enjoying the blush he got in return. “But I guess I could always train with Tsunade." Kakashi leaned on his hand. "It won't be a relaxing work out anymore, though. I'd have to really focus or get my ass kicked."

"You can pretend like I'm so much weaker than you but I got in some good hits," Iruka argued humorously.

"But you never beat me," Kakashi pointed teasingly.

"Maybe I'll have to start." Kakashi saw Iruka lunge at him. He wasn't exactly subtle about it. He was able to catch the teacher's arm and roll them against the mat. Iruka laughed and kneed his side. They didn't use chakra or even particularly hard strikes and in between grunts there was laughter.

Kakashi fell onto his back, a leg tangled around his. He could easily escape the hold but he didn't want to. Iruka was leaning over him, grinning, breathing a little hard, a few strands of hair had slipped from his ponytail.

Kakashi smiled and reached up, curling them around his finger. "I'm not pinned."

Iruka's smile grew a little wider. "I got distracted." He shifted on his knees, sitting up running his hands over his hair to work it back into the tie.

Kakashi's grin fell as his eyes slid to the body straddling his waist. His hands moved almost instinctively to the curious midsection of a toned body, just below the chunin’s vest. The grey eyes drifted back up to find Iruka meeting his stare.

Kakashi dropped his hands and looked off at a wall, sliding out from under him.

Iruka's face seemed to be turning pink as he pushed himself to his feet. Kakashi was quick to join him. "You uh, should be going. It's kind of late." He touched the back of his neck awkwardly, not sure what to do with the sudden tension in the air.

"You're right," Iruka agreed, doing the opposite, taking a step towards him.

"Yeah..." Kakashi's voice just kind of fell out of him. He couldn't stop staring at that wonderful mouth, knowing exactly how it tasted and the wonderful things it could do. His whole body felt on edge. He had grown comfortable enough to leave his mask down in front of the other man, so he was entirely aware of how exposed he felt at this second.

"Goodnight, then..." Iruka’s voice was soft, lids heavy, not looking up.

He couldn't tear his eyes away and then they were slipping closed and that mouth was against his. Then he started drifting away, intending it to be a gentle kiss goodbye, but Kakashi wasn’t satisfied with that. Before he allowed himself to think twice about it Kakashi latched onto the flak jacket to pull him back and Iruka swayed on his feet, falling into him, sucking in a hard breath through his nose in the brief seconds before tongues found each other.

Fingers threaded through thick white hair and Kakashi's body turned hot. This man turned him on. He could definitely admit that. He wanted him in a way he wasn't used to wanting anyone.

And the feeling was apparently mutual.

"Maybe I could stay a little longer," Iruka said quietly, soft brown eyes downcast at the shrinking space between them.

Kakashi's stomach tightened in a wonderful way. He did know what kinds of promises were in that thick voice but by some divinity he was going to find out. He dipped his chin, catching that wonderful mouth again.

The door to the Hokage’s bedroom flew open and feet stumbled to move into the darkness. 

The flak jacket landed with a soft thud onto the floor. Iruka’s hands reached up, fumbling with the knot of his own hitai-ate. The feeling of hands running down his sides said Kakashi enjoyed the way his body stretched.

The Leaf headband joined the vest on the floor, immediately followed by the blue high-collared shirt when pale hands searched out hot skin that had been underneath it.

Kakashi slid down to rest on the raised platform. He was elated when Iruka chose to follow him, practically crawling over him, to keep kissing him.

The knee between his legs kept him hovering above him. His tongue tasted his, slid over the roof of his mouth, flexing and rolling in a rhythm hips could have so easily followed.

Kakashi felt like he was losing his mind. With a little push and low noise Iruka fell onto the futon beside him and he could breathe again. He looked into the grinning, panting, and blushing face. He pressed forward, lifting himself onto an arm and aiming for that beautiful honey skin on his neck.

He wasn’t fond of sweets, but the taste of Iruka’s skin was one candy he was desperate for. 

Kakashi’s hand moved down the tan waist. “Iruka…” he said quietly against the soft skin. “I’m not naïve,” he kept his voice gentle, “I just don’t want to assume anything…”

Iruka moved away, face flush and panting. He rolled the rest of the way onto his back, his hand on Kakashi’s arm moved up over his shoulder. He smiled, catching the back of his neck and tugging gently. “Thank you, but really, it’s okay if you assume just a little.”

Kakashi felt himself grin as his body slid over the chunin’s. Iruka’s fingers pushed into his hair as he moved closer, leaning over him until their smiles melted against each other.

Iruka’s tongue rolled so nicely against his. Hot and soft and flexing to curl and fall back so Kakashi could reciprocate. He could spend all night tasting that tongue. 

His back grew tired, trying to hover over the other man. He shifted his weight, trying to still maintain some distance between their lower halves. 

Iruka’s chin tilted, ending the kiss, he fell back against the futon. His soft, brown eyes looked over the scarred, pale face. Kakashi felt the fingers drift from his temple, over his jaw, barely touching him. He could read what he was thinking. He was thinking of giving him an out, of telling him it was okay to stop, that he could if Kakashi asked, but he really didn’t want to. He wanted him, ached for him, but cared for Kakashi’s feelings more.

He had been right before. Iruka was ruining him, tearing down whatever walls he’d built around his heart, destroying his reasoning, and poking holes in his logic. 

He moved carefully, shifting his weight to his elbows, knees sliding down the bed, letting his body rest completely over Iruka’s.

The cunin’s hand slid suddenly to the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Kakashi could feel every move Iruka made, their bodies flush against each other. Iruka’s thigh slid against his hip. A tight noise was made against his mouth. Iruka’s body tensed and rolled in a delicious wave of hot muscle and skin. 

Kakashi let out a breath around the kiss. His toes pressed into the futon, sliding his body up Iruka’s finding the tightening in his gut responding to the way their groins pressed together.

Iruka’s head fell back with a soft moan. His heels pushed his hips into Kakashi’s. The pleasure that raked up his body flashed white behind his dark eyes and he fell into the tan neck panting. “You’re hard.” He could feel it against his stomach.

“You too,” Iruka panted back. The hand in Kakashi’s hair slid down, resting between his shoulders, the other dropped from his superior’s arm to his own hair spread around his head on the soft blue sheets. Iruka swallowed thickly. “Do you want-”

He didn’t get to finish. Kakashi didn’t want him to. He rolled his hips forward, finding the reward being the blinding friction. He groaned against the chunin’s neck. He pressed his mouth to it, let his tongue roll against his soft skin. “I want to lick you down to your toes.”

Someone had said that in his books once. It hadn’t really been a turn on in the pages of Icha Icha. He couldn’t possible imagine wanting to lick someone’s toes. Until this very moment.

The suppressed whine Iruka made was an indication he had said the right thing. “Maybe… some… other time,” he panted. 

Kakashi moved up onto his arms until he was looking back into bright brown eyes. “Why not now?”

Iruka shook his head with a warm smile. His hand reached up, both now holding the pale face. “It’s been awhile,” he answered.

A grin pulled at the corners of his lips. “Yah, me too.” He let himself fall forward, finding Iruka’s tempting lips again.

Iruka’s arms curled around his shoulders. He tugged at the blue uniform shirt. “Do you think you can- If you want to that is-”

Without a verbal answer Kakashi sat back onto his knees. With a little struggle, finding his hands suddenly stupid, he pulled the shirt from his body. He looked off, tossing towards the wall. He snapped back to the image below him when hands flattened against his chest.

Iruka had sat up, abdominals curled so he could use both hands to explore new skin. His legs still spread around Kakashi’s knees and front of his pants shaped to the bulge Kakashi had felt against his lower stomach. 

He really did want to lick him down to his toes.

Keeping his weight on his knees he rushed forward meeting an equally eager mouth with his. His hands found Iruka’s waist, resting over his pants. He pulled him up into his lap, rewarded with a moan against his mouth and sparks of pleasure as hot bodies pressed against each other. 

Iruka held his bare shoulder and rolled so beautifully against him that Kakashi didn’t bother to keep his low moan quiet. The man deserved to hear it, moving so mind-numbingly well against him.

“Sweet Kami, I want you,” Iruka’s voice puffed against his open mouth. 

The words slid through him straight to his groin. He couldn’t even think up a response. “Iruka,” his name slid out in his breath.

His fingers dipped into the chunin's waistband wanting to touch skin again. He discovered he could easily sway the man’s hips just by pulling the fabric. He found the button at the front of his pants. He wanted to touch more of him. He wanted to touch all of him. He could feel the organ twitching against his fingers as he struggled with the opening.

Iruka slid back, falling out of the kiss. His eyes quickly dropped down and hands reached for Kakashi’s waistband.

His fingers moved a little smoother, slightly more practiced at opening another man's uniform. Kakashi typically let his partners undress themselves. Women tended to wear more complex items.

His breath hitched when a hand pushed aside his clothes to slip inside and curl around him. His brain stopped and hips slid forward with a sigh. He hadn't realized just how desperate he was to be touched until Iruka was stroking him.

Somehow he regained his senses and opened his eyes remembering he had been in the middle of something.

Iruka’s smile fell open into a gasp. He shuddered out a curse under his breath. Kakashi’s only experience with such a movement came from himself and the angle of his wrist was definitely not the same, actually it was a little awkward, but he wasn’t about to stop. 

Iruka suddenly fell back. His hands flying up to Kakashi’s shoulders. "Wait, wait, wait," he said quickly. "Do you have um-" instead of finishing his sentence his eyes just flashed a knowing look.

Kakashi had told him he wasn't naïve and he meant it. He understood the mechanics, there had been a chapter in his favorite book dedicated to it, one of his favorite chapters actually. He just hadn't expected things to progress so quickly, nor Iruka to be as willing as one of the busty beauties in Jiraiya’s books. “No.”

"Okay." Iruka swiftly moved forward, planting a small kiss to Kakashi’s worried expression. "Hold on." He moved around him, pushing himself to his feet, walking towards the discarded vest.

Kakashi’s head turned to follow the chunin’s movements. He stared at the scar that was in the middle of the teacher's back. His eyes drifted down the curve of his spine. Iruka’s open pants moved lower with every step. When he bent over Kakashi’s stomach tightened in appreciation of the view he was given.

Iruka let out a small laugh and Kakashi’s eyes moved to find the chunin looking around his shoulder at him. "For a man that spends a lot of time reading smut you're easily distracted." He wiggled his hips a little to emphasize his point.

"Maybe you're just very distracting," Kakashi replied.

Iruka laughed again and dropped his vest standing straight. He turned back around and Kakashi felt like he was salivating. He definitely wanted to lick him from ears to toes. The brown hair fell around his flushed face. His whole body toned and tan. The soft swollen skin was held to his belly by the waistband of his boxers. He was a vision, dropping down to crawl back towards the raised futon.

"Sweet, Kami, I want you," he repeated Iruka’s earlier statement.

Iruka grinned. "Then I guess it’s a good thing I brought this."

"Were you expecting this to happen?" Kakashi asked moving back, watching Iruka climb into his lap.

"Thought it might," Iruka said softly before meeting him in another kiss, “the way you stared at me a few days ago.” His hands on Kakashi’s shoulders gently pushed him onto his back with Iruka straddling him. 

Kakashi smiled. His hands easily slid over the chunin’s sides, “you saw that?” 

“Apparently everyone did,” Iruka said a little sadder. 

“Sorry,” Kakashi said at the end of another soft kiss. His hands kept moving absentmindedly. They slid into fabric without any reservations, determined to feel all of Iruka.

“It’s okay,” Iruka dismissed, pressing forward again, kissing him harder.

Apparently they were done talking about it. The man moaned around the tongue that wasn’t his. His hips rolled deliciously into Kakashi’s as pale hands squeezed his backside.

Kakashi’s fingers explored between fabric and skin, finding intoxicating heat between tan thighs. His cock jumped with the want to be there, to be touching this soft skin, and to be buried inside Iruka, realizing for the first time that was a very real possibility.

“I really want you,” he breathed to make his intentions known. His finger pressed against the tight ring of muscles.

“Oh…” Iruka moaned and moved against him. “You can have me. Just-” he moved away suddenly swallowing thickly. “One- sorry- hold on.” He sat up onto his knees and then shifted off the bed entirely. 

Kakashi sat up on his elbows, to watch Iruka’s hands move to hold the waistband of his clothes. He smiled, blushing softly. “I think we’ve had enough of these.” 

Kakashi sat up quickly, reaching for Iruka’s waist. The height of the platform his bed sat on put his head at Iruka’s naval. He kissed the hot tan skin and discovered he liked the way the dark trail of hair felt against his tongue.

“Kakashi…” his name sounded magnificent on Iruka’s lips.

He dipped his head lower, fingers curling around the uniform and boxers that were low on the man’s hips. He briefly wondered what to do with the erect organ, the head of which was trapped between the elastic waistband and soft skin, before he pressed his lips to it.

Iruka shuddered, a hand flew to silver hair, clearly debating on whether or not to stop him.

The velvet skin twitched against his lips. More curious than ever he opened his mouth, breath falling out over him, before his tongue flattened against hot skin.

Iruka made a noise and panted hard. The fingers curled in Kakashi’s hair. “You don’t have to- Oh fuck, don’t do that!”

Kakashi moved back, feeling every curve and vein slip between his lips. He looked up, the now free and heavy organ twitched in open air below his chin. “Did I do something wrong?”

The hand in his hair slid down to touch his face. “The opposite.”

Kakashi grinned, feeling a little triumphant. “Good.” With a small push the teacher’s pants fell down around his ankles, and Kakashi ran his hands over his thighs, liking the way they felt. “I want to make you feel good.”

“You stole my line,” Iruka shot back, making them both smile. He fell back to his knees, holding Kakashi’s shoulders. Now completely naked, seated on Kakashi’s thighs.

They kissed, hot and rough, realizing how desperate he was getting Kakashi tightened his arms around the body against his and rolled them, pinning Iruka to the futon.

The man below him grinned and spread his thighs to the exploring hands. His head fell back pulling lightly at silver hair. He panted out the words he needed. “I’m sorry. It’s been so long. I need you to- The lubricant’s-”

“Yeah,” Kakashi let him know he understood. His eyes looked over the bed to find the tube Iruka had brought. He snatched it quickly from where it had come to land. 

“I’m sorry,” Iruka continued. He shifted amongst the pillows. “I should’ve prepared- before now- I just- I thought-”

“It’s okay, Iruka,” Kakashi leaned forward to catch the rambling lips with his own. The tense, nervous body relaxed to his touch. 

Iruka let out a breath when a slick finger pressed into him. He shuddered and clung to Kakashi’s shoulder. His face was a tense, focused kind of look that seemed desperate for a distraction.

Kakashi moved forward, his tongue slipping effortlessly into a mouth that seemed to give in instantly. After a second the tight ring of muscles relaxed, pulling him in. Kakashi’s gut summersaulted at the promise that held.

Iruka’s breath quickened to the point their brushes were brief but desperate. Kakashi dropped to kiss his neck, finding the tan skin saltier than before. Iruka was sweating, panting, trembling against him. He slid back his finger to the tip, pressing a second digit to the opening. Iruka mewled and whimpered. Kakashi found the same amount of resistance as before.

He kissed down the teacher’s pulse. His teeth purposefully grazed warm skin. He rolled his tongue, and sucked hard, knowing the high collar of his uniform would hide any marks. 

Iruka reached up, his own hand moving through his hair. “Kakashi,” he moaned his name. “I want you.” His hand dropped back down, reaching for the pale shoulder.

“I know, Iruka,” he said against his ear, experimenting with the right thing to do with his fingers.

A tight moan caught in Iruka’s throat. “Please- I- Please...”

The two fingers slid out so he could push in a third.

Iruka’s whole body tensed, his hand squeezed Kakashi’s shoulder. His breath coming out in short uneven pants. He groaned, head flying back. “I- I’ll be fine- Just please, Kakashi...”

Like some sort of switch had been flicked in his brain Kakashi’s stomach tightened. His breath fell out of him. He smiled and kissed the man’s flushed face. Lips drifting until they found the panting mouth again. “You’re still too tight for me,” he said gently.

Iruka’s face was red, his hands flew to cover his eyes. His fingers curled over his brow. He chewed his lip in an impatient kind of embarrassment.

Kakashi kissed his chin and looked down over the man’s body. He blew out a breath and had to tear his eyes away, leaning back towards his chunin’s covered face. “Iruka,” he kissed his top lip, the teeth letting go and hands relaxing. “I want you to feel good.” He tried to move his fingers.

Iruka hissed, gasped, whimpered, “I- it does, Kakashi.”

He pushed them deeper, wondering if concentrating chakra to them would help. Iruka’s head rolled to the side with a soft moan. Kakashi kissed the side of his face instead, saying against it, “I can wait.”

“I can’t…”Iruka breathed, turning to stare up at him. His half-lidded, intense, soft brow eyes triggered something inside him. All he wanted was to have him, and he wanted it too.

Iruka groaned against Kakashi’s lips when he withdrew his fingers. Not caring about the sticky mess that would become of his clothes he sat back and worked the already open pants down and under his knees to kick them off the rest of the way. 

He reached for the teacher’s waist and pulled him closer. Iruka’s legs spread around him, his thighs against his waist. 

Kakashi caught the back of Iruka’s knee, moving him so he could hold himself to the tight opening. Iruka’s body tensed briefly before he released a sigh and relaxed into the bed. 

Kakashi saw an opportunity and with a sly grin he moved the kneed over his shoulder, turning to press his lips to it. He truly wanted to know how the brown hairs would feel as his tongue slipped down to the delicate looking ankle.

Another time. 

He smiled down at him and with a little effort pushed forward. The tight muscles clamped down around him. His whole body was taken by intense pleasure and resistance, trying hard to keep from pushing deeper.

His breath caught in his throat when the body below him relaxed suddenly, greedily pulling him in until he was flush against him, filling him completely.

His groan was cut off by short pants, desperate for air.

Iruka’s chest heaved with just as much effort. He swallowed thickly and grinned. “Did I- just take- Hatake Kakashi’s breath away?”

“Constantly,” Kakashi smiled back. He moved the teacher’s leg to fall forward and catch his lips again. 

He slid his hips back slowly and let Iruka’s body pull him forward again. He groaned between open-mouthed kisses. “Iruka…” His face fell into his shoulder. The hot coils in his belly tightened with every movement between their bodies. It was surreal, how good it felt.

“Oh, Kakashi,” Iruka panted, his whole body rolled and tensed so magnificently. Kakashi moved again finding when he pushed back into slick, velvet walls it was even more rewarding.

Iruka met his every thrust. Hot bodies thudded against each other. Open mouths panted, moaning and grunting in the darkness. Iruka’s hand slid down his side and between their bodies. Kakashi could feel the man’s knuckles against his stomach as he stroked himself.

Breathless, panting for air, he moved back, still holding a tan knee, and slid in and out of the ring of muscles, stretching him, filling him. He watched Iruka twitch in his own hand, felt him shudder. 

His eyes drifted over the taught body. Hips rolling, chest heaving, mouth open, with a small twitch of pain after every thrust, his eyes squeezed shut, and cheeks flush. It was better than anything Icha Icha could ever offer.

And the smell, their smells, a salty sweet, musky tang of pure adrenaline and sex. 

He found Iruka’s mouth again, desperate to taste him, to be overwhelmed by him because he was so close to the edge he could feel his stomach roll and cock ache for release inside Iruka’s delicious body.

He held him tighter, pumping himself into that wonderful, tight, slick place between his legs. Iruka was his. Wholly his. He was claiming him, owning him in that very second, and the way fingers dug into the skin and muscles of his shoulder, he could feel him doing the same.

"’Kashi..." That was the most intoxicating way anyone had ever said his name. "I'm so close."

Kakashi could only grunt because those words did something to him he wasn't proud of. "Dammit, Iruka." He panted desperate for air. "Do you want me to cum inside?"

"If you- haaa- want, " Iruka's heels dug into his back. "I need-" he squirmed, moving his hips against the hard thrusts. "So close."

Kakashi had to brace a hand on the bed, Iruka's legs dug into him, forcing him into a different angle. He looked down between their bodies at the trembling hand working absentmindedly through the onslaught of pleasure. He shifted and laid a hand over the scarred, tan one. "Can I?"

Iruka's hand fell away to twist in the sheets. "You're ruining me," he breathed, head falling back, arching so spectacularly.

"You said- you wanted me to." Kakashi kissed his chin.

“I’m gonna- oh yes, Ka-ha-kashi,” Iruka’s voice was an amazing octave and sounded so beautiful against his lips.

It was enough to make the tight coil in his chest unfurl into blind pleasure. Kakashi forced himself in, hard and deep with a feral groan, feeling the liquid warmth leave his body and fill Iruka’s. Like a rubber band Iruka snapped. He gasped and arched, seed exploding over Kakashi’s fingers and their chests.

The feeling of Iruka throbbing in his hand, his warmth slipping between his fingers, combined with the way his muscles tightened around him with every wave of hot bliss, it was enough to ensure Kakashi was well and truly spent as they slid down the bed panting and gasping for air.

Iruka’s limbs fell out to his sides after Kakashi carefully removed himself from him.

He looked down at the mess of lubricant and body fluids. "We should go clean up."

Iruka was still a boneless body spread across his bed. "Give me a minute." His voice was tight and jaw clenched.

"Did I hurt you?" Kakashi asked realizing he might have forced things that should have been done slower.

"Just a little sore," his eyes slid off to the wall, face turning red, mumbling, “you’re kind of big.”

Kakashi smiled and lowered himself to kiss the tense face. Almost like an apology for causing him any discomfort. He pushed aside soft hair to kiss his temple, and then his cheek, and then his jaw. Iruka let out little laughs at the gestures. He dropped his head to the side to catch Kakashi’s mouth for a small kiss. "Let’s go clean up."


	23. Chapter 23

Iruka turned his head back to the doorway when Kakashi’s steps made the floor creak. Kakashi watched silently as the teacher finished pulling on his shirt and then dropped his eyes to his vest.

"You're leaving?" It didn’t have to be a question.

Iruka turned around, flak jacket still open as he reached up to tie his hair into its usual ponytail. He sighed and dropped his hands heavily. "It's late. I shouldn't stay any longer."

"But so soon?" It hurt a little to think that so quickly after sex he’d be alone in his bed, again.

Iruka smiled sympathetically but it faded. He bent down to pick up his head band. "We both know this isn't going to be easy. We won't always get the things we want. I'm alright with that."

"Maybe I'm not," Kakashi replied.

Iruka stopped beside him. He touched the pale shoulder and pressed a kiss to the side of his face. "Kakashi… you're the Hokage and… and I'm just your mistress."

Kakashi snagged his arm before he could walk away. He stared hard into the soft brown eyes. How could he say such a thing, like it was nothing? 

Iruka’s eyes fell. “That’s what they told me… That I should know my place.” He looked up again, leaning over, offering another kiss in exchange for Kakashi letting go. "Goodnight, Kakashi."

“I’ll fix this, Iruka,” Kakashi said quietly. 

The man just smiled sadly back and Kakashi could read the hopeless question that hung in the air, _"how?"_ He passed him to walk down the hall.

Kakashi sighed and stepped through the dark bedroom to fall back on his bed. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Iruka’s words all the following day. He’d catch himself staring out the large windows, mind drifting to the night before.

Shizune, for the most part, gave up on keeping him on track. 

He sighed and looked at the stack that was left on the corner of his desk. He listened to the sound of her pen a few more minutes before breaking the tense quiet. “Are you happy as my advisor, Shizune?”

She looked up quickly, puzzled. “Kakashi-sama…?”

“Would you rather be at the hospital working with Tsunade?” He looked away from his work again, towards the woman sitting in the corner of his office, working over her own literature.

“Um, I don’t know where this is coming from,” she smiled kindly back at him.

“I decided a while ago I wanted my shinobi to be happy in their work,” he explained, “If you’d rather be working somewhere else I could find another advisor. We can start a transition. I might still need your council as an experienced advisor but your priority would be elsewhere,” Kakashi went on.

Her eyes fell to the paper she was copying from a text she had pulled from one of the shelves. “Who would you have replace me?”

“I don’t know yet,” he answered, “but you would be leaving difficult shoes to fill.” He smiled at her.

She blushed lightly at the compliment. “Thank you, Kakashi-sama. I’ll start a list of possible candidates.”

He nodded and found his work a little easier to get back to.

In just a few days she had his list done. He read over the names of potential advisors. One in particular caught his attention. “Nara Shikamaru, huh?”

“He’s expressed an interest,” Shizune said. “He’s been working in one of the records’ rooms but says it’s incredibly boring.”

Kakashi sat back in his chair. “It’s not much better up here.”

She rolled her eyes briefly before becoming serious again. “His father was-”

“Yeah,” Kakashi interrupted. He knew the things Shikaku had done for the village. Would it be risky to give his son a chance to do the same? “Inform him I’ll meet with him tomorrow afternoon about the position.” He chose the short notice and time of day on purpose. The Nara was notorious for being a lazy cloud watcher. If he could be in his office on time during peak cloud watching hours it would say more about his conviction to the job than words could.

Shizune bowed and left his office. 

He turned in his chair and looked out the windows. His mind drifted to Iruka again, as it seemed to do as of late.

_“I’m just your mistress,”_ Iruka’s voice chilled him. 

It was true. It was painfully true. The situation was a political minefield that he trusted his council to help him navigate and they had clear instructions, not to be seen together in public, that only his most trusted ANBU guards could know the company he kept.

But he missed him. It was strange. He hardly saw Iruka when he was working in the tower but just knowing he was in the same building made work so much more bearable. 

He had to get him his shifts back somehow, give more meaning to their interactions than sex. Because no matter how hard he tried to stick to dinner and conversation when they were together it always came back to that. They didn’t know when they would be able to see each other again, a week, two, they’d take all the contact they could get when they could get it.

The following afternoon Shikamaru stood in front of his desk with his hands in his pockets, usual bored expression in place. Kakashi was thinking quietly to himself testing the young man's patience. Finally he sat back in his chair. "There will be a trial period of a few days to be sure you're a good fit. Shizune will be training you so you can better take over her duties. A week should be enough time for you to pick up on your responsibilities."

The Nara silently nodded before scratching the inside of his ear with his pinky. "I start tomorrow then?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Great.” His tone was unchanging but somehow Kakashi knew he was excited for the opportunity.

Still, he was a little weary, "Shikamaru, I know I don't have to explain this to you but as my advisor you will be trusted with a lot of sensitive information."

He sighed and shrugged. "I'm not a gossip. Ino tries all the time to talk about what's going on with stuff. I really just don't care," he said honestly.

"What's said in this office is a lot more critical than village gossip," Kakashi pointed.

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "Like ANBU identities and covert missions. I get it."

"There's also a lot more of my personal matters that come up," Kakashi said carefully.

"Like what really happened between you and that Hacho woman," Shikamaru answered.

"I thought you weren't into gossip," Kakashi quirked a brow.

"Doesn’t mean I'm deaf."

Kakashi didn’t say anything back. He looked down at his paperwork. “Alright then. Report tomorrow morning, Shizune will start your training.”

The Nara bowed, “Thank you, Hokage-sama.” He spun on his heel and left the office.

He passed Shizune on her way back into the room with an important scroll regarding the alliance. He was well occupied the rest of the day.

“Who’s in the mission’s room?” Kakashi asked, looking up from his letter.

Shizune seemed surprised he’d asked. He had no reason to now that Iruka was no longer allowed to work in the tower. He didn’t explain himself. “Izumo and Kotetsu,” she shared.

“I’m going for a walk,” he said offhandedly. “It’s late, you’re welcome to leave whenever you like.” He left his office humming to himself with a mischievous grin behind his mask. 

Shikamaru was quick to understand his new role. Kakashi suspected as much. The Nara’s intelligence is how he became a chunin, how he became the Proxy Commander during the war, learning a few office procedures should be easy for him. 

The three occupants of the office looked up when there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Kakashi said before looking back at the scroll. 

Raidou backed through the door with a large stack of papers. “You asked for the reports, Hokage-sama?”

Kakashi nodded and waved him over to an empty space on his desk. “Thank you.”

“That’s a lot of reports for B to S-ranked missions,” Shizune observed. 

“Oh, these are all the reports from today,” Raidou answered, sounding a little surprised the Hokage’s advisor wouldn’t know what he requested.

Shizune waited until he left the room again. “Are you looking for something, Kakashi-sama?”

Shikamaru observed the interaction quietly.

“No,” Kakashi answered simply, returning to his work.

A few days later both occupants of the office turned when the door opened. Shizune didn't bother to knock anymore unless she knew he was in the middle of something important. "Kakashi-sama, the council is ready to meet."

Kakashi nodded and stood from his chair. "Alright then.”

“Shouldn’t I come with you?” Shikamaru asked.

“Maybe next time,” Kakashi answered with a smile, closing the door behind him. He fell into step beside his advisor in the hall. “Is he here then?”

Shizune nodded.

Kakashi walked a little faster.

When he stepped into the room they looked up at the door. Iruka’s face was already turning red, apparently Koharu and Homura were in the middle of talking and about something the teacher was having a hard time with. Kakashi smiled and sat himself onto the cushion besides him. "Yo."

"Hey." The awkward tense face relaxed into a soft smile.

"What's this about, Kakashi?" Homura asked with a bitter tone. 

"We're sure you have work to do. This matter shouldn't be your priority," Koharu added, in the same tone.

Iruka looked off shyly.

"Iruka’s going back to his mission’s room shifts," Kakashi shared declared confidently.

Both elders raised suspicious brows. "Oh?"

"You want to risk your already shaky reputation?" Homura asked in a pointed manner.

"Young fools. You think you know more than us? Temptation will get the better of you. It’s how we got here," she had a scolding edge to her voice that Kakashi wasn’t keen on.

"It's really okay," Iruka insisted, turning to Kakashi, "I don't mind just working at the Academy."

His gentle voice was a relief in the tense room, but Kakashi had already made up his mind. "No. You apparently were the only capable shinobi in the mission’s room. Since your departure I’ve gotten sloppy reports, a disaster of an organizational system and several D-ranked reports have gone missing."

"We’ll find someone else," Koharu objected.

"Training someone will take time. Iruka could have the place cleaned up in a day," Kakashi argued, well-practiced.

There was a defeated sigh from his councilwoman, as if seeming to realize she wouldn’t be getting her way. "Alright, Iruka will be reinstated." Her narrow eyes hardened, “but don’t think we aren’t watching you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi waved her off dismissively. He was getting his way, whatever threat followed it.

"Thank you," Iruka smiled happily and bowed his head.

Kakashi watched him with a smile of his own. He looked back at his council. "Good,” he declared the meeting over, standing again, “and you were very right I do have a lot of work to get back to." He started towards the door.

Shizune went to follow him.

Iruka quickly bowed again and caught up to them in the hall. "Why did you do that?"

Kakashi didn't look up from the clipboard he took from Shizune. "What do you mean? It's a mess down there."

A knowing grin grew across Iruka’s face. "Uh huh. Wonder if I'll ever find those missing reports."

"You're welcome to look everywhere," Kakashi’s voice was flat, sounding uninterested.

"Even the Hokage’s residence?"

"I might just recommend starting there.”

Iruka rolled his eyes with a humored laugh. "Thank you, Kakashi."

The man just smiled and watched him walk away.


	24. Chapter 24

Iruka had no trouble finding the missing reports, and punishing Kakashi, just a little bit, for helping them get lost in the first place.

Kakashi smiled to himself at his desk. If that was what Iruka considered punishment he had no business being and educator to small children.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. How good it had felt to have Iruka inside him. He had been so nervous and unsure at first. Retreating into his own analytical head, trying to plan everything out, how to breathe and move. But it didn’t work that way.

He had tried to hang onto the last piece that was left of the guard he used to protect himself from others. He had talked himself into it, logically, he should always offer to do for Iruka what Iruka did for him.

And Iruka wanted it but only if Kakashi was offering.

So he found himself on his hands and knees, swaying and struggling to keep from hitting his head against the wall, because even as his body stretched around Iruka’s perfect cock, he was determined to keep control of himself.

Until he couldn’t. 

There was no one point he gave himself over. Brick by brick the barrier around his heart dissolved until he had his face buried his pillow and coming faster than when he was a self-experimenting teenager. 

As scary as it had been to realize his psyche had been stripped bare, to feel exposed, it was as equally satisfying to know it was only Iruka who saw him that way.

He was shocked out of his inappropriate daydream by a letter put on his desk. "The weapons maker says he's created a lighter armor for the time of peace," the Nara shared.

Kakashi hummed looking over the draft. "He also says it'll hold up better in battle conditions. So which is it I wonder."

"Should we arrange a test?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, that sounds perfect. How about you, Sakura, and... hm... Iruka-sensei join me on a mission to do just that," he instructed, trying to keep his voice indifferent. He really liked seeing Iruka outside their weekly dinners. His shy smiles and soft blushes were as beautiful as flirty grins and bare skin.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Well, I'll want to see how the new armor is in various combat situations. Sakura's strong offenses, you're strategic defenses, and Iruka's mixed bag of seals and jutsus,” he waved off the explanation. “There's also a range of village positions too, a jonin in the field, a chunin in regular forces, and my advisor that's a little of both."

Shikamaru bowed and left to make the arrangements.

He sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from your classes, sensei," Kakashi said while they walked. He was hoping to make it sound like light conversation.

Iruka laughed a little. "It's alright, Kakashi-sama, I'll appreciate this little break for the day."

"Well, don't get too comfy, you're going to be testing new armor."

"Whatever test I'll have to be a part of will be a relief compared to some of the stunts my students have pulled lately."

"I'm sure they're just anxious for the spring weather, sensei. I'd probably lose my mind too if I had to be cooped up with you all winter," Kakashi said in a jesting tone, but they both knew the double meaning.

Iruka laughed. "I'm sure you'd learn to like my lectures, Kakashi-sama, my students eventually do." He looked over at Sakura and Shikamaru.

They laughed awkwardly making similar faces.

Iruka dropped his head. "I'm a failure of a teacher. I never taught you anything useful did I?"

"No! No! Of course you did, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said quickly. "You taught us our first jutsus!"

Iruka's pride recovered a little too quickly. "I did didn't I. Well, I guess today I'll be your opponent, Sakura-chan."

The two laughed, Sakura carrying on about the opportunity to show her former sensei her training.

Kakashi was quiet until they reached the weapon maker's.

The two chunin and jonin changed into the new armor and met their Hokage again in a wooded area for testing.

Kakashi closed his eyes, holding up a finger. "The three of you were chosen for a reason. I want to see how this new armor performs with different combat styles, in different situations. So when you attack..." he whipped off the long white robe, wearing his old jonin uniform underneath, "don't hold back."

Sakura blinked, "you're our opponent, Kakashi-sensei!"

The man reached back into his weapon's pouch. Two kunai twirled around his fingers before he gripped them and fell back into his stance.

"Tch," Shikamaru cracked a smile and adjusted his footing. Sakura was grinning and pulling her gloves, making tight fists.

Iruka was the only one showing concern. "You want us to attack you, the Hokage?"

"What's wrong, Iruka?" Kakashi asked. “Maybe today will be the day you beat me.”

Iruka looked between the other leaf shinobi. They either didn't hear or didn't process the taunt. Kakashi was thankful.

"It's three on one," Iruka pointed as if Kakashi hadn't noticed.

"If I can't hold my own against three shinobi then I have no business being Hokage," Kakashi rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

Sakura lunged forward sending a hard punch into the ground, making it crumble in waves from her epicenter. Kakashi jumped back, threw himself from its path, rolling onto his side and back to his feet in time to get out of the way of shadowy tendrils reaching for his feet.

"That was a dirty trick!" He shouted from the distance, out of the shadow's reach.

There was a sudden barrage of kunai from a summoning scroll. His eyes widened, catching sight of the small smoke bomb ball attached to one he dodged.

Iruka made the hand sign, igniting the chakra paper.

A cloud of smoke enveloped the clearing.

"Your guard was down!" Sakura shouted, winking to her former sensei before rushing towards the smoke to strike the earth again.

Heavy rocks spewed from the thick cloud. Kakashi rode one jarringly, leaping, landing hard and drawing her into hand-to-hand, only being sure she never got close enough that her chakra shock waves could hit him. He jumped and moved, avoiding her fists and feet, as well as the grabby shadows weaving in and out of the broken earth.

_"Damnit. Putting them together was a bad idea. Their attacks are practically made for each other."_ Then he was graced by the thought he had thought a thousand times before, only this time it was much more ominous. _"Where's Iruka?"_

He spun on his heel, dodging a chakra infused fist, and inky tendril, turning to find hazel eyes and quick hands performing signs. He looked down just as the barrier was activated, barely escaping by flipping back onto his hands, propelling himself away from the trap.

They were quick to develop a strategy.

Sakura and Shikamaru were working in tandem to back him into a corner so Iruka could trap him. He was working hard to keep up. Well, his clone was.

He had made the replica under the cover of the smoke bomb and had snuck away into the trees in the chaos. Almost like Iruka had known he would. Maybe he’s playing both sides, or maybe he just wants Kakashi to enjoy himself in this fight. Either way he watched, trying to determine where to attack, but also just to observe.

Lightweight armor was a good way of showing trust to other nations, but peace was a nice ideal between ruling lords. Reality could be different for shinobi in the field.

His clone reached the same realization he did, the key to winning this match was separating them.

While his clone kept busy with moving Sakura closer to Shikamaru, to get the tactical thinker to engage more directly. He went for Iruka.

"Sensei!" Sakura shouted, looking past him to the Hokage, rushing towards him.

Iruka spun just in time, the metal clang rang out as kunais met. Kakashi smirked. "Isn’t this familiar?"

Iruka smiled back, "try not to get distracted this time."

The sounds on the other side of the clearing let them know the other two were still occupied by the clone.

Kakashi made a soft amused noise and dropped his eyes, looking over the other's already battle worn body, “same can be said for you.”

Almost instantly, his chunin blushed and dropped his eyes, which was exactly what Kakashi thought he would do. In that precious moment of vulnerability his kunai slipped and Kakashi dropped, sweeping his leg, knocking the teacher onto his back. Kakashi stood over him, kunai held out to his face.

Iruka's shock fell into realization, but before he could say anything Kakashi stood back upright and released his clone.

The chunin and jonin stopped, blinking at the puff of smoke. Sakura turned and started jogging towards them. "Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi shifted his kunai to one hand to slip back into his weapons pouch, reaching the other out to help Iruka up, not missing the little glare he got.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru," Iruka reached up, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I guess it's been awhile since I was in combat."

“Ma, this wasn’t meant to be such an intense match anyway, sensei,” Kakashi began wandering towards where he had tossed the robe. 

“What did you think, Hokage-sama?” The weapons maker and his apprentice came running to his side in excitement.

Kakashi nodded. “I think the new armor will be everything you promised,” Kakashi said. “We can discuss the order and the costs,” he started walking with the two, understandably giddy men, back towards their workshop.

He could hear Sakura asking her former teacher what had made him lose focus so quickly, and Iruka’s awkward little laugh of an answer.

He couldn’t help but smile. He stopped when he looked back and saw Shikamaru staring at him suspiciously.

He’d have to be a little more careful with his interactions with Iruka in the office over the next week.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another NSFW chapter.

Chapter 25

Kakashi didn’t hear someone calling his name.

He was a little preoccupied.

The way the muscle in Iruka’s mouth flexed and rolled against his length like a hot, wet symphony of perfection. The way his soft hair filled his hands, slid between his fingers, as he held the back of his head, and the way he moaned with his mouth full of him, like he was the one enjoying this. Not to mention the way his hand on his backside squeezed and pulled him forward, moving Kakashi’s hips for him. He was seconds from being undone by the man on his knees in front of him.

Iruka had said he wanted to show him how to do it right, though through a deep blush, adverted eyes, and nervously rubbing his own neck mumbling, “not that I’m that much more practiced than you.” And because Kakashi very much wanted to induce this level of pleasure for his new partner, he was trying hard to pay attention.

He had received oral before, but it was nothing like this. Then it had been foreplay, a way of getting started, what Iruka was doing now was a way of finishing him. 

He caught himself wishing he had the sharingan again, not only to be able to watch and copy, but also store this image in his head forever.

He felt himself throb at the back of the teacher’s throat, being tugged towards the edge. He hissed and turned his head up to the ceiling, not wanting it to be over yet.

If this was what Iruka considered ‘not practiced’ he’d hate to come across an expert. 

There was a loud gasp, followed by: “OH- What the-! DAMNINT!” From a voice that wasn’t his, and definitely wasn’t Iruka’s.

He looked over his shoulder to see the young Nara in the hall covering his face with a folder and turn on his heel. 

He looked down at the mortifyingly embarrassed and shocked expression on the man, whose knees were between his feet, while trying quickly, and struggling some, to close his pants.

"So, about that…" Kakashi’s stepped into the hall and slid the door shut behind him. Hoping to still hide who he had been with.

Without turning around Shikamaru held up the folder. "Here! It's delivered. I'm leaving now." He mumbled another curse walking briskly down the hall.

Kakashi made sure he was gone before turning back into his bedroom, sliding the door closed again behind him. Just to be safe.

Iruka was tying his hair back up. "Do you think he saw?"

"Certain of it," Kakashi was looking over the papers in the folder. It must have been something of importance to need to be rushed straight to him at this hour.

"But do you think he understood what he saw?" Iruka asked, a little hopefully.

"I wouldn't accuse a Nara of being ignorant." Kakashi closed the dossier and set it on his dresser. 

Iruka's red face turned redder and dropped it into his hands.

"I don't think he knows it was you... but one wrong word at work and he’d be able to put the pieces together.”

Iruka sighed, not looking up. Shaking his head. “Maybe I shouldn’t be working in the mission’s room again.”

Kakashi stepped towards him, took his waist and pulled him closer, because he didn’t like the thought of that. The whole reason he’d worked so hard to get him those shifts back was to spend more time with him, and he wasn’t going back now. "Come here."

Iruka was quiet, letting his feet drift towards Kakashi. Letting the man pull him into another embrace. Clearly finding comfort in the way their bodies touched. Kakashi grinned, pressing his forehead to the other man's. "I think I promised to repay you."

"I didn't finish," Iruka argued softly.

"There was no such clause in our agreement," Kakashi countered. 

Iruka laughed lightly. "Alright."

"Follow me." He said softly pulling on the teacher's hand, turning towards the door.

Iruka was pulled along, through the dark estate. He grinned when he found himself in the large bathroom. Kakashi reached across the low bamboo tub that easily could fit two, maybe even three, grown individuals, to turn on the water. Steam almost instantly drifted up from the fall of hot water.

“Oh?” Iruka asked, humored.

Kakashi smoothly pulled Iruka towards him by the waistband of his uniform. “Don’t you like baths?”

Iruka laughed. “Hot springs,” he corrected.

“Well, this will have to do for now.” Kakashi stepped back, pulling the chunin’s shirt over his head.

Iruka smiled warmly and slid his hand across the pale face. “I don’t think we’d do very well at a public bath anyway.”

“Can’t keep your hands to yourself, eh?” Kakashi asked quietly moving closer.

“I’m not the only one with that problem.”

“Well, can you blame me?”

Iruka grinned, blushing gently, fingers sliding through silver hair.

Kakashi returned the hungry look, weight shifting, sinking low enough to roll his tongue around the dusky nipple. His hand groping the other pectoral. "My dirty academy instructor." He fell down Iruka’s middle, delighted with the gasp and tensing of muscles.

Fingers moved over his scalp, slipping to the back of his head. Iruka’s hips rolled against teasing teeth at the front of his pants. "You can make me dirtier."

Kakashi nearly growled, opening the chunin’s uniform. “Quick mouth, indeed.”

Iruka’s breathy laugh was cut off by a grateful breath as a pale hand held him and pink tongue slid up the length. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. Kakashi suddenly swallowed him and he saw stars dancing on the bathroom ceiling. Kakashi moved back just as quickly and repeated the action.

Iruka cussed between short breaths.

Kakashi sat back, leaving Iruka’s body entirely, raising to his feet, and turned back to the tub to turn off the water.

He stiffened when he felt hands slip into his shirt. They pushed the fabric up the strong, scarred back, stopping under his arms. He felt Iruka’s bare body press against him, and lips on the back of his neck. He let himself relax with a sigh. He liked trusting Iruka, it felt nice.

He knew his body was scarred. He could feel delicate hands tracing them. But Iruka never stared, not for very long. He kissed his covered shoulder, neck, and finally an exposed cheek before whispering, "How am I supposed to get dirty in a bath?"

Kakashi turned his top half, seeking that amazing mouth. Iruka was constantly surprising him. He stripped his clothes in seconds and stepped into the tub, pulling Iruka with him.

"How should we do this?" Iruka asked, slipping into the water.

"How about…" Kakashi pulled on the man’s arm and spun Iruka slowly so his back was to him.

Iruka quirked a suspicious brow over his shoulder. Then he smiled and looked down as they sank further into the tub.

“Relax.” Kakashi pressed his thumbs into tight muscles, rolling them into his back.

Iruka dropped his head forward with a grateful groan. Kakashi focused his chakra and walked his fingers down the smooth back. Kakashi found a knot in Iruka’s lower side. 

He rolled his knuckles into the tense spot earning a moan from the man in front of him. Iruka leaned back falling against his hands, trapping them between them. The water swayed around them with each gentle movement. Iruka slid his hips back, the head of Kakashi's erection just barely kissed his lower back. "Did you want to put it in?"

Kakashi grinned and freed his hands sliding them around Iruka’s middle, over his chest. "No. Just a nice relaxing bath, sensei."

Iruka moved back further, letting his head rest on Kakashi’s shoulder. He turned his face, pressing a kiss to the pale neck. He hummed softly when hands pressed into the muscles of his thighs. Kakashi was careful to avoid touching Iruka’s certain parts, though he did enjoy watching the heavy arousal twitch, looking over Iruka’s shoulder while his hands pressed into sore muscles.

"You're good at this," Iruka hummed absent-mindedly.

"I thought this would be a better repayment for what you tried to do earlier, seeing as I’m not as good at it as you are."

Iruka laughed through his blush. "What you lack in experience you make up for with enthusiasm." He turned his head to kiss his jaw.

"I'm not one of your students, Iruka."

"Aren't you learning though?" He breathed softly against pale skin.

Kakashi chuckled and let the warm moment fall over them into the easy quiet of soft sighs and moving water as his hands rolled over the fit body in his lap.

"I'm not complaining," Iruka started, "just kind of curious why you wanted to give me a massage in the bath and not-"

"Pounding you into my bed until we were both seeing stars?"

Iruka's laugh was beautiful. "Yeah, that."

Kakashi shrugged, making the brunette head on his shoulder sway with his movements. "I like looking at your body, I like touching it, without the need for anything more... but that doesn't mean we still won't do that."

Iruka’s face was flush from the heat of the bath, the heat of arousal, and now the kind words being said against his ear. He sat up a little and turned, pulling his legs in to sit on his knees and turn in the bamboo tub. "If you're not attracted to me-"

"I’m very attracted to you," he corrected, "True, you're just the first man I’ve been with. Which, I'm starting to suspect is more because of convince than preference."

Iruka grinned and moved through the water back into his Hokage's lap when he dropped his long legs to accommodate him. "I don't mind being your experimentation, Kakashi. I just don't want you to think you have to keep this going for my sake. If you find out you really aren't interested-"

Instead of verbally answering he snatched the tan hand from his shoulder and slid it down below the water, between their bodies. "This is what you do to me." He held the man's surprised stare, leaning forward, pressing their foreheads together. He tilted his chin and found an equally eager pair of lips waiting for his. Iruka’s skilled tongue was quick to slip between them and into the willing mouth.

Kakashi's neglected arousal was reawakened with tensing stomach and jump into the scarred hand curling around him. He turned his head and fell into the man's neck. He breathed a hot sigh against him before kissing honey skin. "I've never had anyone turn me on so much."

Iruka let out a breath above him.

“Do you need me to prove it?” He could feel the teacher swallow, the knot in his throat bobbed.

Pale fingers moved through the water, finding Iruka’s previously ignored erection, delicately running along soft skin.

Kakashi's fingers curled around him, gave a gentle tug on the length, rolled his thumb over the sensitive head. "I like touching you," Kakashi said again, this time against a tight jaw that was trying to contain the noises in his chest.

"I like it a lot," Kakashi went on when there was no protest, just hands scrambling for something to hold onto. One squeezed his shoulder, the other reached out for the side of the tub. Iruka's hips jerked against him but he kept going slowly, fingers working to learn every curve of every vein, and every twitch that made him harden even more.

Kakashi's gut summersaulted when his thumb teased over the slit again and felt a warm liquid that wasn't water. He moved both hands up to hold tan hips and pull him closer. Iruka fell like a boneless, breathless heap, his chest over Kakashi's, flush, panting face in his ear.

"I want you," he confessed with a hard edge to his voice, just to prove how desperately.

Iruka swallowed down a noise. His hips rolled, both their erections sliding against their bellies. Kakashi's hands found the round, squeezable backside in his lap.

"And it's not at all comparable, to anyone else," Kakashi nipped at the collar bone at his chin before dipping his head to one of his chunin's nipples.

He could hear the hands gripping the edge of the bamboo tub behind his head, but Iruka was still refusing to make a sound, just sighs, gasps, and strangled noises.

Kakashi took it as a challenge, wanting to hear those beautiful sounds he had heard before. He knew Iruka could be vociferous. He must need something more.

The pale hands, reddened by the heat of the water, gave another squeeze to the man's delicious backside, fingers working closer to the tight entrance.

He didn't know the whole trick to undoing his academy teacher but he very much wanted to learn. The tip of a digit pressed carefully, yet firmly to the ring of muscles.

Iruka gasped and slid back so fast Kakashi's hands fell from him, wondering if he'd done something wrong. The beauty of tan skin and toned muscles pushed against his chest and stood from the bath.

Kakashi scrambled to his feet so quickly he would have slipped and fell, if it weren't for the chakra in his feet digging into the bamboo tub. He was about to ask what was wrong but his voice fell out of him in a terribly undignified sound when the man turned his back to him and fell forward, arms folded over the edge of the tub.

All he could do was stare in shock.

Iruka looked back over his shoulder, brown hair falling from a messy ponytail into his face. He was panting so hard his words were rushed together. "Kakashi, I'm barely holding on here."

"Oh... Oh!" His hands reached for him, sliding over wet skin.

Iruka sighed and rested his forehead on his arm. "I almost came twice already."

Kakashi grinned, that explained the silent treatment. "Really?" He couldn't stop the smug humor of his voice, watching his hands move over beautiful skin in intimate places.

Iruka's small moan and full body shudder was his response.

Kakashi's tongue slid over his lip before tucking it between his teeth, because this was an amazing angle to look at.

"Kakashi," Iruka's voice was less of a whine and more like a warning. Violent things awaited him if he wasted anymore time.

"Um..." he glanced around the bathroom. “Dammit. Hold on. Here. Come here." He stepped over the tub quickly, dripping water over the tilled floor. Iruka wasn't far behind, realizing there has been a small hiccup in the plans.

They left behind a trail of wet footprints from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Where is it?"

"Under the pillows."

Iruka fell onto the platform bed and tossed aside pesky pillows, finding a copy of Icha Icha and the lubricant. He ignored the former in favor of the later. He passed it over his shoulder to the man settling onto his knees behind him. Kakashi opened the cap and sat back, preparing his fingers.

"No," Iruka objected with a hard breath. "Just you."

Kakashi looked over the body in front of him. "I thought..."

"I can take it." Iruka repositioned himself on his elbows.

Kakashi's breath almost came out like a whistle, but he didn't think Iruka would like that very much. "You look nicer than a fold out Icha Icha poster."

Iruka groaned. "Damnit, Kakashi..." He sat up, turned on his knees. "I swear to whatever god is listening..." He took the tube from him and shoved the man's chest until Kakashi fell back onto the bed.

He grinned and put his hands under his silver hair, liking the way Iruka climbed over him. "I don't know what god listens to the prayers of the sexually frustrated."

"What about the prayers of the pummeled to death?" Iruka was looking down, moving lubricant over his fingers to warm it.

Kakashi reached a hand up, brushing the soft dark hair back behind his ear, pulling the brown eyes to his. "You haven't won a match yet, Iruka."

A smirk seemed to grow over the tan face as he shifted on his knees and moved his hand between his thighs. "Guess I'll have to beat you another way."

Kakashi lost his breath when a slick hand touched him, faster than it should of, in Kakashi's opinion. Iruka moved the heavy organ, holding him and guiding him between spread thighs. A small gasp left him, slipping against hot skin, and being pressed to promising pressure.

He latched onto the thick leg over his hip, making the man pause. "I won't hurt you."

"Maybe I'm not giving you a choice."

Iruka let out a sharp breath, tense face turning up to the ceiling. Kakashi fell back with a groan, squeezing hard at the flesh in his hand. Intense pleasure gripped his whole self like a hot vice, and as incredible as it was, it was also too much to the point it was painful. He was on a thin line between the two and he had no control over how long he’d stay there.

Iruka shook and breathed deep but short gasps. He rolled forward, bending over Kakashi's chest, shuddering, chewing his lip, and lowering himself further.

"Shit! Iruka..." He looked at him with one eye open, struggling against that blurred line, looking for reality. But he couldn't find it because Iruka never even took the time to adjust. Rolling his hips, moaning so beautifully.

It became clear Kakashi was being used when a hand that had been on the pale chest started fisting the length between them. And though the sight of Iruka ridding him and pleasuring himself was a spectacular one, the rest of him felt neglected.

So with no warning he curled forward and grabbed his lover, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight and rolling him onto the futon.

Iruka's breaths could have been laughs as he moved his legs. His arms fell heavily onto the bed, spread to either side of him. "You win again, Kakashi."

"And what a wonderful prize you make," Kakashi grinned looking between them with a careful thrust.

Iruka arched and looked for purchase in the sheets to return the movement.

Kakashi was very glad Iruka hadn't been able to finish him from his knees earlier because that wonderfully sinful roll of hips against his would have been his second undoing now.

Iruka was too impatient to let either one of them recover. Kakashi made a low rumbling noise in his chest, picking up the fast paced rhythm.

With every thudding of his body to Iruka’s he moved further from pain and closer to complete overwhelming pleasure. He lost his hold on tan hips, trying to hold himself against the bed.

Iruka's formerly idle hands found leverage, sitting up against one arm. The other holding himself using Kakashi's strong shoulders.

That change of angle made him cry out and arch back. Kakashi tried to distract himself, tried to hold on a little longer, by kissing the shoulder and neck offered to him. Iruka was determined to drive him crazy though. If he was going to be thrown off the edge of existence, he was taking his chunin with him.

The sloppy kisses to Iruka's neck around the panting mouth matched the way his hand worked over the thick length. "Fuck, Iruka." He felt him shake, twitch and leak over his fingers. He was so close, they both were.

"Yes!" Iruka was practically screaming. "Kakashi! Shit- Don't- Oh fuck-..." he relaxed with a shuddering sigh, letting go, falling into bliss.

The twitching body around him, against him, had Kakashi gasping for breath. He was consumed by the heat in his belly, unfurling and spreading up his spine into his core. "I love you," he breathed into the face of absolution.

Iruka sat back on both hands, blinking at his Hokage. "Um, what?"

Kakashi let his breath come back, looking at the puzzlement on his partner's face. He realized what he'd said. "Oh... oops."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oops?" Iruka repeated for probably the third or fourth time. Kakashi wasn't counting. He watched the man yank on his pants while laughing and shaking his head. "Oops."

Kakashi sighed. "You're making me feel stupid."

Iruka looked up, meeting the dark stare from the bathroom doorway. "Did you mean it?"

Kakashi dropped his shoulder and stepped towards him, his still naked body staying an arm's length away. "I think so, yah."

Iruka's eyes fell down to the shirt on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and pull it on. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kakashi asked, not sure what to make of that.

"I, uh, really should be going. I'll see you in a few days. I'll be working in the mission’s room."

Kakashi turned when Iruka stepped past him to leave the bathroom. He stood there after he left, wondering how he should have handled that better.

Shizune seemed to notice the tension in the room between the new advisor and the Hokage, but neither of them wanted to talk about what had caused it. 

She had figured it out on her own though, whispering quietly in the closed office, “It has something to do with Iruka-sensei doesn’t it?”

Kakashi could only nod in response.

She sighed, passed him his paperwork and left again, knowing that even if she suggested talking about it he wouldn’t do that.

When she officially resigned and went to go work under Tsunade in the medical research wing of the hospital the Hokage and his new advisor were left in a thick and heavy awkward silence.

Kakashi cleared his throat, ready to apologize. His advisor should at least know he kept company and visiting at home at odd hours wouldn’t be a good idea. 

Shikamaru spoke before he could though, “I need your signature on these.” 

And just like that they had an agreement. To never talk about it, never acknowledge it, and let the elephant disappear on its own.

Iruka’s next shift in the mission’s room came in a few days and Kakashi looked forward to seeing him again. Also a little worried that things between them might be weird.

Pens clicked rhythmically in the office, a dark Konoha sat quietly behind the Hokage as he worked. Shikamaru sat back with a hard yawn. “I’ll probably be going soon. I think all that’s left is some minor preparations.”

Kakashi just nodded. 

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Iruka walked into the office, tired face almost immediately warming. “Evening, Shikamaru,” he looked to the new advisor almost nervously. 

“Evening, sensei,” Shikamaru yawned again. He stood from his sitting position on the floor surrounded by books and papers. He stretched and rolled his head lazily.

“Thank you, Iruka,” Kakashi stood from his chair to take the reports directly from him. 

He wanted to say something but knew he shouldn’t, not with Shikamaru in the room.

Shikamaru watched the teacher pass the papers, almost like he was studying the scar on the back of his hand. Kakashi waited for the inevitable. Suddenly the Nara’s eyes went wide and jumped quickly from the chunin to the Hokage and back again.

Iruka’s face started turning shades of red and he desperately tried to avoid his former student’s stare.

“Thank you, sensei,” Kakashi said calmly.

Iruka looked up at him, clearly not sure what to do or say. So he just nodded and hurried quickly back out of the room, still not looking in Shikamaru’s direction.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly. “So-”

“I don’t care,” Shikamaru declared quickly. “It’s none of my business.” 

"As my advisor I'm afraid it is," Kakashi said, stopping the Nara from reaching for the door. “As you can imagine this situation has gotten quite… difficult. I will be needing advice.”

Shikamaru sighed. It took him just seconds to put the pieces together. The failed engagement, the need for secrecy, all of it. 

He pushed his hands into his pockets and talked to the door. "As I see it you have two options: either break it off with- Iruka-sensei completely or marry him. There is no safe middle on this one. You have to stop the gossip from ever starting.” He sighed again turning back around, “and if you go with the second option people might be upset for a while, but the ones that support you will defend you and several will definitely defend Iruka-sensei. Just, the longer you try to hide it the worse it will be when it gets out, and it will get out." Shikamaru stood there waiting, making sure he didn’t have to clarify anything.

“Thank you, Shikamaru,” Kakashi’s voice was weighted. “You can go.”

The younger man started again for the office door. He paused. “Oh, and someone should tell Naruto either way. A secret this big being kept from him by the person he trusts the most… Well, you don’t want him hearing it from someone else.”

Kakashi silently nodded and his advisor left his office. He sat back heavily in his chair thinking about the council he’d been given.

He didn’t wait long before arranging a visit with Gai. 

As usual the man was excited to see him. His former students had been with him, enjoying the first decent air of spring outdoors.

Kakashi greeted them, pretending like this heavy thing wasn’t swirling around in his head, and asked if they wouldn’t mind letting him talk to Gai about some boring official matters.

Lee loudly, spiritedly, consented like it was an order, hopping to his feet and saluting.

“Bye, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sama,” Tenten waved and bowed to them, walking off.

He watched them go, thinking about his own former students.

“Yo, what’s up, Kakashi!” Gai asked loudly while they were still standing outside.

Kakashi sighed and turned to his longest friend. “I’m afraid it’s not actually about official matters.”

“Hm?” Gai hummed. 

Kakashi fell into step besides the wheels of the man’s chair as they made his way to his private room. He sighed, sitting himself in one of the chairs and removing his hat. 

Gai sat back calmly. “About Iruka-sensei?”

Now that Kakashi was here he wasn’t sure what to say. “I was given some council lately on the situation.”

Gai nodded. “Mhm, and? You don’t agree with it?”

“I agree too much,” Kakashi corrected.

Gai moved his chair closer. “What was the advice?”

Kakashi sighed and slumped his chin on his hand. “Either break up with him or marry him.”

Gai threw his arms up. “That doesn’t seem like a difficult choice! In the springtime of our youth love is the best choice to be offered! How could you find such a thing debatable?” He laughed loudly.

“Because I do love him,” Kakashi said seriously. His stomach churned, not liking this conversation, “… and I told him.” He had to look away, unable to handle the bursts of excited energy sporadically springing from the body in the wheel chair.

He looked at the shogi board for a distraction.

“AND?! You still need help deciding what to do?”

Kakashi held up one of the pieces, turning it in the light, the painted character was starting to fade. Maybe he should get Gai a new set. He sighed again, placing it back on the board. “He didn’t exactly say it back.”

“Oh? Oh…” Gai was uncharacteristically somber for all of three seconds. “Maybe your confession of love wasn’t grand enough! Wooing a beautiful mate takes dramatic gestures to set you apart from other suitors!”

Kakashi stared blankly at his friend as he went into a rant about bouquets of wild roses picked by hand and the wounds from their thorns being the sign of sacrifice one makes to catch the heart of their beloved.

It was really all quite sickening, and not very helpful.

“That’s not really his taste,” he stopped him mid-thought, hoping to throw him off gaud enough to stop talking.

“Hm? You’re right,” Gai agreed. “Iruka-sensei seems like a shy and quiet soul. How did you confess to him?” He moved his chair to the other side of the table, showing interest in the way Kakashi was setting up the board against himself.

“Um,” Kakashi felt the small prickle of heat on his cheeks, thinking about how the words had just fallen out of him mid-high, with his cock buried deep inside his teacher’s body. “By accident.” He closed his eyes and touched the back of his head nervously.

“By accident? How does one say such a thing by mistake?” Gai’s eyes narrowed, staring hard at his long-time friend.

“Well,” Kakashi started to piece together a story, “we were in the middle of a heated debate and I got sort of overwhelmed.”

“Mmhhmmm,” Gai was humming thoughtfully again.

“He was- arguing some great points… and it didn’t help that the debate had been going on for a long time, so we were both sort of desperate for it to end… and it just slipped out.”

The dark eyes narrowed again, doubting this story. “And what did he do?”

“He mocked me a little, like he was upset,” Kakashi moved the tiled pieces on the board. He liked having multiple distractions while he talked, it took some of the tension away. “Then he got dressed and left.”

He realized what he said. He didn’t try and retract it, ready to accept whatever loud youthful rant his rival had for him.

Instead Gai moved a piece on the board, becoming Kakashi’s new opponent. “Had you and he debated before?”

Kakashi fought down the newest blush, because now they both knew what they were talking about. “Yeah… but he was really passionate about the topic this last time.” Kakashi didn’t look up from the board. “He… barely wanted any counter argument.” He smiled to himself, thinking up about a dozen other euphemisms.

Gai was quiet a long second. The only noise between them the moving tiles, neither of them looking up. When he finally did speak up again it wasn’t anything Kakashi had expected to hear. “Do you want to marry Iruka-sensei?”

Kakashi sighed and rested his chin on his hand again. “I want to keep seeing him.”

“Not only for spirited _debates_?”

“Though they are spirited,” he let himself laugh a little. “No. I enjoy his company. It’s just that I’m not sure he feels the same way,” Kakashi shared, recalling the way Iruka had tried to tell him he was okay if Kakashi wanted to end their relationship, and the simple ‘okay’ that had followed his admission.

Gai nodded thoughtfully before bursting into tears. “Who would have ever thought my rival would ever confide such youthful expressions of unrequited love and devotion in me! There are no words for the way the heart feels when it is rejected!”

Kakashi waited a long while for the man to calm down again and actually offer any advice he could use. “Perhaps Iruka-sensei just needs to hear a proper confession. Not one said in the heat of debate.”

That actually made quite a bit of sense but it made him uncomfortable to think about. He wasn’t one to share his feelings with others. 

Still, Iruka meant a lot to him and he didn’t like the notion that the other man might think this whole thing was a way for him to test his newfound sexuality.

True, thirty-one was a little late to be going through this kind of crisis but Kakashi had never had an easy time interacting with anyone, and he actually didn’t consider himself a sexual person. Yes sex was nice, yes he read a lot of smut, but it was never something he’d go out of his way to find. He and Iruka found each other.

Kakashi sighed looking from his seat at the former Hokage. 

She crossed her arms, “Are you going to tell me why you made this appointment or are you just going to sit there sighing all day?”

“I’m having trouble sleeping,” Kakashi shared. 

“Nightmares?” She turned on her stool to the small desk to take notes.

“Not really,” Kakashi said. “Just thinking a lot.”

Her pen lowered. “About what?”

“How to handle, well, everything,” he answered. “How did you not lose your mind?”

“I drink a lot,” she said. “Also I never tried dating one of my subordinates. That’s probably where a lot of your stress is coming from.”

Kakashi sat quietly in his little slump. “Should I break up with him or should I marry him?” He asked the medical-nin as she moved towards a cupboard.

She blinked, shocked for a second. “Are those your only options?”

“The only ones that make sense,” Kakashi straightened his posture, his hands resting on his knees.

“Hm,” she hummed, pulling a bottle from the shelf. “What would you prefer?”

“I can’t break up with him,” Kakashi said strongly.

“So marriage then,” she concluded.

“But the village- Would they accept?” Kakashi asked.

She was quiet a long second, pausing in her work. A sly smile started to grow. “Does it matter?”

Kakashi turned from his dead stare at the floor tiles to the back of her head. “Doesn’t it?”

“Will it affect your judgement? Will you stop working so hard for the village if they don’t like you?” Kakashi realized where she was going. They both knew what his answer was. She turned back towards him. “Here, take two before bed if you’re feeling restless. A Hokage needs his sleep.”

“Thank you, Tsunade-sama,” he nodded his head in a lazy bow before leaving her exam room.

He took the more scenic route walking from the hospital back towards the tower to stop and look at the Hokage Monument. _“Minato-sensei… What would you tell me? What is best for the village?”_ He stared into his own stone face. _“I’ll be the worst Hokage in history.”_ He felt himself smiling. _“Thanks, Iruka-sensei.”_


	27. Chapter 27

“Do you want to go back inside for tea?” Kakashi asked softly.

He had spent all day making sure their dinner had been perfect. Though it started a little awkwardly Iruka seemed to catch on that they weren’t going to talk about the other night. So Iruka started the conversation telling him stories about the academy students and teachers, the stresses of the mission’s room, and he had listened because his stomach was in knots, unable to say much.

When the sun began to set his heart got tighter because the moment was getting closer. He had suggested they go on a walk in the garden so Iruka could see how the flowers were coming in, not yet in full bloom.

The man’s features in sunset made him weak. It did little to help his nerve problem.

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation. Kakashi liked silent moments with Iruka, just watching him be, existing in the same space with him. It put him at ease.

But there was things he had to say.

“Iruka,” He said carefully, catching the man’s attention.

He looked up expectantly, “hm?”

Kakashi looked over the soft glow of the lights on the table. The way they cast gentle shadows over everything, making Iruka’s face even more breath-taking. “I actually invited you to dinner for a reason,” he said letting some of his nervousness be heard in his voice.

Iruka didn’t say anything, his face unchanging.

“I, um, wanted to apologize for- for what I said. I mean _how_ I said it.”

Iruka blinked, taking a second to catch on before looking down. “Oh.”

“I thought maybe I could do it over,” Kakashi said hopefully.

A smile pulled at Iruka’s lips, a light blush starting across his nose. “You- you don’t have to, Kakashi.” His eyes slid closed in almost a will not to look up. “However it’s said… It means the same thing.”

Kakashi stared, his heart in his throat, not sure what to say next. Then brown eyes found his and he was met with an overwhelming feeling that everything was okay.

He smiled, feeling satisfied with the conversation and the way it had ended, choosing to dive into the next one. “You know, you never answered me a while ago,” Kakashi said carefully with a light tone.

Iruka looked up again, a little confused. They had been enjoying a comfortable silence for a few seconds between conversations. “About what?”

“What was so strange? Marriage or marriage to me in particular?” Kakashi asked.

Iruka dropped his eyes back down, blushing into his tea cup. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?” Kakashi asked.

“Just that… you didn’t seem fond of Lady Sikiyo. You were always working late and didn’t want to stop our sparring matches to spend time with her,” he pointed out, “Your relationship seemed false to me.”

“Well, you were right, Iruka,” Kakashi said, “Because I was growing fond of you.”

The teacher blushed again and cradled the mug in his hands. He turned his head, listening to the noises of the pond frogs, fish, and crickets, as well as the breeze that moved through the spring air. “It’s late,” he announced, “I should go soon.”

“I think you can manage to stay a little longer,” Kakashi argued gently. 

Iruka smiled back at him and set the cup back on the table. “I really shouldn’t-”

“I don’t think you’ll ever have to worry about leaving at the right time again,” Kakashi interrupted.

Iruka’s brow furrowed in question before laughing lightly. “What? Why?”

“It’s not abnormal for the Hokage’s spouse to spend the night.” Iruka’s eyes widened as the statement settled in. “In fact, it’s sort of expected.”

“Ka-kashi…?”

“If you want that is,” Kakashi went on, “to be my spouse.”

“No…” he breathed.

Kakashi was taken so suddenly by the instantaneous answer all he could do was stare before his heart started sinking into his stomach and eyes fell to the table, away from Iruka. “Oh. Well, I guess-”

“No!” Iruka waved his hands in front of him. “No, that’s not what I meant! I was just shocked! I didn’t believe you were- Are you really asking me to marry you?”

Kakashi grew back his grin, nodding slowly, staring into gentle brown eyes. 

“For real?” He asked in disbelief.

“For real,” Kakashi assured.

“But what about- I’m not- The Hokage needs a wife,” he argued quickly, still trying to catch his breath.

“I don’t think it says anywhere it has to be a woman,” Kakashi answered.

“No…” he repeated in the same unsure tone. He didn’t think this was real, that Kakashi would be saying these things to him.

Kakashi smiled back wearily. “Iruka, you’re saying ‘no’ a lot and it’s kind of making me nervous.”

The man’s face was turning shades darker and mouth trying to breathe and sputter out words. “I- I- Just- I don’t know what to say!”

Kakashi quickly moved around the low table, grabbing for the man’s shaky hands. Iruka looked down and then back up and then down again.

“I don’t have anything,” Kakashi said quietly, stopping the terrified expression from getting worse in anticipation. “I didn’t think you’d like it.”

“No,” Iruka agreed.

“Again, you’re saying ‘no’ a lot,” Kakashi repeated.

“I’m sorry,” he released a deep breath. He looked up, meeting the dark grey eyes. “Y-you want to marry me?”

Kakashi nodded. 

Iruka dropped his eyes again, thinking. “But… I can’t- being married to the Hokage… I’d have to stop working at the academy. I’d have to quit work as a shinobi. I’d have to- I’d have to be able to advise you and help you with the village… I don’t know if I can.”

“You won’t have to do any of those things if you don’t want to,” Kakashi shook his head, insisting softly. He let go of his chunin’s hand to touch his face. “I’ll figure out something else. I’m not offering a promotion, Iruka. I’m only offering me.”

Iruka blinked silently with a blank expression, blush fading.

“Please don’t say ‘no’ again,” Kakashi said quietly.

“I won’t,” he agreed with a small nod, a grin spreading across his face.

Kakashi blinked, trying to process. “You won’t?”

Iruka nodded, smiling harder. “Yes.”

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed unsurely. “Yes?”

“Yes,” he snatched the front of his Hokage’s shirt and pulled him forward. 

Kakashi was reeling. His nervous, terrified heart beating fast, brain trying to keep up. He slipped back out of the kiss. “Yes?”

“Yes!” He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s shoulders, catching his mouth with his again.

Kakashi held the chunin’s sides, leaning back from the force and then Iruka swayed and they fell back onto the mat with a hard enough thud to make the tea tray tattle.

Somehow it didn’t seem real. He pushed himself up, looking down at the scarred, blushing, laughing face. “Really?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Iruka tugged at the back of his head.

“Whatever you say, sensei.” Kakashi smiled and fell forward to find his lips eagerly waiting.

The kiss was long and deep. Iruka’s arms clung around his shoulders until they couldn’t breathe anymore and Kakashi let himself fall forward into the chunin’s shoulder because his neck was straining. He kissed the soft tan skin of his chin and listened to the breathy laughs in his ear.

They were happy.

“We’ll have to tell Naruto,” Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka moved his hand down the back above him. “Yeah.”

“First I have to ask permission from the Daimyo.”

Iruka sighed. “And this won’t help your village relations…”

Kakashi pushed himself back up to look down at the reluctant look Iruka was giving him. “I’ll figure something out. Maybe public building projects.”

Iruka smiled weakly.

They stared at each other a long moment like that. Not exchanging anything other than smiles. "So...do you want to spend the night here then?"

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Kakashi,” Iruka said quietly. “Nothing is official yet.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed, running his hand over Iruka’s hair. “But I really just want to wake up next to you in the morning.”

Iruka’s blush was perfect. “I want that too.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot today was Saturday. I updated earlier this week because I couldn't last weekend, so here's another! Going back to regularly scheduled updates.

Kakashi was alone with a Daimyo in a room that wasn't the typical meeting room. There was no table and chairs for their council members. It was just him in a long hall, kneeling on a pillow before the seated Fire Lord.

Kakashi closed his eyes and reached up, removing his cap before falling forward. "I know I have no right to ask you for another favor."

The man was quiet.

"I just don't know what else to do." He leaned forward farther, nearly pressing his forehead to the cold floor. He'd never been in such a position, literally and figuratively, expressing humility, being at someone's mercy. "I am truly sorry for the way I have conducted myself recently."

The lord hummed, still observing.

"I'm here to ask for your permission to marry."

"Again?" The lord asked.

"I made a mistake before," Kakashi said carefully. "I won't make it again."

The man sighed. "Please raise your head, Kakashi. It doesn't bode well for the Hokage to look so pitiful."

Kakashi sat back on his knees and looked up at the man across from him. "I'm sorry, Lord Daimyo. For my transgressions against you, and my title. I'm trying to make it right."

The man nodded. "I will listen to your request. Have the information sent over, give my council and I some time to discuss it ourselves, and then we will arrange a formal meeting."

Kakashi looked off at the wall. He reached up to touch the back of his head, wondering if he should say anything else. Instead he bowed again. "Yes."

When he returned to his office later in the day he decided to say it in a letter. He'd hate for the Lord's advisors get Iruka's information and think the wrong file had been sent by mistake or worse, a joke.

He gave them to Shikamaru to deliver on his behalf.

By the next day he his council had gotten a letter back.

"That was sooner than expected," Kakashi said quietly.

Koharu passed him the letter. "It seems they would rather talk this out with us instead of on their own."

"Almost like you've stumped them," Homura added.

"How do you think it will go?" Kakashi asked unsurely. Trying to pick up a tone, one way or another, in the letter.

"How can we know?" Koharu asked. "We've never had to ask the Daimyo’s permission for a Hokage to marry two different people before."

Kakashi looked down at the letter in his lap again, thinking.

He and his council had no idea what to expect. This whole situation was against anything considered typical. The Hokage didn’t get engaged lightly, didn’t call it off, didn’t start an affair, and certainly never asked to marry a man.

All they could do was sit and wait in the audience hall with the Fire Daimyo. 

The councilmen sat across the table from them, passing the papers back and forth, whispering to each other.

“This isn’t a prank?” One asked holding up Iruka’s shinobi record.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, it is not.”

The men grumbled to themselves quietly.

The Feudal Lord pulled the paper towards him. “Umino Iruka? He’s a chunin, an academy instructor, a man…”

“Yes,” Kakashi agreed.

Koharu and Homura were fighting to remain quiet. Shikamaru was sitting back with his arms folded and eyes closed, listening but not willing to contribute.

“I know this name,” one of the bodies across the table spoke up. “I’ve heard it before.”

“Really? Why? There’s nothing of remarkability in his file,” another pointed, “he hasn’t even been on a mission in… seven years. He wasn’t even on the battle field during the Fourth Shinobi War.”

“He was Uzamaki Naruto’s homeroom teacher,” Shikamaru spoke up.

There was small gasps and mumbles. “Uzamaki Naruto?”

“The Hero of the Hidden Leaf?”

“This man was his teacher?”

“Iruka-sensei’s really important to Naruto too,” Shikamaru sat up, addressing the council. “He was the first person to accept Naruto as a member of the village not just the Kyuubi. If it weren’t for him Naruto would never have become the hero of anything. Not surprising you heard his name, Naruto likes to tell everyone that.”

“Thank you, Shikamaru,” Homura said crassly, as if to remind the new advisor of his proper place.

Shikamaru shrugged and fell back in his seat again.

Kakashi fought down his sigh. He looked at the Fire Daimyo to try and gage his reaction.

He was humming thoughtfully, tapping his folded fan to his chin. He looked away from the paper, meeting the Hokage’s stare. “Is he the mistake you spoke of before?”

Kakashi nodded carefully. “Yes.”

“He is the reason your last engagement ended?”

“Yes.”

“And you wish to marry him now?”

“Yes.”

“This is quite the predicament isn’t it, Lord Sixth…” he looked again at the papers in front of him. “If I deny you this request will you continue to see him?”

Kakashi dropped his eyes, staring at the table. “I’ll do whatever is best for the village.”

“And suffer in heartache all the while,” he added knowingly. “I need more information on this Umino Iruka, all these files tell me is how capable a shinobi he is. I need to know about his character. I want to hear from someone who knows him best.”

“Well, I can tell you anything you want to-” Kakashi was cut off by the wave of a hand. 

“Not from you, not from any of you wanting to get your way.”

“Who then?” Koharu asked.

“The Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Uzamaki Naruto.”

The Hokage’s council covered their shock with nods. “Yes. We’ll arrange a meeting.”

“Good.”

Kakashi kept replaying the meeting in his mind. The councilmen had been so unimpressed with Iruka’s position and rank, and he understood, at least logically.

Mai had been perfect, proper breeding, the right name, the right title, the right everything, and even she hadn’t been quite right enough on her own. Surely being tossed Iruka’s name following her they were a little more than bitter.

He looked at the night over Konoha from his office window. Iruka would be at his door soon with the mission reports and he’d have to tell him how it went.

He looked up when the knock gave way to his chunin academy teacher. The smile he got in return was almost enough to make him forget his worries.

“Evening,” he greeted, closing the door securely behind him.

Kakashi stood and walked around his desk. “Evening.” He took the reports from Iruka’s hands to set them aside for tomorrow.

“How did it go?” Iruka asked carefully.

“He wants to speak to Naruto,” Kakashi shared. He couldn’t keep his hands from holding the perfect pair of shoulders in front of him.

“Naruto?” Iruka asked, confusion on his brow under his headband.

Kakashi wanted to toss it off. He wanted to kiss those worry wrinkles he couldn’t see right now. “Yeah.”

Iruka seemed to catch that Kakashi wasn’t paying attention to the conversation anymore, if at all. “Have you missed me?”

“It’s been a long couple of days,” Kakashi admitted. “Long and stressful.” He sighed softly and made to step back. “Sorry.”

Iruka reached up suddenly for Kakashi’s face, fingers playing with his mask. “I’ve missed you too.” They smiled at each other. “I can spare tomorrow if you want me to-”

“Yes,” Kakashi interrupted, his gloved hand snagged the teacher’s waist pulling him closer. 

Iruka grinned, rolling the mask down just past pale lips and stepping on his toes to meet him in a kiss.

Kakashi let himself sway back to lean against his desk, being sure to bring Iruka with him. Iruka gasped lightly against his mouth. “Kakashi,” he scolded gently, “this isn’t the best of places…”

“You kissed me,” Kakashi argued. 

“You started it,” Iruka pointed.

A sly grin started to grow. He moved Iruka’s body with guiding hands, bringing him closer, moving his legs around him.

Iruka laughed lightly, leaning closer. “Oh? Did you like that?”

“Mhm,” Kakashi hummed.

Iruka’s mouth was close enough to feel his breath as he talked. “Maybe I’ll-”

“Oh, what the- LOCK THE DOOR!”

“What did you need this late, Shikamaru?” Kakashi asked, holding Iruka in place in front of him, keeping his face hidden behind his. This of course meant he was staring directly into Iruka’s embarrassed, horror stricken, adorably sexy blush.

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to make arrangements so you and Iruka-sensei could talk to Naruto tomorrow but now I want to ask if I can have my own office,” he spoke quickly and a little too loudly.

“Both are fine,” Kakashi said indifferently.

“Great, bye,” he nearly shouted, followed by little mumbled breaths, slamming the door behind him. 

Kakashi chuckled, relaxing his hold on Iruka. 

The other man reluctantly started laughing with him.


	29. Chapter 29

The two looked up when the door burst open. "What happened to Iruka-sensei?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm right here, Naruto," Iruka held up his hand.

He smiled when the blond rushed to him. "Are you okay? I was told to come right away, it was about you. What's going on?"

"Everything's fine, Naruto," Kakashi said plainly. "Iruka-sensei just needs to talk to you."

"Oh! Alright! Let’s go get some ramen and talk there! You didn't have to go through the trouble of summoning me here! I'm sure Kakashi-sama has boring Hokage stuff to do anyway. Let’s go, Iruka-sensei!" He spun back to the door.

"Naruto... this is serious,” Iruka made him turn back, “and... private. You have to promise not to go telling anyone."

"What? What's going on? Not even Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, just listen," Kakashi instructed.

He looked expectantly between his former senseis.

Iruka’s face began to brighten. He ran his hand up his neck under his ponytail. "Well... Naruto, there's something I- we need to tell you but you've got to promise not to freak out okay?"

"What? Freak out about what? Just tell me already!"

"Um, well, it's- uh" Iruka’s face got progressively redder.

Kakashi stood up and walked around his desk. He put a hand on Iruka’s shoulder. "Iruka-sensei's getting married."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What? Really! That's great, sensei! Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

"Ummm," Iruka’s stammering didn’t improve. His nervous embarrassed lip twisted into a frown.

"She's me, a he," Kakashi’s eyes closed with a smile.

Naruto’s eyes would have fallen right out of his skull if they could have. "No way! What’s really going on? Iruka-sensei, say something!"

Iruka’s head hung between his shoulders. "It's true, Naruto..."

Naruto turned on the Hokage, "What are you up to, Lord Pervert! You can't make Iruka-sensei marry you!"

Iruka suddenly stepped forward, "Naruto, he's not making me do anything. I-" he held the younger man’s shoulders. "Kakashi-san and I have been seeing each other for a few months. I love him."

"You do?" Both Kakashi and Naruto asked at once.

Iruka smiled back at him.

Naruto shook his head and shoved Iruka’s hands off of him. "But, sensei, HIM? You can do so much better! I'm sure there's a nice lady out there, that isn't a perv or wears a creepy mask, and is actually a good person. She'll grow you daffodils and make you dinner because it's what you deserve, sensei!"

"Do you hear that, Kakashi? I deserve daffodils and dinner," Iruka declared.

"Agreed. Though, I'm still a little upset he doesn't think I'm a good person…" Kakashi hung his head slightly.

"You are a little, abrasive sometimes," Iruka pointed with a small laugh.

"I've never been anything but gentle to you, unless you ask for something else," his tone became a little more suggestive.

"Ah! Stop it!” Naruto’s arms flailed and he covered his ears before throwing an accusing finger at Kakashi. “I don't believe you! Iruka-sensei can't love you! You're a man!"

Iruka sighed. They both were afraid that'd be Naruto’s first reaction. "Naruto," Iruka said seriously, "you can't help who you're attracted to. Did you ever ask yourself why you had a crush on Sakura-chan? No, you just knew you did. I kept waiting for the woman I'd like that way but she never came… I just felt that way about other people. I'm sorry I kept it a secret from you. I was afraid you'd hate me or think I'm gross or something.” His eyes went from the corner of the Hokage’s desk back to the blond. “I understand, Naruto, if you don't trust me anymore, or if want to stop hanging out." 

"Iruka-sensei..." he said quietly, "I- I don't know what to think."

Iruka sighed. “I’m sorry, Naruto.”

Kakashi stepped forward to be at the teacher’s side again. “We need your help, Naruto. We need you to talk to the Fire Daimyo on Iruka’s behalf.”

“What for?” Naruto asked, confused.

“Kakashi-sama is the Hokage, he needs the Daimyo’s permission to marry,” Iruka explained.

Kakashi nodded. “He already had given me permission to marry someone else, so he’s a little suspicious this time. He wants to talk to you, as the Hero of the Hidden Leaf and the person who knows Iruka-sensei the most.”

“I thought I did,” Naruto said quietly.

Iruka’s eyes dropped heavily to somewhere else in the office.

Kakashi’s hand settled on his back between his shoulders. “Please, Naruto, will you do this for us?”

The blue eyes drifted up from wherever they were staring off thinking about the situation.

Kakashi realized what a sight he and Iruka must be in that second. Swallowing shame and pride to ask for help from their former student.

“You really love Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asked, looking hard into his former team leader’s dark eyes.

Kakashi nodded. He turned his head to look at the slightly shorter man. He had his arms folded across his chest and a nervous frown tensing his features. Admitting his feelings had always been hard for Kakashi to do. He always kept himself removed from his emotions, rationalizing everything. It might have been easier if it were just him and Iruka, but Naruto had to hear it too, they needed him to. “More than anything.” That didn’t sound like it was enough. “More than words can ever say.”

A shy smile pulled at Iruka’s worried expression, brown eyes still focused on something else in the room.

“If you don’t want to do this we understand,” Kakashi went on, forcing himself to look back to the blond.

Naruto sighed. “Can I think about it?”

They both nodded.

Kakashi moved his hand across the chunin’s shoulder as they watched the young jonin leave the office. 

Iruka’s head rolled heavily onto the white robe covering’s his Hokage’s shoulder. “Do you think he hates me?”

“I don’t think Naruto could ever hate you,” Kakashi pressed his covered lips to the leaf headband on Iruka’s forehead. He could feel the cold metal through his mask.

They raised their heads when the door opened. “Hokage-sama, I saw Naruto leaving is- oh… um, I’ll come back,” Shikamaru started to back out the office without ever fully stepping in.

Kakashi side stepped and walked back to his chair. “It’s alright, Shikamaru, did you need something?”

“I’ll go,” Iruka said. “You can get back to work.”

“Dinner at yours later?” Kakashi asked, trying to promise Iruka an evening in his comfort zone.

Iruka nodded wordlessly before leaving, passing the Nara on his way out.

Shikamaru was carrying an armful of scrolls. “It looks like negotiations have hit a snag,” he explained. “The Stone, Mist, Cloud, and Sand have all written regarding some sort of problem.”

Kakashi nodded and started releasing the seals of the more confidential information. “Maybe we need another summit.”

“I thought your idea for meetings with representatives was alright,” Shikamaru said.

“They all thought so too until recently.” He fell back into his chair with a frustrated sigh, who knew leading part of a war would be easier than peace. “Thank you, Shikamaru, you’re excused. Go get some lunch, watch some clouds. I have enough to keep me occupied for a while.”

“Yes, Kakashi-sama,” he bowed and left the office. He knew exactly where he was going for lunch, and who he’d more than likely find there.


	30. Chapter 30

Iruka spun the plate in his hand slowly into the towel to dry it. He was staring off into the night outside the kitchen window. 

Kakashi turned off the water in the sink and reached out, taking the dish and towel from him, setting them on the counter. “It’ll be alright, Iruka.”

Iruka’s face fell unsurely. “But- he seemed so upset.”

Kakashi watched him another long second before slipping his arms around his waist, hugging his side. Iruka turned in the embrace to face him. Kakashi dropped his chin to his shoulder. “Where should we plant your daffodils?”

Iruka smiled. “You’re the one with the garden.”

The moment suddenly became heavy again. They were quiet, thinking similar thoughts. Their separate homes, would become permanent. The sneaking around, the distance, it’d become overwhelming. They didn’t have many options if Naruto refused. Without the Daimyo’s permission they couldn’t marry, and if they defied the Feudal Lord’s wishes he’d risk losing his title, being disgraced, and could even, depending on the severity the Daimyo took the insult, be exiled from the Land of Fire entirely. Which wouldn’t end well, a former shinobi with his skill wouldn’t be allowed to just leave, even in times of peace.

So when Kakashi said, “we’ll be alright,” they both knew he was lying, one way or another.

There was a knock on the door that had them both stepping back. Iruka looked at Kakashi, his visitor would find it weird he was entertaining the Hokage this late at night if it was someone other than his advisors. 

Iruka stepped into the hall. “Who is it?”

“Can I come in, sensei?” The voice called back.

“Naruto?” Iruka asked, more to himself, opening the door. When he saw the blond standing there with a nervous smile he stepped aside to let him in. “Anytime, you’re always welcome.”

“Huh? Oh, Naruto,” Kakashi’s head appeared through the kitchen doorway. 

“Iruka-sensei, I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier. I’m not mad at you, or Kakashi-sensei.” Kakashi took a step into the hall, lingering in the background. The blond touched the back of his head with a tense laugh. “And yeah, I think it’s sort of gross but I think you were right, sensei, when you said you can’t help who you’re attracted to and stuff. It makes sense I guess. And I don’t want to stop hanging out with you… just promise you won’t say any weird sappy stuff about Kakashi-sama or anything?”

“Of course not, Naruto.” Iruka smiled with a sigh of relief. “It means a lot to me, that you can accept me-” He turned his head to look at Kakashi, “us.”

Naruto laughed again, “so what do you think I should say to the Daimyo guy?”

Kakashi stepped forward. “He’s going to want to know what you think of Iruka-sensei, if he’s an honorable man, if he’s done well for the village, what people think of him, those sorts of things.”

Naruto nodded.

“I believe in you, Naruto,” Iruka smiled wide. “I always have. Tell him what you really think, it’s okay.”

“But I don’t want to mess this up for you, Iruka-sensei,” Naruto answered honestly.

“I know, Naruto,” he fought the urge to hug him. “Thank you.”

It took just a day to make the arrangements. The Fire Daimyo was apparently anxious to hear from the Hidden Leaf Hero about his take on the whole situation. Naruto’s reputation was that of a warm hearted ninja would gain the trust of people who had never met him. In this case it served them well.

Kakashi turned suddenly in the long hall leading to the double doors. He snagged the orange and black clad arm, turning them towards each other.

“Kakashi-sama?” Naruto looked up, confused.

“Whatever is said in there, whatever he decides… I just want you to know, I really do love Iruka and I just want him to be happy, even if- even if that means we can’t be together. Please, Naruto, promise me, you’ll be there for him if I can’t.”

After a long thought Naruto nodded with determination.

Kakashi released him and walked on down the hall.

The council filed into their seats across from the Hokage and his advisors. The Fire Daimyo waved his fan from his high seat at the head of the table. “Is he here?”

Kakashi nodded. “Waiting for you to call him in.”

“Well, no use in wasting time is there?” The lord nodded to the guardsmen at the doors. They followed directions, opening the double doors.

Kakashi watched Naruto cautiously approach the long table, the worry and determination clear across his face.

“Uzamaki Naruto,” the voice of the high lord spoke, “I have heard so much about you.”

“Th-thank you,” Naruto bowed his head, clearly trying to remember his manners. 

_“Good, it shows he cares,”_ Kakashi thought.

“What can you tell me of this…” he reached for the paper from one of his council, “Umino Iruka? Is he worthy of being the Hokage’s… what would we even refer to him as?” He turned to his councilmen who started whispering among themselves. 

“Iruka-sensei is a good person!” Naruto blurted loudly. “I- I mean,” he took a deep breath and looked down at the table. “Iruka-sensei… cares a lot, about a lot of things. His friends, his comrades, his students, the whole village I’d bet. He was the first person to ever care about me,” he clutched the front of his jacket. “Kurama, the Nine-Tails killed Iruka-sensei’s parents, he was an orphan just like me, because of- He could have hated me, like everyone else, but he’s just not like that.” Naruto’s smile was back.

It became a sly grin and Kakashi started to worry, _“Don’t say something stupid.”_

“Kakashi-sama doesn’t deserve Iruka-sensei!” He pointed at the masked man accusingly. The entire room was shocked. 

Shikamaru stood up quickly, “Naruto! What are you doing?”

“He deserves more,” Naruto went on ignoring them all, eyes trained on his former sensei. “He deserves better, Kakashi-sensei! And you know it!”

Kakashi didn’t say anything, but his look softened, he even felt a smile tugging at his lips. “Knuckle head. Nothing’s serious to you is it, Naruto.”

“Heh,” he stood back, crossing his arms. “Kakashi-sama will never be good enough for Iruka-sensei, no one will. No way!” He shook his head, eyes closed. He slowly became serious again, looking at the table and no one person, thinking out loud, “but I think he wants to try to be…” He looked up at the Lord grinning. “So that’s why they should get married!”

_“Naruto…”_ Kakashi fought the need to shake his head at his former student’s brazen lack of respect to the most important man in the Land of Fire. He turned his head when said man started laughing softly.

“Truly as spirited as your reputation says. You clearly care a great deal for this person,” he picked up waving the fan again. “Hm,” he hummed aloud thinking. “Alright, they have my commendation,” he declared before pointing his fan at Kakashi. “Hopefully this one will last longer?”

Kakashi nodded.

“Good, I look forward to the celebrations to come,” he looked to the advisors besides the Hokage. “We’ll begin making arrangements. You all should be well practiced in that by now.”

Koharu’s hair pin swayed as her head bobbed. “We can keep some of the old plans, we’ll want this done quickly, before it can gain negative traction.”

“Hm, right, and did we settle on what we would call your new… _wife_?” 

The insult was not missed on Naruto. But he didn’t know the whole story and why the council wasn’t keen on Iruka for ruining such a better-planned, better-paired, marriage. Kakashi spoke before the blond could explode at his defense. “I think calling him Iruka would be fine,” he tried to keep his voice even but the dark edge still carried. 

Naruto seemed shocked, not used to someone else jumping so quickly to Iruka’s defense. 

“The Hokage and his… Iruka,” one of the other men across the table said scoffingly, inciting small laughter from the others.

“Husband,” Koharu offered. 

“Partner,” Homura interjected.

“What does it matter!” Naruto’s hands slammed on the table, shocking everyone harder than before. “Let them call each other whatever they want! Don’t you idiots know what love is!”

This time Kakashi spoke up, “Naruto, thank you for your help, but I think we can handle everything from here.” He looked at the Daimyo, “could I escort him out?”

The large head piece moved as he nodded with silent permission, clearly put off by the second outburst.

Kakashi stood and moved around his chair, walking behind his advisors to the door. “Come on, Naruto.” 

The blond was visibly displeased but let his Hokage pull him into the hall. He spoke quietly, “they’re trying to turn Iruka-sensei into the girl.”

“I know.” He sighed. “It’s because they’re upset with me. Trust me, I won’t let them humiliate him.”

Naruto’s blue eyes seemed bright in the dim hall. “You really love him, Kakashi-sensei.”

“I told you,” Kakashi said flatly.

Naruto looked off for a thought. “You said ‘us’.”

“What?” Kakashi asked, confused.

“You said, ‘will you do this for us?’” Naruto quoted. “You want to be together, don’t let them make fun of it.”

_“More mature every day,”_ Kakashi thought, remembering the loud obnoxious genin he first met. “I won’t,” Kakashi promised.

Naruto smiled wide. “I’ll hurry back and tell Iruka-sensei the good news for you!” He started running down the hall. 

Kakashi laughed a little to himself and then turned to walk back into the council room.


	31. Chapter 31

Iruka’s hand moved over the folded robes, he could practically feel their cost. 

“They okay?” Kakashi stopped in the bedroom doorway, leaning against it. “I’m sorry they’re so traditional but I could only compromise so much. If it’s any consolation they wanted you in a white shiromuku.”

“Thank you, for talking them out of it,” Iruka laughed lightly. 

“Ma, you wouldn’t think it funny if you knew what I had to tell them,” Kakashi replied.

Iruka’s face immediately reddened. “What did you tell them?”

“That white isn’t really… your color. I also had a lie a bit.”

“About what?” Iruka asked wearily.

Kakashi dropped his shoulder and stepped towards him. “I might have suggested I wind up beneath you most nights.”

“Kakashi!” Iruka shoved his shoulder, red face even redder.

“That’s almost the same shade, Shikamaru turned,” Kakashi continued jesting. 

Iruka fell forward burying his face in the man’s shoulder. “Just stop talking. I don’t care what they called me or how you corrected them.”

Kakashi chuckled to himself and moved his hands over Iruka’s back. “There’s only one thing I couldn’t change that I really wish I could of.” Iruka lifted his head, natural tan coming back. “The wording, you’re agreeing to be my wife. I think they were getting one last dig in for the whole thing.”

“It’s okay, Kakashi,” Iruka’s hand reached up to gently hold his face. “They can call me whatever, as long as I have you. Besides,” a beautiful smirk, that Kakashi recognized all too well, spread across wonderful lips, “I might just enjoy being your _wife_ sometimes. Just _aching_ for my _hard_ , working husband to come home to me.”

Kakashi couldn’t stop the sound in his throat. He grinned and slid his hands down the chunin’s sides. “Have you been reading my novels?”

“I might have peeked at a couple pages,” Iruka answered.

“You could not be more perfect,” Kakashi said, leaning down.

“I think your council would have a few points of disagreement.”

“They can say what they want from their cushy tea pillows. _I’m_ the Hokage.”

Iruka smiled wide, moving closer, “and I’ll be your wife.”

Kakashi hummed, clearly liking the way that sounded. He grinned, moving back from the slow kiss. “Tonight do you want to be my husband?”

Iruka laughed, hands slipping down from Kakashi’s shoulders. “Oh really?”

“Let’s put a little more truth in my lies,” Kakashi suggested.

Iruka laughed gently and fell with him onto the bed, kicking the boxes of traditional robes onto the floor. Neither acknowledged the disrespect done to the expensive items, instead falling into a warm mix of tangled limbs and deep kisses.

They paused when there was suddenly a very loud knocking on the door.

Iruka sighed, looking down at Kakashi. “That’s probably Naruto…”

“Maybe he’ll go away if we’re real quiet,” Kakashi whispered. His hand slid up his chunin’s neck, under his ponytail, pulling him gently back to his lips. He could feel Iruka’s every muscle as he let himself drift down over the body below him.

Kakashi’s legs moved when Iruka’s weight shifted, his hips sliding between parted thighs, and scarred hand over a pale jaw, fingertips just starting to find silver hair.

There was a loud thud of a hand on a pane of glass. “EW! GROSS! IRUKA-SENSEI!”

Kakashi dropped his head heavily to the side, pulling his mask back up over his nose. “Never mind…”

“Naruto!” Iruka was on his feet in seconds. He crossed the room and threw the window open. “What do you think you’re doing! You don’t go looking in people’s windows!”

“I was looking to see if you were home, sensei! I didn’t want to see that, honest!” Naruto’s face screwed up in disgust. “Besides it’s the day before your wedding, you’re not supposed to be with Kakashi-sensei right now!”

Kakashi’s face was blank, staring at the heated shouting match that had started between the academy teacher and their former student kneeling outside the window.

“Kakashi was bringing me my wedding kimono the council wants me to wear!” Iruka defended strongly.

"What were you even doing anyway!" Naruto shouted back. "Didn't you hear me knocking!"

Kakashi sighed, tilting his head to the side. "Well, I'm going to go." He waved his hand and turned to walk out of the bedroom.

Iruka's flustered reply fell out of him and he turned quickly. "Wait, Kakashi."

"The movers will be here in a few hours for the furniture you want to take and any boxes you have left."

There was a loud thud and they looked back into the bedroom to see Naruto recovering from his fall. "Wow this is really nice, sensei," he was pulling the black haori from its tipped over box.

Iruka shook his head and looked back to see Kakashi opening the door to leave. "Hold on." He took wide strides to catch him. "Are you... okay?"

Kakashi tilted his head, smiling back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your day with Naruto."

He could tell by the way Iruka was staring at him that there was more he wanted to say, but he was biting his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded and left, letting Iruka close the door behind him.

"Hey, sensei, how expensive do you think this whole thing is?"

Iruka sighed stepping further into his bedroom. "I don't know Naruto. I wasn't part of any of the wedding plans."

"Oh. Right, right, because that's the girl's job," he snickered a little. "Shikamaru told me 'what a drag' the wedding plans were."

Iruka took the haori to put somewhere it wouldn't get wrinkled. "Why are you here, Naruto?"

"I thought I'd help you pack some..." the teen was suddenly bashful, "or we could get ramen or something. I mean you're getting married tomorrow sensei, it's kind of a big deal to celebrate the night before." His blue eyes were nervously staring off, not sure what to say. "We could go to the kind of places Pervy Sage used to go to. I don't know if any exist you'd like though... and I definitely wouldn't want to go in. I mean what if they started hitting on me, ya know?"

"I'll leave a note for the movers and we can go get ramen," Iruka suggested.

Naruto seemed very keen to that idea.

They sat at Ichiraku, Iruka was congratulated by Teuchi and his daughter. He shyly accepted with a bashful thank you.

"Do you have pre-wedding jitters, Iruka-sensei?" Ayame asked excitably.

He shook his head with a wide smile. "No, no. I'm actually... just really happy."

There was friendly laughter and kind conversation between bites. Then at some point Naruto became quiet. "Hey, Iruka-sensei... can I ask you something?"

Iruka blinked at the attitude shift. He turned a little further towards him on his stool. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Why Kakashi-sensei? He's nothing like you... he's always kind of cold and uncaring. You're so different."

Iruka looked back at his half eaten bowl of ramen and then up at the people who had prepared it. They were quiet and then turned to go find something to do. "Kakashi-san isn't always cold and he definitely isn't uncaring. You know that, Naruto. He actually cares a whole lot. He wouldn't be the Hokage if he didn't." His eyes fell from the pensive teen to the bowl again. "You're right, we are different. We deal with things differently. He can be a little hard to understand sometimes, but if you take the time to look, he says everything he needs to."

"You really love him, don't you Iruka-sensei?" Ayame asked while drying a clean bowl.

Iruka's face started blushing and sinking, brown eyes looking anyplace else. "U-um y-yes... of course..."

"Tch," Naruto cracked a smile again. "Like I'd ever want to look hard enough at anything that pervert does. That's all you, Iruka-sensei." He lifted his bowl to slurp down his soup. He lowered it again grinning and snickering, "is that what you were doing earlier? 'Looking' at Kakashi-sensei in your bed?"

"Natuto!" Iruka's face was bright red with anger and embarrassment. "That was a private moment! You weren't supposed to see that!"

Naruto laughed at the enraged chunin. He waved his hand. "Why are you so upset, sensei? Kakashi-sensei was being the girl."

Ayame swayed on her feet, face turning pink.

"Naruto, stop talking about it! That's none of your business!" He was clearly growing more angry than embarrassed.

"Really, sensei, I'm not a kid, I'll be eighteen soon. Besides Shikamaru already told me what the council said after I left. Kakashi-sensei said that if either of you would have to wear a dress it'd be him." He said laughing.

Ayame was about to faint.

Iruka's fists curled on the counter. Naruto was still going. Laughing about how funny his former sensei would look in a dress. About how tough the man always acted. Asking if he liked other girly things. Iruka slammed his hand down and stood quickly. "He was lying!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, staring at the outburst.

Iruka dropped his head, took a deep breath, and fell back onto the stool. “He didn’t want anyone making fun of me the way you are making fun of him.”

“Wh- but you were on top.”

Ayame’s nose began to bleed, she swayed and leaned against the wall.

Iruka sighed. He stood again, paid for their meal, and walked out of the ramen shop without another word.

“Huh? Wait, sensei!” Naruto was up and following him. 

Iruka stopped. “Naruto, Kakashi-sama is the _Hokage_. No one can just marry him. There’s a lot of rules to this whole thing…” He sighed again and turned to face his former student. “He was engaged once to someone a lot better suited for all this than I am.”

Naruto was quiet, listening.

“There’s certain roles people want us to play, it helps them understand. Kakashi is supposed to be the village leader, he’s supposed to be strong, he needs to be respected, he needs to be the _man_.”

The blue eyes drifted down, looking at the dark dirt under their feet.

“And what does that make me?”

Naruto continued staring at other things, not looking up.

“He wanted to make it harder for the council to put me in that role, to make me the _girl_ ,” Iruka explained. “Because neither of us are. We’re _both_ men, Naruto.”

He looked up finally, sort of surprised, with words stuck in his throat.

“There’s a lot of people out there who will try to make sense of it like that, but I don’t care about them. Kakashi’s council want me to play his _wife_ and I will, because it’s the only way they’ll let us have this. I’m mad about it, I’m definitely mad about it, but I won’t ever let him know, because I love him, Naruto! So I won’t be ashamed about it!” He looked away, taking a deep breath, trying to calm his temper. “Starting tomorrow, I’ll be the Hokage’s wife. People will say things about that behind my back. They’ll laugh and joke about me, but I don’t care what they say… I care about you, Naruto, about the things you say… I don’t want you to think less of me.”

Naruto blinked, shocked. His look softened, he smiled at his former teacher. But they were more than that. It wasn’t just mentor and student. They had a bond stronger than that, like brothers, like family. “I won’t say stuff like that again, sensei,” Naruto touched the back of his head. “I’m sorry… You were right, I think, I was just trying to make sense out of it. I’m still not sure why you like him or anything but I think I’ll stop trying to figure it out. I’ll just be happy for you instead!”

Iruka let himself smile. “Thank you, Naruto.”

Naruto seemed to suddenly be struck by something. “Oh! I gotta go, sensei!” He turned and started running down the street. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Iruka walked home with his hands in his pockets. When he reached his door and removed the key to unlock it he wasn’t at all surprised how empty it felt.

Most of his furniture was gone, donated for other shinobi to use in their own small apartments, because he wouldn’t be needing it anymore. 

There wasn’t a whole lot of things left for him that carried sentimental value. The pictures he had salvaged after the village destruction were all he had left. Former class pictures, his own genin team, a copy of team seven’s commencement photo that Naruto had given him as a birthday present, those were the only things he really cared about.

He had had pictures of his parents but the photo book had been buried in rubble with a broken water main, ruining nearly every picture.

That had brought back a lot of pain he thought he’d been past.

He laid down in his bed, tucking his hands behind his head. “I’m getting married tomorrow,” he said to the ghosts in his room.

It was dark, quiet and still, the only light was through the window, and he wasn’t tired at all. Grinning to himself, his skin tingling with the excitement buzzing in the back of his head.

“I’m getting married tomorrow,” he repeated.

He didn’t know what to expect. All they had told him was what to wear and where to be at what time. He didn’t know anything else and he didn’t particularly care. He was marrying the man he was in love with and had no right to. Hatake Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage, second most powerful man in all of The Land of Fire, wanted him, put his entire career at jeopardy for him, and it all had worked out to their favor. 

It was like a dream, he was afraid if he thought too hard about it he’d wake up.

Koharu smiled at him, the first genuine smile he had ever seen from the village elder. “Weddings are good for the village. They lift people’s spirits.”

He smiled back, the nervous knot just now starting to grow in his stomach. The entire village was watching.

More than that, the entire nation, the entire world.

The Hokage’s wedding was meant to draw fan fair. Feudal lords that relied on Konohagkure for alliance and protection, patriots loyal to their home nation, people looking to celebrate in the streets with happy hearts, their village was abuzz with so much livelihood.

They had made the announcement, less public than his previous one, but made sure to stress that everyone was welcome to celebrate. Complaints of any nature could be brought to the Hokage directly any other day, but not today.

Still, it had been a short engagement, trying to get this whole affair done and over before anyone could have a chance to protest it.

The door opened, making Iruka lift his head. He watched him step into the room and for a second nothing in the entire world mattered, not even the need to breathe. Kakashi in his dark wedding kimono, with a haori that was just a few shades off from Iruka’s own. Iruka had been blind until this very moment. He could be the very last thing he saw in this world, and his life would be fulfilled.

And the way he stared back. His dark eyes drinking him in. His heart would never be calm again. 

Iruka had to swallow down the lump in his throat, it felt like ages since he’d been this happy.

“Are you ready?” Kakashi asked, his voice serene and wonderful in the anxious energy of Iruka’s head. He forgot how words worked.

Koharu stood from the small table, rolling up the scroll containing the wedding contract they had just finished discussing. It was a lot less of a discussion and more of her telling him what it said. 

Iruka was at a loss, frozen to the pillow below his knees. All he could do was smile and stare. 

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and stepped closer, his hand reached out, offering to help him up. “Don’t start crying now.”

This was real?

Iruka choked on a laugh, letting Kakashi pull him to his feet. They stood there, a long second, staring and smiling.

Koharu cleared her throat. “They’re waiting.”

Kakashi looked over at her, nodded, and then back at Iruka. He gave him a gentle tug towards the door, “come on.”

They walked into the hall, Iruka’s hand began to pull away, Kakashi held him tighter, glancing sideways.

Iruka blushed, looking off at the spiraling wall as they walked up the tower hall. They followed Koharu and Homura, carrying their contracts, stopping at the next door. 

Kakashi looked over, “ready?”

Iruka took a deep breath. He filled his lungs, and let it out again before nodding. They walked together out onto the roof of the Hokage tower.

Iruka’s nervous gut kicked him hard. The Fire Daimyo was waiting, standing with the former Hokage to give their blessings.

Kakashi’s hand squeezed his.

They walked forward, towards where Koharu and Homura had placed the contracts on the low table, past the stares of the Feudal Lords and their councils, towards the grinning Fifth Hokage.

He watched Kakashi sign, the streaks his brush made, leaving behind his approval.

Then it was his turn.

He took a deep breath, tried to keep his hand from shaking, signing the line, not even caring what characters were before his own.

Iruka set his brush down, smiling at Kakashi. “Congratulations,” Tsunade said quietly before the rooftop audience began clapping.

Kakashi was smiling back, he found Iruka’s hand again and walked them to the edge of the roof.

Iruka was shocked, the churning sea that was his insides wasn’t about to get a break. Kakashi waved down at the villagers packing the street below the tower and then hoisted their clasped hands into the air.

They eminently erupted into cheers. They vanished into a sea of delicate pinks, people began tossing sakura blossoms into the wind.

Iruka never imagined the village would accept them like this, but there they were. Bright and happy faces, shinobi and civilians, lining the street, shouting and clapping for them. 

Kakashi took a step back, tugging Iruka’s arm, pulling him with him. Iruka was spun towards him, so numb and shocked and happy, overwhelmingly happy.

Kakashi’s stepped on his toes, his masked lips suddenly on Iruka’s forehead, for the briefest of seconds. He touched Iruka’s face, whipped his cheek with his thumb.

Iruka choked on another dry laugh that felt like a sob. 

“Are you happy?” Kakashi asked, concern lacing his tone.

“Yes,” he nodded hard through his tears. 

“Good,” Kakashi said, “because it’s not over yet.”

Iruka let go and fell forward, burying his face into Kakashi’s chest. He felt him kiss the top of his head, saying softly, “I love you.”

Iruka would have stood back up to throw himself at him, to tear down his mask and kiss him worth every inch of his soul if it weren’t for Tsunade stepping in. Her smile was genuine, “that’s enough, you two,” not nearly as reprehensive as she should have been.

Kakashi seemed to reluctantly step back, his hands drifting from Iruka’s. 

They sent each other soft smiles, walking back into the building, following the procession of council members and other lords.

The noise in the village streets was louder once they were among them. 

Kakashi smiled and waved to the people he didn’t know but definitely knew him, and Iruka just tried to wave, feeling like his face was on fire.

All the while people were shouting their well-wishes, tossing flower petals, and taking pictures.

This whole day was surreal. He couldn’t imagine this many people wanting to support their union. He’d only felt this loved and accepted by two other people in his life.

He looked over at the man walking beside him.

Three.

The second they made it to the reception area Iruka was floored again. It was beautiful. Colorful paper lanterns were strung between the trees, large decorated tables were organized around the clearing for their friends to sit and eat and celebrate. There was a band setting up on a small platform, and a large cake sat inside a glass box.

This was all for them? To celebrate them?

“Do you like it?” Kakashi leaned closer. “Shikamaru and I had a really long discussion about the cake.” He laughed a little, smiling awkwardly, “I’m not proud about it.”

“You should be! Kakashi, it’s more than I could of- It’s beautiful!” He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He rubbed the heel of his hand into his eye. 

Kakashi’s hand moved over his shoulder, and pulled him to his side. “If you keep crying people will think you’re unhappy.”

“No, Kakashi,” Iruka shook his head and pressed his face into the black haori. “I can’t remember the last time I was this happy.”

He felt another covered kiss to his forehead. He knew Kakashi was doing all that he could to keep himself back too, if the tension in his body was any indication.

“Iruka-sensei!” He raised his head and moved away to watch Sakura come bounding towards them, she was followed by his favorite blond knuckle-head. 

They both launched themselves at them, they were a mess of limbs and laughter, hugging in the open. Kakashi smiled awkwardly, holding the top of Naruto’s head. Iruka felt like he was about to cry again.

“Kakashi! My eternal rival!” Kakashi spun around to be greeted by a very firm handshake. Gai pulled his arm, making him bend over his chair. The man was hugging him, crying in a stream of ‘youthful’ joy.

“Iruka-sensei, did you see the cake?!” His former students pulled him in the opposite direction. He looked back at Kakashi, still trying to squirm away from his friend’s grip.

They smiled at each other, knowing the divide was only temporary. That they’d drift through the happy noise back to each other several times throughout the evening.

Later, after pictures and rounds of congratulatory greetings, after changing out of such traditional robes, after dinner and drinks, and sunset giving way to the glow of lanterns and string lights Iruka was laughing with other academy teachers, not talking about any one thing, jumping subjects.

“Are you still going to teach or are you going to devote your time to being the Hokage’s… spouse?” 

Iruka smiled, thanking her quietly for her word choice. “I’m going to continue teaching.” Once again his eyes drifted away to find Kakashi seemingly having an awkward conversation with the drunken Tsuchikage.

Their faces turned over to Iruka and he felt his own getting warm, were they talking about him?

Kakashi smiled and waved his hand as if trying to tell him not to worry. That did little to help him because now the red-faced Tsuchikage was floating his way. “Wife!” He shouted like he was calling Iruka by name.

He felt the color draining from his face.

“You! I don’t know you!” His voice was too loud.

Iruka tried to smile and bow to the Kage. “I’m sorry, Tsuchikage-sama. I’d be happy to get to know you though.”

“Bah! Are you kind? Do you want peace? Will you advise your husband well?”

“I actually won’t be performing any advisory duties.” He touched his scar nervously, he didn’t like they were drawing a crowd, mostly of the other Kage and their advisors. “I’m going to continue teaching.” 

“Not advise? Not advise,” the old man laughed scoffingly. His own advisors started to cringe and make tracks to stop him. “A wife always sways her husband’s opinions either from the office or the marriage bed.”

“Tsuchikage-sama!” His female officer tried to hiss and reprimand him. 

He wasn’t having it. He needed an answer. 

Iruka struggled against his embarrassment and anger, because at the root of it, hidden under terrible words, he had a good question and a valid point.

Iruka let out a deep breath, reclaiming his temper. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He forced a smile. “I do believe we can achieve peace and as Kakashi-sama’s life-partner I will work to help him through any situation with the best outcome for our villages.” 

He seemed to like that answer because he started laughing. The Raikage stepped forward and shook his hand hard. “A good answer! The best outcome for our villages is peace!” 

Iruka was at a loss. He laughed, touching his ponytail. “I- y-yes it is.”

He jumped when a hand was suddenly on his lower back, a masked face leaning into his side. “Iruka would you like to dace?”

He had to swallow down his shock at such a public display. He smiled and nodded and waved to the Kage, being drug away towards the place where the band was playing wedding songs.

“You handled that well,” Kakashi complimented.

Iruka bashfully stared down at their feet, not sure how to move. Combat stances: no problem, weight shifts for the best momentum in a strike: all day, dancing: a hopeless mess. 

“You can lead,” Kakashi said quietly. “My reaction time’s always been better,” he teased lightly.

Iruka grumbled under his breath, moving Kakashi’s hands around to do just that, ignoring his laughter. After a short while they fell into a gentle rhythm of back and forth, side to side, turning slowly, Iruka’s made-up version of a waltz.

“Are you happy?” Kakashi asked again.

Iruka looked up. “I am, Kakashi.”

“Good.”

“Are you?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi smiled with a sarcastic grin, “I will be once we get home and away from all this.”

“You don’t like this?” Iruka’s feet stopped.

“I feel like we’re being watched,” he said quietly.

Because they were.

Iruka started blushing before laughing, of course they were! It was their wedding and people were happy and excited for them. This was a spotlight on their relationship and it was embarrassing and wonderful that love was met with love. So maybe Kakashi felt weird about it, he didn’t.

He rocked onto his toes, grabbing the Rokudaime’s suit, pulling himself up, pressing his mouth to the one behind the dark blue mask. He could feel Kakashi tense in shock and then his hands were on his sides but before he could decide whether to kiss back or push him away Iruka fell back onto his heels. 

The reception crowd was clapping and whistling, even Naruto was laughing. Iruka smiled wide. “They accept us, Kakashi.”

Kakashi looked up and round at the happy faces of friends and allies. His dark eyes fell back on Iruka with a genuine smile. He reached for his hand, holding it in his so they wouldn’t get separated again.

As expected Tsunade was the one to close down the bar, and the last body to be drug from the party, leaning on Shizune, waving her sake’ bottle, spouting well wishes until they couldn’t hear her anymore. 

They watched for a few minutes as the decorations came down and the table and chairs were folded up.

“Let’s go home,” Kakashi said, looking over at him.

Iruka nodded. “Let’s go home.”

To their home.

Iruka collapsed onto the raised futon, his suit jacket and shirt barely wrestled from his body. He listened to Kakashi sigh. He heard the soft sounds of him disrobing. He smiled, eyes closed to the ceiling, enjoying the warm feeling of domesticity.

Feet moved closer across the wood floor. "Tired?"

"Exhausted," Iruka huffed, not looking up.

Kakashi made a humored humming noise and Iruka smiled wider feeling a tug at his suit pants. He opened his eyes to see the man on his knees between his ankles. He didn't say anything, just watched as Kakashi helped him out of his second to last layer. "Better?" Kakashi started crawling over him.

Iruka grinned and nodded. "Much."

Kakashi slid onto the futon beside him, weaving his arms around him. Iruka turned into the embrace. He expected a greedy, hungry, kind of kiss but what he got wasn't that.

His tired body was boneless, his stressed mind, thoughtless. Kakashi kissed him slow and gentle with nothing being promised to follow.

Iruka sighed and let himself drift closer, pressing his forehead to Kakashi's chest. He smiled again when fingers started working on his hair tie.

Kakashi liked playing with his hair. Most of his past lovers had. His mother had. She'd sing and bush it for him to get the knots out in the morning. He had once told her he was going to cut it because he felt like a girl.

_"What's wrong with being a girl? I'm a girl. That doesn't mean I'm less important than your father does it?"_

_"No... never mind..."_

He started humming the tune she used to sing. He wondered what she would say about this. About him becoming the Hokage's wife.

_"Wives are important, they're the backbone of the household. If it weren't for me your father would have you barely fed and swinging from trees like some kind of jungle child while he cried over his failures every night."_

His father would make a joke at his own expense. _"That's right, you're too emotionally stable to be someone's husband."_

He swallow a thick knot in his throat that stopped his humming.

Kakashi did need him. He needed support, someone to lean on, because his job was Rokudaime Hokage, second most powerful man in all of The Land of Fire, and that couldn't weigh easily on anybody. Though Iruka's own work was taxing at times he just needed someone to talk about it with, not share his burden the way Kakashi needed, and he was so burdened.

He was overwhelmed with a swelling warmth crawling up him, making him shudder and try again to swallow down the lump in his throat.

He was happy, he was so happy. He wanted to be the person Kakashi could finally lean on. He wanted to be his wife because he was strong enough.

Then Kakashi started singing. His soft sighing voice carried the lullaby most children knew. Iruka shoved himself back, looking up into the unmasked face.

Kakashi had stopped, shocked. His look grew worried, hand coming up to wipe away a tear. "I'm sorry, I'll never sing again."

"No, n-"

The smile that grew told him he'd been joking.

Iruka smiled back. "I'm happy, Kakashi."

The man tilted his chin to kiss his forehead, making Iruka smile wider. “Come here,” Kakashi slowly began to dislodge himself from the bed, holding Iruka’s hand, pulling him up.

“Another bath?” Iruka asked, following him.

“Something else,” Kakashi promised, guiding him down the hallway to one of the other rooms of the compound. He opened the door and stood, waiting for Iruka to go in.

Iruka looked suspiciously at the look Kakashi was giving him before stepping into the room and turning on the light. His breath fell out of him in a small gasp. He looked quickly at the man that came to stand beside him. "Kakashi, this is..."

"It's not done, I know," Kakashi's head drooped sadly. "The screens will be repainted after the weekend. I just thought-"

Iruka had walked forward, moving a drop cloth to see the dark varnish of a desk underneath. He lifted his head looking around the room again. An office. His own space to grade papers, write lesson plans, read teaching material for work or something else for pleasure.

He moved another cloth revealing a comfy looking desk chair he could probably accidentally take a nap in on lazy Sundays.

"I love it," he said looking around the room again.

Kakashi walked towards him. Iruka turned his head, smiling as hands slid over his sides. Silver hair touched the side of his face and lips kissed his shoulder. "Naruto helped. I needed to be sure you'd like it. It's my wedding gift to you."

Iruka's eyes went wide, he spun around. "I didn't get you anything!"

Kakashi chuckled softly, hand coming up to cradle the teacher's neck. "You're enough."

He leaned down for kiss. His lips held Iruka's with a gentle pressure. It wasn't a soft wisp and it wasn't a lustful hunger, it was something in-between and still managed to leave him breathless.

Kakashi's head turned, lips drifting to Iruka's jaw in much more delicate brushes.

Iruka felt his body flush warmly. His exhaustion still present but arousal growing despite it.

"I love you," he breathed softly to the room, eyes falling closed.

"I love you too," Kakashi said gently to his ear.

Iruka felt the smile tugging at his lips. "You should, I'm your wife."

Kakashi moved back, his hand drifting up to touch the teacher’s face. "I won't ever call you that."

"You won't have to. Other people will."

Kakashi's brow hardened. Iruka could see the apology waiting there.

"I'm okay with my title. I'm proud of it. It has nothing to do with what's between my legs. Well, other than you." He grinned wickedly at the implication before dropping his head to rest against Kakashi, kissing the space between his shoulder and neck. "I'm _your_ partner, and the _Hokage's_ wife, and maybe someday it’ll be possible for me to be a ‘husband’. When the world is ready.”

Kakashi smiled warmly and kissed his forehead. “We’ll work on it.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love you gave this story! I really can't show you how much I appreciate it!  
> More stories and updates coming soon!


	32. Bonus Art

Because I'm continuously inspired by this story I keep making art that somehow is related. Some of these were made after the story was finished, some during, and maybe before I even really got started. Enjoy this bonus chapter and follow me on tumblr for more bad fanart. :3 

Wedding Announcements

Mai

Happy Wedding Shots

The Hug.

First concept art ever

 

Aesthetic boards: 

Mai

Scenery

The Wedding

 

Thank you for reading!!! 

 


End file.
